Playing with other Supernaturals
by goyya00
Summary: This is the story where Urahara Kisuke died after Nel failed to save him inside Askin's Gift Ball Delux and reincarnated in the world of DxD. patreon/goyya00 kofi/goyya00 webnovel/book/14298291506983905/Playing-with-other-Supernaturals
1. Chapter 1

...

..

.

'Where is this'

A black space with a viscosity of the water currently engulfs me.

'I'm pretty sure this isn't Garganta since I don't feel any Reishi.'

Garganta is a featureless black void connecting Hueco Mundo to other worlds that are mainly used by Arrancar and Hollows to move between Hueco Mundo, the Human World, and Soul Society.

'Now that I have taken a good look at myself, I'm naked and tattered. Benihime's stitches are still there but I can't feel or contact Benihime herself nor I can feel my Reiryoku.

'Hmm? This is...

'The Hougyoku?'

At the center of my body, a crystal is embedded and giving of weak pulses of bluish-purple lights.

The Hougyoku is my and Aizen's invention in an attempt to blur or dissolve the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow, allowing one race to attain the powers of the other. However, even us as its creator didn't know its true power lies in its ability to sense the hearts of those around it and materialize their deepest desire until a later time.

I had a bad feeling when I've come across some clues and evidence of Quincys' movements inside the Soul Society which shouldn't be possible, so I decided to formulate some plans in case of worst scenarios and one of those is with the use of Hougyoku.

However extracting it from Aizen is almost impossible, hence I sought to create another one from my and Aizen's data completing an identical one with Aizen's. It sounds ironic since I attempted to destroy or seal it, but I can't be choosy with my methods now.

I don't remember however ever embedding Hougyoku within me.

'I wonder how that happened.'

The last thing I remembered is losing consciousness while inside Askin's Gift Ball.

'Did I die?

'Looks like my insurance failed.

'I wonder if they manage to defeat Yhwach?

'And if they failed, I wonder how the world looks like now?

While various thoughts come across my mind some changes happened within the black space. Minute cracks are appearing all over the place with some white light is shining through.

'What will happen to me now?

'Will I die for good once this space collapsed?

'Or will there be an afterlife?

'An afterlife after and an afterlife, how funny.

The cracks are now everywhere and some cracks also appeared on my body while the Hougyoku kept shining and shining brighter.

A sudden pain assaulted his mind while space collapses and he loses his consciousness.

...

..

.

"Kisuke, wake up now, it's late!"

A voice of a woman resounded all over the small house.

*Groans* 'Ggghh, my head hurts.'

Various memories appeared inside our young Urahara Kisuke and his first thought was...

'I'm a handsome and sexy candy store owner!'

Thus the beginning of his new adventure in this new strange world.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there, Urahara Kisuke here, 7 years old.

I'm not the handsome and sexy store owner anymore, just your everyday handsome kid.

It's been exactly a year since I regained my memories of my old life and started studying my current life. And oh boy it's been fun grabbing asses here and th*cough**cough* I mean having a family and living a carefree life though it's me and my mother.

We are currently living in the outskirts of the town called Kuoh Town a relatively normal town if not for the things or beings that occasionally fly in and out.

I'm not really sure what are those things but so far I've seen two types, first are those people with bat-like wings, they look like a human if not for those wings and some unknown, for me anyway, the energy they are emitting. Second are those people with black feathered wings, probably some kind of angel? They also look like humans and with strange energy different from those I presume devils.

So far I haven't seen anyone or anything manipulating or using Reiryoku (Spiritual Power) or any power derived from soul.

'Are they rare or just doesn't exist at all?'

Reiryoku still exists in the atmosphere along with strange energies like those non-humans are using.

'Does it mean that other than those two beings I witness, there are others to match the remaining energies in the air?

'I need more information.

'But not right now. I haven't resolved the issue in my body.

Things are a bit different now since I have a real flesh bag now, and like any human inhabitants of this world, they possess a strand of energy which doesn't exist in my previous world. I will temporarily dub this energy as Mana.

Now I have a few problems.

First. My soul is a mess. It looks like my current body but has cracks all over it. Maybe because of my last fight and how I reincarnated. The Hougyoku which is embedded in my chest also has minute cracks in it. This is only temporary since Hougyoku is repairing itself and healing my soul over the course of the year. In my estimation, it'll take decades to fully restore my soul, due to this, I can't use any of my abilities except for my detection abilities. I can heal myself faster if I separate my physical body and soul body but that is where my second problem enters.

Second. The reincarnation system of this world is different from my previous one. It is fully automatic, without the need of any Shinigami! How convenient. The problem is, souls that are separated from there bodies will be pulled by something after a few minutes and disappear somewhere, probably not in this plane. Hence I can't pull my tattered soul out of my body since I don't know how this reincarnation system will treat my soul. I might just cease existing and I have no plans of doing that just yet with my new life.

Third. The mana in my body is somewhat rejecting my reiryoku and doing damage to my physical body. I can suppress this by controlling my reiryoku for it not to touch my mana, but this is also just temporary since while my soul heals the amount of reiryoku it produces also increases, and I can't forever contain it within my body or I'll just be damaging my soul instead.

Those are my problems, but this past year, I already two have plans to ultimately solve all of this, and that is strengthening and fine controlling my mana and meld it together with my reiryoku. It is hard but feasible.

Another one is by fusing my physical body's matter and my soul's reishi (Spirit Particles/Spiritual Matter), and that without dying, haha. It is very very hard and probably painful but I think the results will be worth it. Others may say that I'm insane and reckless, but I'll just tell them that my genius self will do something about it.

By controlling and strengthening my mana, I can match it with my reiryoku level and attempt to meld it together. After melding it together I will be able to stop my mana wrecking havoc in my body and facilitate the fusing of my body and soul. Although I will have to re-learn my kidous(Demon Arts) since my reiryoku will be laced with mana.

Fusing the physical body and soul might have been impossible in my old world, but here, with the existence of mana, it might be a tiny bit possible based on my initial tests on mana. Mana is derived from my physical body while reiryoku is derived from my soul, that is why leveling and controlling both mana and reiryoku is essential in combining body and soul. If I were to be successful with my attempt, I will be able to use my Shinigami powers to there full potential without separating my soul from my body.

Balancing my normal life and research is hard, but I'm enjoying myself to the fullest, especially those plump ass and tits of the aunties in the shopping district.

Strangely though, sometimes I hear some rumor about 'The Perverted kid of Urahara Household' and they will point at me. How rude.

All I did was tap a few asses here and there and give them pointers on how to keep them in shape and retain its tension. I have some loyal fans you know.


	3. Chapter 3

Six more months passed by, I was able to control and strengthen my mana to the that I can manipulate at as well as my reiatsu(Spiritual Pressure) without anyone's assistance. Although that was just manipulating mana and not how to use it as it is.

My body also became stronger as I circulate my mana through my entire body and in return, I get to house more mana to circulate. This repeated several times in the past six months, but recently it stopped changing my body. It seems that I have to age more to continue this body strengthening.

To know my strength, I did several tests on my muscles and bones and the result was, to quantify, I can contend with ten big-bodied adults in a tug of war, not that I tried it, just my educated guess.

As for fusing my physical and spiritual body, I'm stuck. First of all, because of the wounded soul, I can't do anything reckless until it is fully healed unless I want hidden dangers that can flare up in the worst possible situation. My soul is healing at a faster rate each and every day though. How did that happen? Because of this cheaty Hougyoku, not that I hate it since it's mine.

The Hougyoku follows and grants the desire of the hearts around it and it just heard my wish of faster recovery rate. The Hougyoku is damage and can't grant wishes as easily as it did with Aizen. Despite this, it is still the most overpowered item that I know. Just by giving it enough time, it can realize anything, probably.

My kidou(Demon Arts) training is also not going well as I want. If I want to use it without separating my body and soul, I have to use mana to channel my reiryoku through my body, as a result, my reiryoku will be laced with mana and the kidou will not activate properly. Melding both mana and reiryoku together is proving harder than I expected. With this problem, I can only use spells of number 30 and below in both Hadou(Way of Destruction) and Bakudou(Way of Binding). I don't if that is enough for my safety as I never fought with anything abnormal yet.

My body techniques, on the other hand, are progressing as expected. I can already use Shunpo(Flash Step) in multiple succession, but due to my body's limit, I can only travel 5-10 meters per jump and a maximum of 5 succession in every ten minutes before my legs give up. My Zanjustsu(Art of the Sword), like my Shunpo, is limited by my body and I can only display less than half of its usual effectiveness.

I need more training, but I can only do that every evening and in a place without any eyes and ears. It's not like I'm in a hurry anyway or in any immediate danger. I want to enjoy my second life to the fullest unless my curiosity kicks in, and that will probably happen in the future knowing me.

Of course, it will not be me without my trusty gadgets. I already recreated my portable Gigai(Faux Body). I can't really do without them, it just doesn't feel right. I also added some new nifty features, the aura copier, and a simple A.I. From my observations, supernatural beings of this world can detect aura to pinpoint someone's location, race, and to some extent, power. The aura copier, like its name, can copy the target's aura for a few seconds to a few minutes. Those few seconds are enough to confuse and deceive someone in battle and change the tide for one's favor.

The second one is a simple A.I. for simple actions like walking, running, jumping or even facial expressions. I can't have my Gigai just stand in place while copying someone's aura, that is just too fake.

I also already recreated my Reiatsu-concealing cloak, though I should call it now aura-concealing cloak due to it being capable of hiding someone's aura and imitating the surrounding energy flows to conceal a 'blank space' created by concealing an aura. It can't still hide sound and sight though.

Now moving unto Benihime. These few months, I kept diving inside my soul to knock on the doors of an old large Japanese mansion. Inside of this mansion is Benihime, my Zanpakuto. I kept knocking on these doors in hopes to awaken her but not a single time I succeeded. I know that she is inside since I can feel it, but it looked like she too has taken damage from reincarnation and not a small amount of damage since my connection to her is almost nonexistent. I hope I can see her soon. Despite her bad and sadistic personality, I still missed her 'cause she's always there for me all the time for my whole life, an irreplaceable partner. She's also probably the one who embedded the Hougyoku in me in an attempt to save my life.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kisuke! Wake up! It's late!"

A voice of a woman resounded throughout the old two-story house.

*Groan* "Fifte- no, half an hour more please."

Replied Kisuke back to the voice while clutching his blanket over his head. He didn't leave the comfort of his bed yet since he was very tired from yesterday's experiments.

"Did you stayed up late again last night? What were you doing anyway?"

The voice of his mother from the first floor resounded again, but this time, Kisuke didn't bother to answer back.

Soft footsteps were heard from the stairs and Kisuke's mother came up to his room on the second floor. She didn't knock on the door and immediately opened it. Kisuke's mother, Urahara Sakura, noted the messy room of his son with various tools and items laying around. She has gotten used to this kind of sight by seeing it almost every day.

At first, she reprimands him every time his room is messy. Although he will clean up, after a few days, it'll end up in this kind of mess again. After this repeated a dozen times of so, she stopped scolding him and just reminds him to clean his room every now and then, in any case, he cleans his room himself whenever necessary and because she doesn't think that every 8 years old kid can clean up their own mess, she is contented with her son even though leaving a messy room is not a very good trait in the first place.

She asked him one time is he wants to become an engineer or an inventor when he grows up because he loves tinkering with things, but she was surprised when he answered back that he wanted to become a candy store owner. She thought it was just a child's whim and didn't ask anymore.

Sakura came to his bedside and nudge him a bit before saying, "Get up. It's already 10 AM. I already told you not to stay up doing weird things, both Issei-kun and Irina-chan are downstairs. Aren't you hanging out with them today?"

Kisuke moved a bit before denying the things his mother said, "I'm not doing anything weird, I'm just tinkering with some things, and I don't remember promising them anything. If they are there, let them wait for an hour more, they enjoy your sweets anyway, no big deal..." Then a snoring sound was heard.

This ticked her mother off. "If you don't get up in another five seconds, I promise that I will drag you to the shopping district later and leave you in the hands of those aunties that you love so much."

Kisuke heard a cheerful voice that didn't match its contents from his mother. He immediately sprang up and tossed his blanket aside while saying, "I'm up! I'm up, alright! I just remembered that I'll be playing with Issei and Irina at the riverbank today." And he rushed for the door leaving his mother behind.

"Go wash up first and brush your teeth. Your breakfast is on the table. I have to go first since I still have a meeting to attend. Lock the doors and the windows before you leave and don't stay out too late, alright?" Sakura's reminders reached Kisuke as he goes into the washroom.

"Got it. Stay safe." Kisuke said before closing the door.

While he was washing up, he heard his mother talk to someone before leaving, "You two, take your time. You can take those cookies when leave, treat it as a snack while having fun." Then he heard the door at the front close, after a while, a sound of engine revs up and his mother left for work.

After washing up, Kisuke made a beeline to the living room, there he saw to kids of his age. The first one is Hyoudou Issei, a kid with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He first met him at the Primary School. The second one is Shidou Irina, a kid with short chestnut-colored hair tied in ponytail and violet eyes. Although she acts and looks like a boy, she is, in fact, a girl and Issei probably still thinks she is a guy. He didn't bother correcting his view because he thought it would be more amusing that way. Like Issei, Kisuke first met her at the Primary School, and this two are his childhood friends in this life.

It might be weird for an old man like him to make friends with kids, but it would even be weirder for a kid if he didn't make any friends of his age, and it would just make his mother worry unnecessarily. There are reasons, however, why he chose to make friends with this out of tens and hundreds of kids out there. Irina, while faint, emits an aura that is warm and calming which doesn't exist in any other people except for her father. When Kisuke her father, he also emits the warm and calming aura but on a stronger scale. Issei, on the contrary, has normal parents, but Issei himself also emits an aura different from Irina, it feels overbearing and prideful. It is so faint, hower, that Kisuke wasn't able to notice it until he is only a meter away from Issei.

Although the reason why he approached this two is impure, he learned to enjoy their company and antics and treats them as his little brother and sister.

"You two are early as always," Kisuke said while scratching his head and yawning.

""You just wake up way too late!"" both Issei and Irina responded while holding the cookies in their hands.

Kisuke took a sit on the chair of the dining table while reaching out for his breakfast, a toast. After he took a bite at it he asks the two "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Irina found an abandoned factory the other day and wants to play there today." Answered Issei after taking a sip from his juice.

"Let's go there and find some ghosts, then kick there asses!" Irina is excited at the thought of exorcising ghosts because of his family's influence as a devote believer of Christianity.

"Is that so?" Kisuke is lacking any enthusiasm when he suddenly thought 'Maybe I can use it as my training field as delinquents started gathering at my previous spot.'

"Okay, finish up and let's go. I want to see this abandoned factory." Eating the last bit of his breakfast, he stood up and urge the two to finish up.

"Ohh... Looks like Kisuke is also excited to see a ghost." Irina also sprang up while cleaning up the table.

"I don't want to see any ghost." Only Issei is against their trip.


	5. Chapter 5

"So this is the abandoned factory that you found?"

Kisuke inspected the factory and its surrounding area, "The building itself is in a pretty good state, why would somebody abandon this? Or maybe it's for sale with no prospective buyer?" He commented.

"Let's stop standing around and enter!" Irina excitedly ran for the door at the side, it's probably the staff's entrance, Kisuke thought.

"Say, we shouldn't be doing this. What if something jumped at us? Look, it's too dark inside." Issei said while already regretting his decision of him coming with the two.

"You're such a wimp, Issei, man up will ya." Irina shot a look at Issei and saw him trembling like a new chick.

The trio entered the premise and the reached the what seemed to be factory proper from the side door. It's dark but the lights of the sun entering from the windows and holes in the roof are enough to navigate around. There are no equipment or tools around that are used in its factory days, just some wooden boxes and metal drums.

While they were wandering around and peeping at the empty wooden boxes and rusty metal drums, Kisuke suddenly got hold of a stench that doesn't bring any good news, especially in a place like this, the smell of blood.

"Alright you two, there is nothing here, let's leave." Kisuke immediately decided to leave. Even though he has the ability to protect this two from common dangers, he didn't want to pointlessly risk their safety and there is always a possibility that the situation is currently out of his league, in that case, he isn't completely sure if he can protect them from harm.

"Ehh~? But we haven't seen any ghosts yet. Let's look around longer." Irina protested at Kisuke proposal. While Issei immediately seconded Kisuke's decision, "Irina, Kisuke is right. We should leave. There is nothing here."

While they were bickering around, Kisuke felt an evil aura entered the factory from where they came from. 'Too late, huh?' he thought.

A blond Caucasian man around the age of 30 wearing a white suit and white hat is at the door when they turned around and finally decided to leave.

"Oho? What's this? Some free food came running for me at a place like this. Lucky~." The blond man muttered while looking at the trio and giving off a cold and chilling sensation that even the two kids felt. He also has this sinister smile on his face showing off his sharp teeth that isn't very human-like.

"Issei, Irina, come look this way for a bit," Kisuke called out to the two that were frozen in place.

The two awoke and clamored to Kisuke "Kisuke! What is he!? What did he mean by food!? What's with sharp teeth!?" Irina immediately panicked while Issei kept shaking and muttering "Is it a ghost!?"

Kisuke put both of his hands over their faces, and whispered "Inemuri(Forced Slumber)." The fell unconscious and collapsed to the floor kicking up dust. He drags them away for a bit, settling them at the corner. Kisuke returned and looked at the man in the western suit still smiling but with a clear look of confusion his face, although he still let Kisuke drag the two and see what happen.

"What did you kid?" The man wasn't able to his curiosity anymore and asked.

"Oh, That? Just a technique to force someone to sleep, not anything impressive~." Replied Kisuke in a jovial tone that doesn't match the atmosphere.

The man's smile finally disappeared and furrowed his brows, something is not right in the situation he thought, "Why are you happy? Is that magic? but I didn't see any magic circle nor you used any tools. Martial Arts? But you didn't touch them. You are obviously a human child and not some devil or angel hybrid nor some old human mage that has access to chantless and circleless magic even at a low level. Who are you?"

"Woah, take it, easy mister. I can't answer all of that if bombard me with questions." Kisuke raised up his hands in mock surrender.

"Let me introduce myself first. Urahara Kisuke, just a humble primary schooler. Pleased to make your acquaintance. " Kisuke reached out for his head and then suddenly stopped, 'Damn, I don't have my hat. I should make my favorite hat if I got some free time.'

"Are you mocking me?" Veins became visible on mister's head.

"I'm not lying though. You can check for my profile at Kuoh Academy. I'm first in my grade you know." Kisuke responded at the angry man.

For a few seconds, the two stared at each other trying to find out more about the other.

"Haah... Well, it doesn't matter." The mister sigh and straighten himself up. The smile returned to his face and said, "I guess it's my turn to introduce myself. The name is Vince, Vince Pearce." His blue eyes suddenly flashed red and a malevolent aura came from his form, crashing down onto Kisuke. "And I'm a devil."

Vince looked at Kisuke shaking. Although he couldn't see the look on his face since his eyes were covered by his light blond hair, the devil is pretty that he is shaking from too much fear and this gives him a lot of delight.

"Pu..." A sound escapes from Kisuke's mouth then, "PuHaHaHaHaHa, seriously!? What the hell!? Does someone actually do that in real life? How cliche, and this is obviously not your first time doing this." Kisuke is trying to rein in himself, but he clearly needed more time to stop shaking.

Vince is dumbfounded at the turn of events. When he heard him laughing out loud, he thought that the kid finally lost it from fear, though he is confused since he is obviously too young to go crazy, he should just be bawling himself out. But when he heard the reason why he is laughing, his mind finally blanked out and unable to respond.

"Ehem. Sorry to rain on your parade, but I few comments in your actions just now. First, is you clearly watched too many horror movies, please don't copy those even though you thought it was cool, they are not. Second is what do you hope to achieve by scaring a child? Showing that you are the bigger bully? Just so you know, there is nothing more annoying than a bawling kid, you and your shit taste." Kisuke continued while trying to put on a serious face but failed miserably.

Vince listened to those words and finally responded. A crazed look took on his face a shouted to the kid in front of him, "You bastard! I'm going to torture before killing and eating you!" He finally lost his cool.

From Vince's hands, claws of three inches with metallic sheen shoot out of his fingertips. He dashed towards Kisuke's location and tried to swipe his claws to his left shoulder. But when he is about to hit, Kisuke suddenly disappeared. Before he could react, Kisuke's voice suddenly resounded behind him, "Sai(Restrain)." His arms suddenly moved towards his back and he can't control it.

Scared of this unknown spell that controlled his body, he jumps forward in an attempt to shake off the 'devil' behind him. But this is futile since Kisuke appeared to his front and planted a foot at Vince's face.

Vince somersaulted in the air a few times. While trying to regain his posture in the air, he was able to shake off the control over his arms. Before he could rejoice, the 'devil's' voice resounded again, "Byakurai(White Lightning)." And he saw a bolt of white lightning pierced his right shoulder.

"WHAT!?" Vince shouted in disbelief.

"Now then devil-san, please don't suddenly die on me before I test a few things on you~." Vince listened to Kisuke in distress and he finally realized if he doesn't give it his all, he might just really die today.


	6. Chapter 6

Thirty years ago, Vince Pearce is human and a mage, a criminal mage that is. He has a talent that is just below those who are deemed as a genius. But when experienced and acquired the power of magic, he got drunk on it real fast. He robbed, murdered, raped, and many more with the help of his magic.

He got discovered when someone finally felt suspicious about him and reported to the Mage Association with some incomplete evidence of his atrocities.

Vince's name is already high up in Mage Association's list of suspected criminal but no evidence found when he was reported. So when they got a little bit of evidence, the Enforcement Department of the Association immediately took off and searched his whole mansion and few of his known safehouse.

With everything searched, they found a large number of stolen items, in addition to this, they found many corpses; skeleton, rotten, and fresh, most are young women.

The fresh corpses were easily identified as missing women, and all of them are, to some degree, pretty.

The Association immediately issued a manhunt and a large bounty on Vince's head. They almost had him, when he suddenly disappeared, but in fact, he was helped by a devil with considerable high rank.

This devil is one of the believers of evil, those devils must strive hard to bring chaos to the world. He and Vince got along well due to their views in life. The devil Vince reincarnated as one of his own and took on the position of bishop in his peerage.

Vince's actions got obviously worst, but that didn't take long when the other devils in the Underworld got fed of his master's action and took action against him. He, without any hesitation, betrayed him and escaped. The Underworld dubbed him as a B-rank stray devil and another bounty was placed on his head.

He returned to the human world and went into a killing spree, eating human flesh and soul to strengthen himself.

He then joined an organization named Khaos Brigade and was sent to Kuoh Town to investigate its ruler, a high-class devil, Cleria Belial, and her lover, an exorcist, Masaomi Yaegaki.

It made him laugh when he heard that a high ranking devil is in love with a human and an exorcist at that.

He used the abandoned factory as his temporary base of operation while he is in Kuoh Town. There are already few people who trespassed this place for all different reasons and he did all the same thing to all of them, killed and eaten.

One day, when he is done investigating for the day, he notices three kids trespassed this time around and he thought everything would be the same as the last time. But a child, who introduced himself as Urahara Kisuke destroyed this notion. This child looks like an 8-year old kid with a kind of messy light blond hair, almost pale which is quite rare.

Vince, despite his atrocities, is an experienced mage and fighter. He already fought with angels, fallen angels, youkai, and other devils. He knows for sure that to use magic, you have to construct a magic circle as the source of the spell's 'logic' and pour your mana, demonic power, or holy powers to activate it. Of course, there are exceptions to this, bloodline abilities which belong to a high class or top noble beings of this world, Sacred gears that go with human reincarnation, Treasured tools that some factions keep, and Senjutsu(Sage Arts) that make use of natural energy in the atmosphere.

This Urahara Kisuke just completed a spell of a lightning system that is known for its destructive nature with a single word and easily pierced through his strengthened body. The fuel for this spell seems to be mana, but there is something different to it as just in the presence of this 'mana' put pressure to soul directly, and this scared Vince since this is the first time he comes across this kind of magic, not even from the records of magic in his master's gigantic library.

Maybe he only missed it and hasn't read it yet, but it is impossible for this kind of magic which affected the soul just in its presence to remain unknown or completely unheard of. Even in his new organization that composes of different races, no one is capable of doing this.

"W-What are you!?" Vince asked in a panic. "How did you that!" He added.

"What are you talking about, devil-san?" Kisuke replied while slowly walking towards Vince, "I'm obviously a human child. As for how I did that, it is called Kidou(Demon Arts), and you don't need to know the specifics about that, just think of it as the magic that is fueled by my soul."

'A magic fueled by your own soul!? That's just one way of suicide! This bastard is really looking down on me.' Vince thought at Kisuke's answer.

"Your face tells me that you don't believe what I just said." Kisuke's continued with a light smile on his face. "Whatever, you won't live past today, just letting you know." Kisuke suddenly released his Reatsu(Spiritual Pressure) which weighs down everything in the vicinity.

From Vince's point of perspective, some unknown force suddenly tried pushing him to the ground and the feeling of imminent death became more pronounced. His instincts as a devil are already telling him to run away as fast possible and he had never been this close to death.

"AHHHH!" Vince shouted with bloodshot eyes, circles of green colored lines and strange symbols appeared in front of Vince, with it, balls of green-colored flames of various sizes materialized a second later and launched towards Kisuke.

"Bakudou No.44, Sekisho(Barrier)" Kisuke silently muttered onto incoming fireballs, and a wall of fuzzy light instantly appeared in front of him.

The fireballs hit the wall and a large explosion ensues which destroyed a part of the factory. Vince didn't look at the destruction and bolted towards Issei and Irina's location. Vince knew if he escaped outside, Kisuke will be able to catch him easily with the speed that he previously displayed, so he hoped to take the other two kids as his hostage, that is the only way he thinks he could survive this calamity that fell on him.

He easily reached the place where Kisuke hid the two, but they were nowhere to be found. He tried looking anywhere near that area, but he didn't even catch the glimpse of their shadow.

"You won't find them anywhere since I hid them well." Kisuke's voice finally resounded behind him. Vince looked back and saw Kisuke walk towards him amidst of smoke and debris while giving him a mocking smile.

Vince was shocked since even though he didn't expect him to die he expected him to be seriously wounded 'cause he used almost all of his demonic power for that attack, but he came out with just his clothes dusty and wrinkled.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just die with me then." Vince's last strand of reasons was snapped and just choose to die with his hateful enemy. His body suddenly inflated trice of its size and it started catching green flames allover.

"Seriously? You gave up way too fast." Kisuke commented while looking at Vince's state. "Oh well, you could just go on your own, I don't really have a hobby of dying with some strange old man. Hako Okuri(Farewell Box)."

A transparent blue box appeared around the devil. Vince, along with the blue box disappeared and a large explosion was heard at a distance a few seconds later.


	7. Chapter 7

*BOOOM!* A large explosion was heard at the distance several seconds after Vince's overly grown body was forcibly teleported.

"Whew, good thing I learned that Kidou from Hachi, it proved to be useful at times like this." Kisuke wiped his nonexistent sweat. Kisuke then started walking towards the place where Vince first looked for Issei and Irina.

This part of the factory is relatively unscathed, which is almost a miracle after those bombardments by the devil.

After Kisuke reached the place, he swiped his right hand in the air and a line of light was drawn in its trajectory. The line then split the air revealing both the unconscious Issei and Irina inside a pyramid-shaped barrier.

"Kudos to me setting up barriers for these two," Kisuke said to himself while lightly smiling.

Aside from the barrier for these two, he also set up an auditory, visual, repelling, and aura concealing barriers around the abandoned factory before he came out to face Vince, or else, waves of onlookers will be outside with the noises they made.

"This is wonder though, more and more activities from these supernatural beings are occurring all over the town. Maybe I should take a look, I need more information about them anyway, this is a good chance." Kisuke muttered while clearing the rubbles around the two children.

'I should move this two first.' He thought to himself and started by carrying Issei to his back. He could carry the two with ease, but it is still broad daylight outside and carrying two people with his size will only attract unwanted attention.

Kisuke chose Issei first because he is nearer than Irina's and it'll only take 30 minutes or so to go back and forth.

While going back to the factory to get Irina, he saw people gathering towards the outskirts of the town, specifically, towards the wide plain with only grass on it. That is where Kisuke sent Vince when he tried to self destruct.

Increasing his pace, he got back 5 minutes earlier than estimated but he saw Irina already woke up with tears threatening to fall from her eyes and looking around in distress. 'Oh crap, I don't have my memory-changer-kun yet, how should trick her?'

Kisuke saw her not being able to walk straight and presumed that she tripped herself while looking for him and Issei in panic. 'I should remove the barriers first before she notices anything weird.' Kisuke went out for a few seconds before coming back in showing himself to Irina.

"Kisuke-kun~!" Irina shouted in delight and run to Kisuke's direction despite hurting her foot.

Irina jumped in Kisuke's embrace and he has no choice but to catch her or she might hurt herself again. "Kisuke-kun! Thank God, you're safe. You didn't know how worried I was when I woke alone in a ruined building. Right! Issei-kun! Where is Issei-kun!?" Irina said all of this in one breather while bawling. Kisuke felt guilty leaving her all alone like this, though he really didn't expect her to wake up so fast.

"Issei is alright. I already sent him home while you're sleeping, so you don't have to cry, here let me wipe your face, your snot is everywhere." While reassuring Irina, Kisuke took out his handkerchief to wipe off the dust and tears on her face.

"Mmh, that's good... wait, what!? You left me alone here?! Why!?" Irina manages to notice the hidden meaning of Kisuke words. 'So you get it huh.' Kisuke thought.

"Now, now, calm down will ya. I'll explain everything to you. So for now, let's get out of this place first before people started gathering. You don't want to talk to the police, do you?" Kisuke used the stern image police to scare Irina.

Like most children, Irina immediately became nervous at the thought of talking to the police. "Let's leave!" Irina tried to run outside but, "Ow! I forgot I sprained my foot."

"Hahh, come here and climb to my back, I'll carry you out." Kisuke thought that he should heal the sprain while carrying her.

2:00 pm at the park.

The sun is the past midpoint, but it is still very hot. Irina and Kisuke are sitting on the chair with a tree's shade. The wind is softly blowing and caressing their faces which is quite comfortable.

Irina is munching on the strawberry crepe that Kisuke both earlier, while still in a bad mood, the food made it a lot better.

'How should go with this? Hmmm... Alright, let's just go with a ridiculous tale and be done with it.' Kisuke decides to concoct an unbelievable story that a child can bite.

"Hey, when are you going to tell me what happened?" Even though Irina asked casually, the fear in her eyes didn't escape Kisuke's observation. Trauma is not a good thing, especially for a child, one reason why Kisuke opts for a ridiculous story.

"Irina, what I'm about to tell you is a big secret. Can you keep a secret." Kisuke put on a serious look while look at Irina.

"Secret? What will happen if I tell others?" Irina asked in wonder.

"I will die." Kisuke gave stress to his words, and he continued, "Since you already know that I will die, you are already part of the secret, so if you tell others, I will die."

"Die!? I promise! I promise I won't tell anyone so please don't die!" Irina was obviously shocked at the revelation.

"I won't as long as you don't tell anyone what happened." Irina looks like she is in danger of breaking her neck from nodding at Kisuke's words.

'Part one, success.' Kisuke did a gut pose inside his head.

"Now just keep quiet as I tell you everything that happened in there." Kisuke looks at Irina who is ready to listen.

Kisuke inhaled deeply and started narrating, "The man in white snapped his fingers after entering, and the two of you suddenly lose consciousness. I was panicking when the man suddenly introduced himself as alien from planet Novarasc and he is there to confiscate my hair. I was really scared at that time since I love my hair, and I don't want to lose it. He suddenly did something and the factory was destroyed before I knew it. He probably did that to show his powers. Since I can't leave you two even though I love my hair so much, I gathered my courage and fought back. I threw everything that I was able to hold at him but that do anything to him until I managed to pick up a bottle of water with a little bit of water left. I threw it at him and the water hit him, he suddenly very hurt. I discovered that water is his weakness but there is no more water left. An idea suddenly hit me and I started spitting at him. After I hit him a few times, he got scared and immediately escaped riding his UFO while shouting that he will never return to this planet again. End of story."

"... W-What?" Irina is understandably confused, but Kisuke didn't let her continue.

"You see, before he left, he cursed me. I can only tell this to one other person or I will die, so please don't tell this to anyone! I don't want to die." Kisuke looked at Irina's eyes while closing their distance.

"I won't!" Irina immediately answered putting a smile on Kisuke's face. "It's an alien? not a ghost?"

Irina asked uncertainly.

"Not a ghost, nor a devil and a youkai. It's an alien" Kisuke replied back.

"He will never come back?" Irina asked the most important question for her.

"Never. We have a lot of water after all." Assured by Kisuke, Irina sighed in relief, "Thank you, God."

Looking at Irina, Kisuke thought that he was able to move his attention from the destroyed building to the 'never-coming-back alien' which also made Kisuke sighed in relief.

"Then why did you leave me and rescued Issei first?" This sudden question of Irina caught Kisuke off-guard.

"Well, because you know how scared and timid he is when he entered the factory and his house is nearer, I figured I should carry him back first. After all, you are tougher and more masculine than him." Kisuke just blurted out what is in his mind.

"WHAT!? Who is more masculine!? I'm a girl!" Irina shouted at Kisuke's comment.

"Issei probably thinks you're a boy, even I'm not sure if you're a girl until you told me just now." Replied back by Kisuke, which makes Irina more infuriated.

"What did say!? Dammit, I'm going home now! I'll show you that I'm a girl too later!" Irina runs off while tears are about to fall again from her eyes.

"Hahaha, what a cute reaction," Kisuke said to himself.

"I'm tired, I should go home too. I need to prepare a lot of things if I want to join in the fun." He continued muttering while stretchering his arms and yawning.

But at that time, he felt something unbelievable. With his eyes wide opened in shock, he used Shunpo(Flash Step) in quick successions to enter the forest behind the park. 100 meters deep, he suddenly stops and looks in front of him.

There he saw a kitten.

A black kitten with golden eyes that is releasing a very familiar Reiatsu signature. A signature that shouldn't exist in this world.

"Yoru...i..chi?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Yoru...i..chi?" Kisuke muttered in surprise. He couldn't immediately believe the pleasant surprise. After all, this is another world and he got the help of Hougyoku and Benihime to reincarnate in one piece.

"Kisuke...?" The kitten spoke, but contrary to its cute and small appearance, it has a distinctly male voice.

"Yoruichi!" Kisuke finally believed what he is seeing and ran towards the small feline.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi has the same reaction and also ran to Kisuke's direction.

Kisuke was about to hug Yoruichi when she took out her claws. Before he could react, Yoruichi swiped Kisuke's face leaving three lines of blood.

"Ow ow ow ow. What was that for?!" Touching his face, Kisuke asks the kitten while grimacing in pain.

"Oh, it's just that I promised myself that if I ever run into you again, I'll either plant a foot or claw your face for letting me go into that form while we are fighting that Quincy," Yoruichi replied in a happy voice.

Kisuke's eyes kept twitching listening to her words, but he didn't feel guilty even a little bit.

"Haaah... Way to ruin our reunion." Kisuke just sighed and let Yoruichi gloat for a moment, but then he suddenly noticed something. "Hey, since this is such a pleasant reunion, why didn't you at least transform back into human form?"

"That is my question! How can you use Shunpo(Flash Step) so casually!? And from the way it looks, your body isn't burdened by using that." Instead of answering, Yoruichi asked Kisuke about the use of Shinigami Arts.

"Why are you asking about that?... Wait, could it be?" Kisuke was hit by an idea.

And Yoruichi just confirmed that idea, "Yes, I've been stuck in this form for the last two years."

"How did you survive?" Kisuke asked wanting to ascertain something.

"Of course the cute me can't be resisted by those humans." Yoruichi put on a smug face while declaring.

"Pffft! AHAHAHAHA! The prestigious lady of Shihouin Family and former Captain of Stealth Forces is stuck in acting cute in front of humans for food! How will Sui Fon and Byakura if they knew this I wonder. Crap, I really wanna see their faces now." Kisuke laughed out loud at the kitty's face in the middle of the forest without remorse.

Of course, this earned him another three swipes in the face from the furious kitten before he stopped.

"Can you answer me now? How can you used that technique?" Yoruichi asked again, but this time, with a glare.

"*Cough* *cough* Ehem, I'll teach you how, but not here let's go to my place first." Kisuke cleared his throat and suggested going home first. "By the way, don't speak or you might scare others." He added.

"I know what to do, let's go now." The kitten replied while she nestled at Kisuke's arms.

Before leaving the forest, Kisuke first healed his wounds from the 'battle' earlier.

After 30 minutes of walking, they reached the Urahara household. Kisuke noticed that his mother already returned home and cooking dinner.

"I'm home!" Kisuke shouted when he reached the door.

"Take a bath! Dinner will be ready when you get out." Kisuke's mom's voice came from the kitchen.

"Mom, I want to talk about something." Kisuke walked into the kitchen and saw his mom preparing to fry some beef patties.

"What is it, sweety? Want me to wash you up? Then let me finish this first and I'll be with you." Sakura replied while she busied herself at the counter.

Yoruichi, in her cat form, is trying her best not to laugh and just kept banging her head on Kisuke's chest. Yoruichi didn't think that on the years that she didn't see her perverted shop owner, he would become such mama's boy.

Kisuke just sighed because he already knew this would happen. "Haah, not that, please look over here."

Sakura turned around and saw the black kitten nestled in Kisuke's arms. "Hmmm, this is?"

"I want to take care of her," Kisuke said to his mother.

Sakura was silent for a few seconds then asked her son, "Can you take care of it without my help."

"Yes." Kisuke immediately replied.

Sakura smiled at her son's answer seemingly satisfied. "Now go take a bath. Take that dusty kitten with you. What's her name by the way?"

"It's Yoruichi." Kisuke turned around intending to go to the bathroom.

"Be careful while washing her alright?" Sakura reminded her son who is already at the bathroom's door.

"Got it." Kisuke closed the door, set aside Yoruichi and started undressing.

"It's amazing that you have the same body while we are younger in the Soul Society." The black feline commented while looking at his body. Her gaze even stopped at Kisuke's junior for a few seconds. "Even the same size." She added.

"Don't tell you're interested in shota's body." Covering his most important part, he looked at Yoruichi in disbelief.

"That's not it! Idiot! I'm just remembering the old times." The cat angrily defended herself.

"If that's the case, it's fine then." Kisuke picked up Yoruichi and proceeded to the shower.

Kisuke gently washed Yoruichi before moving to himself and both of them moved towards the bathtub. Yoruichi is inside the basin filled with hot water and enjoying the feeling since it's been a while she took a proper bath. Kisuke also enjoyed dipping after a tiring day.

The two were silent for a while. After a few moments, Kisuke spoke, "What is your story?"

Yoruichi meowed for a bit a said, "I'm an orphan."

Kisuke looked and urge her to continue.

"I don't know who my parents are. I regained my memories at the orphanage next town over when I was 4 years old. The treatment isn't bad, but it isn't very good either. I won't go into detail about my life there. When I turned 6, I tried my transformation on a whim but I was not able to turn back and you know why. I'm probably considered as a missing person but I don't think they will search for me for more than a month or two. I've been moving here and there until you found me in the forest." Yoruichi stopped there and continued to enjoy the bath.

"Heh~, looks like I got lucky with my mother." Kisuke lightly commented. "Though it doesn't really matter since you'll be with me from here on out." He continued.


	9. Chapter 9

In Kisuke's room, after dinner, the two are sprawled on the bed.

"Should we start?" Kisuke stood up and walked towards the center of the room to set up some barriers to avoid some accidents.

"How are you going to teach me?" Yoruichi followed him and sat in the middle. "You aren't going to lecture on this, are you? That's going to take ages." She added.

"I'm not. I'm going to pass you my mana-reiryoku mixture and you just have to imitate that for your whole mana and reiryoku. You can feel mana right? You should be able to control that like reiryoku." Kisuke extended his arm towards the cat and prepared to transfer some of his hybrid energy.

"You mean that annoying energy that comes from the physical body? I controlling it is pretty easy, but it hurts when it touches the reiryoku. How did you even think of mixing these two?" The kitten closed her eyes to feel the energy coming from Kisuke. After a few minutes, she started mixing the energies bit by bit. "Hooh, so you can really mix these two."

"You're doing great, just keep it up until you manage to do that to all of your reserves. It should stay that way when you're done." Kisuke thinks that it would take a few weeks for Yoruichi to meld everything.

He is about to withdraw his hands when he felt the Hougyoku releasing a huge amount of power and it flowed from his arms towards Yoruichi's small form.

Kisuke immediately activated the barriers that he put up before this. A sound barrier, impact dampening barrier, and aura concealing barrier.

Both Kisuke and Yoruichi can't move but both of their bodies are being attacked by intense pain. Even if both of them are being ravaged, the two of them are very experienced, and this a little bit of pain that can make any grown man cry isn't affecting them much. They just endured it silently.

After the whole ordeal, they were released and the Hougyoku returned to its natural state. Kisuke inspected his body and saw his energy reserves became more stable which would take him a few more months to do. With this, he can start fusing his physical and spiritual body to regain his Shinigami abilities in full.

Kisuke looked at Yoruichi's direction and saw the kitten explode into smokes. The smoke cleared up and there he saw a child with dark skin, golden irises and neck length black hair with a cheeky smile on her face which is very familiar to him as she has the same appearance when they were young in Soul Society.

"Now onto our second reunion." Before Kisuke could react, Yoruichi jumped on him and planted her lips to his.

Kisuke was obviously dumbfounded at Yoruichi's action but only for a few moments. He reacted and responded in kind. They were kissing like crazy, seeking warmth from each other's embrace. His tongue gently slips inside her mouth, exploring each and every inch of her tongue. Yoruichi felt like she is melting at his touch but she doesn't want to lose to him and used her tongue to entangle his. Both of their hearts are beating faster and faster but Kisuke got a hold of himself first.

With the last smooch, he separated from Yoruichi, leaving a trail of saliva between them. Both of them are breathing hard from the lack of air. He saw her glazed eyes and his body felt hot, but he knew continuing would be bad.

"Let's stop now, both of us have a child's body. Let's do this again when you've bloomed in all sorts of places." Shaking his head, he calmed himself down while gently embracing Yoruichi.

Yoruichi didn't say anything and just rested her head on his chest, slowly regulating her breathing.

"You're the proactive type, but not the one who does this. What changed?" Having restored his state, Kisuke whispered beside Yoruichi's ears.

"I just don't wanna regret again." Yoruichi just said one thing and Kisuke understands her point.

The two rested for a bit, not separating. They just broke through their relationship status quo and didn't want to leave each other's embrace for a while.

"Seeing you in this world, I have a guess on why we're able to reincarnate here." Kisuke suddenly said while stroking Yoruichi's head.

"Your Zanpakuto is more overpowered than I presumed." Kisuke continued.

"Well, I can't really control it, especially its Bankai's ability." Closing her eyes, Yoruichi commented on his words.

"Space manipulation, right? If not controlled, it can cut through dimensions. No wonder you were banned to use that since it'll disrupt the stability of Soul Society and Human World." Kisuke sighed and continued stroking Yoruichi's head.

"Since you were able to change back, your mana and reiryoku were able to merge?" Kisuke inquired after taking a closer look at her state.

"Thanks to that unknown power that came from you. What was that anyway?" Yoruichi curiously asked.

"The Hougyoku." Kisuke casually replied.

"The Hougyoku?! Why do you have that?! Did you get it from Aizen?!" Yoruichi raised her head in shock and looked at Kisuke's eyes demanding an answer.

"I made another one. This is also one of the reasons why my soul didn't collapse from reincarnating. It is currently inside me." Kisuke answered.

"Won't you have any problem?" She was worried since she knows what the Hougyoku can do.

"I won't. I saw how Aizen used it in the past, so I'm ready for its tricks." Kisuke reassured her partner.

"Is that so. Just be careful." Yoruichi didn't ask anymore.

"I will." Kisuke stood up and carried Yoruichi towards the bed, laying and covering her with a blanket, giving her a final kiss to the forehead.

"Where are you going?" Yoruichi saw him put on a black cloak and a white blank mask.

"I'll be going out for a bit to investigate. The town is restless, I want to know what's up and expand my knowledge about them even for a bit." Kisuke collected a few more things before heading to the window.

"Want me to help?" Yoruichi asked before Kisuke could jump out.

"I'm fine. You, on the other hand, can practice some of your Kidou, Shunpo or Hakuda(Hand to hand Combat). The floor, walls, and ceiling can take some beating because of the barrier I put up. Just be careful not to destroy my things." Kisuke said his piece and disappeared in the night sky.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been four hours since Kisuke started gathering information. He looked at his wristwatch and saw that it's already midnight. Besides some activity at the town's center, most of the households have turned off their lights.

The night sky is clear and you can see the stars clearly because today is a new moon making it pretty dark and moving around unnoticed very suitable.

Kisuke has already taken note of some activities happening tonight as he looked around.

There are a total of three groups and one individual. The first is a group of devils, the second is a group of human exorcists and the last is a pair of devil and human. The lone one is also a devil, he is only watching for now. This one is giving off a surprising amount of power coming from him and it would be dangerous for Kisuke to take him head-on.

"Now then, how do I mess with them? Hmmm, that one guy is giving me a dangerous feeling and doesn't strike me as a good person. Especially on how he sneers and give a mocking smile at the pair protecting each other." Kisuke quietly muttered to himself. "Yosh, sounds fun messing with that guy." Having a grin on his face, he decided his course of action.

Jumping from roof to roof while avoiding everyone's gaze and blending his aura to the surrounding, he reached a three-story building. Behind it was an open lot with some construction materials scattered.

Clashes of metal rang out and furious voices were heard. Kisuke took a peek below and saw 7 figures. The five humans who are holding a sword were surrounding the injured devil and man pair.

The human man is protecting the critically injured devil woman from the five while being injured himself. It seems that these two were the rumored devil and human lovers that Kisuke was hearing about while investigating.

The devil is Cleria Belial, a high-class devil from a prestigious family and the current ruler of Kuoh Town.

She is currently in a romantic relationship with Masaomi Yaegaki, an exorcist from the Protestant Church.

Masaomi Yaegaki is a man with long black hair and the subordinate of the guy who leads the five-man team against the duo.

The leader of the exorcists that were chasing them is Touji Shidou. It was not the first time Kisuke saw this man because he is the father of his childhood friend Irina Shidou.

Touji Shidou has light brown hair and wearing a priest robe. He is supposed to be the current leader of the Protestant Church of the town. Now he is currently chasing his subordinate that fell in love with a devil to stop their relationship.

"Masaomi! Leave the devil woman alone. Do you want to destroy the status quo between Heaven and Underworld?!." Touji shouted at his subordinate who is stubbornly protecting his woman.

Hearing this, Cleria who is already half unconscious and bloodied all over because of the battle with the other devils before they encounter the exorcists, opened her mouth, "Dear, just leave me alone. At least that way, one of us can survive."

"Cleria, you know that isn't gonna happen. Even If I died with you today, I'm never going to regret my choices because you're the woman I love." Masaomi looked at her with his face full of cuts and blood. Despite that, the gentle and loving gaze he has for Cleria wasn't masked.

"Masaomi..." Cleria can only cry after hearing his words. The warmth that she felt superseded the pain of her wounds and was able to gain the power to stand up straight, albeit, temporarily. She wanted to at least face death with his lover standing strong.

"You leave us no choice. Men... Kill them." Touji grimaced at his own words. It is very hard for him to give the order for his subordinate's death. He will regret this moment for his whole life, that, he was sure of.

Actually, the Church already gave an ultimatum, and that is to kill both of them tonight, no matter what happens.

The Church is already vaguely aware of the two's relationship and lets it go since it was also beneficial for them since this town is a devil's territory.

But an order from the higher-ups suddenly came this afternoon, and that is to hunt down the criminals which threaten the balance between Heaven and Underworld. Five exorcists, who are subordinates of one of the criminals, were dispatched to accomplish the mission.

Ordinarily, just five of them aren't enough to fight a high-class devil head-on, they were just following the order. But to Touji's surprise, when they found the two, the devil, Cleria Belial was already critically injured and won't be able to fight, while Masaomi Yaegaki has multiple cuts, but not very serious is already beyond exhausted.

Touji never actually intend to kill Masaomi. He just wants him to separate from the Cleria and capture him to bring him to trial. That way, he would at least live and have a chance to redeem himself even if Masaomi were to hate him due to killing his lover. The Church is obviously hiding something, especially after the devils' "great" timing. He presumed that this isn't just about the status quo of Heaven and Underworld.

But Touji underestimated both of their feelings and was compelled to give the final order.

While they were preparing for the final clash, a shadow fell from the sky and faced Touji.

The intruder is very short, like a child, wears a black cloak with a hood that covers his whole body while wearing a nondescript mask.

The masked child-like man then started speaking, "Hello everyone, I'm totally not a suspicious person, nice to meet you all."

Everyone was silent and wasn't able to react due to many reasons. One being, only big idiots would believe someone who introduces himself as not a suspicious person while wearing a suspicious outfit. And two, that those were really the voice of a child. They were wondering why would a child fall from the sky and greet everyone?

The child in the cloak, not minding their reactions, continued, "I came here because I was moved by these two's love for each other and I wished to save them if you don't mind."

The exorcists finally have a reaction, they readied their swords increasing their vigilance to the maximum. They wouldn't underestimate someone just because he is a child, it could be just a spell to look and sound like a child.

Kisuke then declared, "The play starts here! Sekienton(Red Smoke Escape)!"


	11. Chapter 11

"The play starts here! Sekienton(Red Smoke Escape)!"

A small explosion occurred in front of Kisuke and a large amount of red smoke engulfed the surrounding.

The exorcists and the duo were caught off guard, but Touji Shidou immediately reacted and started giving orders, "Don't panic! Stay in your positions and don't let them leave through the gaps. Use wind magic to protect yourself and blow away the smoke upwards."

Despite being exorcists, they know some basic spells that can be useful in many situations, and one such situation is here.

They easily blow away the smoke and the area was cleared. In the middle, they saw the three are still there, but this time around, they were arguing.

No, instead of arguing, the child is one-sidedly chiding the devil and human duo.

"What the heck are you two doing?! Do you really wanna die that much?! I created such an opportunity yet you didn't take it?!" The child figure is fuming with anger.

"We were shocked too! You didn't even tell us what to do! You just abruptly release that colored smoke!" Masaomi got hold of himself and retorted to the unreasonable kid.

"Fine! I don't care anymore! I'll just leave. Damn, I just wasted my time here." The child finally had enough and jumped over the exorcists that are surrounding them. He started running away after landing 10 meters behind Touji.

"Sir, should we chase him?" One of the exorcists inquired.

"No, our objectives are here and we don't know if that kid is just trying to lure some of us away from him to give Masaomi an opening," Touji answered and renewed his stance slowly inching towards the duo.

"Masaomi! This will be the last chance! Leave the devil and come with us! You can move on after this!" Touji urges Masaomi for one last time, but he knew that it wouldn't change his answer.

"Give it up Touji, I will either escape and live with Cleria or die with her today." Masaomi is already determined to fight until the end.

"I see. That's too bad then." Touji jumped towards Masaomi and slashed at him. Masaomi was able to block the attack but he was thrown back for a few meters.

"Kill the devil first while I hold back Masaomi." Touji gave his order to every one of his group.

"TOUJI YOU BASTARD!" Masaomi was unsurprisingly furious and became more desperate.

...

After a few minutes, Cleria fell into her own pool of blood not breathing.

"NOOO! CLERIA!" Seeing this, Masaomi lost his mind and disregarded his own wounds and attacks landing to him in an attempt to go her side.

Masaomi kneeled beside Cleria and cried with tears of blood. Touji approached him from behind and plunged his sword through his heart.

Touji watched Masaomi slowly lose his strength and fell beside Cleria unmoving with deep regret.

All of the exorcists just sighed at the demise of their former comrade. This is the first time they finished a mission leaving them with regret at the result.

"Let's leave. I will call the cleaners to take care of this." Touji said while they are still mourning.

After a minute. Everyone has left.

In an unremarkable corner of the lot, a line of light appeared and split the air, three figures were revealed.

If Touji Shidou and his group were to see this, they would be shocked to the core because two of these figures were the ones they just killed, Cleria Belial and Masaomi Yaegaki.

Of course, the last figure is Kisuke with his white mask and black cloak.

The trio approached the 'dead bodies' and inspected it.

"Hmmm, as expected of me. Pretty well done if I must say so myself." Kisuke didn't forget to praise himself.

Cleria and Masaomi inspected the bodies more closely.

Cleria, who already healed most of her injuries while hiding with the help of Kisuke's unorthodox spell and strange candy medicine, couldn't contain her curiosity anymore and asked, "What are these?"

"It's called Gigai(Faux Body)." Kisuke nonchalantly answered her question.

"Gigai?"

Cleria looks like in her mid-twenties. She has a long ash white hair that complements her beauty. Despite that, she is a devil whose age somewhere around 50-70.

She is quite confident in her knowledge and even knew some of the most obscure scared gear but this is her first time hearing an item called Gigai.

She turned to her lover and asked, "Do you know this thing called Gigai."

"No idea. It is also my first time hearing about it. I'm surprised that even you don't know." Masaomi replied.

"I'm also surprised. An item like this has a wide array of use, it's impossible for something like this to be unknown, unless..." Cleria looked at the cloaked kid.

"If you're thinking that this is some relic or lost technology then I would have to disappoint you, they are not. I created this and this is only my second time using them."

"You created this?! I'm not saying I know everything but, how about that strange medicine you fed me that restored my stamina? If that were to in the market, all big factions will scramble to monopolize it. And I'm sure that didn't happen yet or any news about it existing. Where did you get that?" Cleria looked at Kisuke in shock forgetting her manners.

"I also created it. I call it Stamina candies and it'll be available in my shop in the future." Kisuke still replied nonchalantly while looking around seemingly trying to discover something.

"W-what?" Both Cleria and Masaomi were dumbfounded with what they heard.

"We can talk about this later. I told you, right? The play isn't over yet." Kisuke finally looked at the two and laughed a little.

"Is there really something else?" Masaomi was not convinced, not until he heard a voice behind them.

"If I didn't surround this area with alarm magic, I would have been fooled too. How did you do it, kid?"

From the shadow of the building appeared a middle-aged man in his 40's with long dark silver hair and hazel eyes wearing an extravagant robe with silver linings. This newcomer slowly walked to the trio's direction with an arrogant smirk on his face not hiding his creepy aura and ill intent.

This man stopped 7 meters away from the three and it seems that Cleria finally recognized him.

"You are!? Prince Rizevim Livan Lucifer!" Cleria shouted.

"What?! Lucifer?!" Masaomi also reacted to the name.

"Right, he is the son of the original Lucifer and one of the three known Super Devil." Cleria explained while having a heavy expression. "Why is someone like him here?"

"Well probably because he is the one initiating all of these?" Kisuke didn't change his attitude even after knowing he is in front of a Super Devil.

The couple doesn't know is he is just brave and strong or just plain ignorant.

"Hoh, so you know that I'm watching from a distance? But you obviously don't know anything about Super Devils, or else you wouldn't stand there all calm and collected. Haah, it doesn't really matter I guess since you already destroyed my plans. I can just test that thing somewhere else. For now, just die"

After speaking his monologue, he disappeared from his spot. In both Cleria and Masaomi's chest are spears made of pure demonic power.

All of them were shocked at his sheer speed, both bodily and magic.

When Kisuke saw this, he tried jumping back but was shocked again when the devil appeared in front of him and impaled him with the same spear of demonic power.

Rizevim acted like he just did something insignificant, which it is, dusted himself.

"Now them, your face is making me curious, let's see what is behind that mask." Rizevim approached the downed man in a cloak and move his hands towards his face to take off the mask.

After taking off the mask, he stood there frozen. His smirk finally disappeared.

What he saw after pulling the mask is his own face doing a silly expression.

After a few seconds, five bodies, two Clerias', two Masaomis' and one the doing a silly face using Rizevim's appearance popped like a balloon leaving only a small note on the spot where he last killed a body.

'Sorry, You didn't hit the jackpot.

Better luck next time :3

Signed: The Kitty Lover

P.S. How does it feel to kill yourself doing a silly face?'

Rizevim finally reacted after reading the note.

"YOU BASTARDDDD!" His demonic power went out of control producing an explosion and destroying everything around him.

A few kilometers from the explosion, three cloaked figures were running at inhuman speeds. Naturally, the three of them are Kisuke, Cleria, and Masaomi who already escaped some time ago.

"Uwahh, That guy can't take a joke huh," Kisuke commented when he heard an explosion.

"What did you do?" Masaomi asked.

"I just tried being silly."


	12. Chapter 12

A few minutes after the explosion, the whole town was alarmed. Multiple sirens of police, ambulance, and firetrucks are moving towards the source of the accident.

A berserk aura of a devil that was roaming around the town can be felt. However, after ten minutes, various factions were alerted and started investigating and found out that the explosion was caused by demonic power and not just some accident. News of Cleria and her lover's death also started spreading leading to more personnel dispatch by many factions

The furious devil was forced to retreat due to many eyes landing on him and it'll only be disadvantageous for him to remain. Before leaving though, he promised that he will one day return the favor.

As for the trio that the humiliated super devil was diligently looking for, they were having a midnight snack at a 24/7 convenient store in the center of the town.

Kisuke is enjoying a cup of instant noodles while both Cleria and Masaomi have a siopao and hotdog respectively.

"He really wasn't able to find us, amazing," Masaomi said while munching on his hotdog.

"That guy is smart but too prideful and narrow-minded. He wouldn't even take a glance at places like this and only look for obscure places where we might be hiding." Kisuke is slurping his noodles with great relish.

"You yourself are incredible, to be able to determine how he thinks and what are his next actions." Cleria took a glance at Kisuke, who at this time already removed his mask revealing his appearance.

"You give me too much credit. I just met a similar person in the past, that's all."

'You're too humble! Are you really a kid?!' Both Cleria and Masaomi shouted in their heads.

After finishing their snacks, Kisuke asked the two, "What's your plan next?"

The couple looked at each other for a few seconds then looked back to Kisuke, "First of all, thank you. If not for your help, we would have fallen there and that Rizevim probably would have gotten what he wanted. Thank you very much." Cleria bowed her head towards Kisuke.

Masaomi also followed suit while saying, "If not for you, I would have doubted my comrades. When I saw their pained expressions when they killed 'me', I realized that they really didn't want that to happen. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for that much, you do know that I didn't save you two because I have some selfless justice, right?" Kisuke revealed his true intentions.

"I know, I have this inkling that you are not the type that helps others for no reason." Cleria answered him.

"You're wrong regarding that about me. Sometimes, I help others just because I'm interested, curious or just plain whim." Kisuke replied while giving a teasing grin on his face.

"I see, looks like I'm really mistaken about that. Let's move on, what do you want us to do for you?" Cleria just smiled for a moment before returning her serious expression. Masaomi also became nervous after hearing her say that. They both can't think of anything this unfathomable guy needs.

"You two don't have to be that nervous. I won't let you do something unreasonable. I just need you to teach me some things, like common sense in your world." Kisuke reassured the couple.

"Only that?" Cleria and Masaomi are both dumbfounded yet again. He gets through all that trouble so just we can teach him some common sense?

Kisuke saw through their reaction and said, "You would need to teach me everything that I need to know about the supernatural world, of course, including some not so common knowledge. Easy right?"

"Of course it's easy. Just passing you my knowledge is not enough, I have many books on my mansion that you may be interested in. You can take all of that. I will even give you my hidden wealth in there since I have some anonymous accounts with tons of money, I won't be needing it." Cleria enthusiastically agreed and even giving some suggestions of her own.

"Alright, it's settled then. I'll take my leave here, let's meet at the park tomorrow at 10:00 AM." Before leaving, Kisuke bought a vanilla ice cream for Yoruichi who is waiting for him.

The couple waited until Kisuke disappeared from their sight. Masaomi started talking first after seeing him gone, "Have you not considered escaping?"

"No, and I'm sure you would stop me if we really tried to escape. I'm very thankful to him, and besides, even if we escaped, he probably has some insurance. I don't want to know or test what he prepared." Cleria answered.

In reality, Kisuke really has something prepared if they were to escape the town, but not as gruesome as they imagine, just a tracker and a poison that can incapacitate them which can be activated remotely.

"Let's rest. A hotel is no good so let's just go with an internet cafe room." Masaomi suggested after a few seconds of thinking.

Back at Urahara household, inside Kisuke's room, a figure of a buck-naked child with short black hair can be seen flashing here and there leaving multiple afterimages giving an illusion of she was teleporting. This moment is the rebirth of the Flash Goddess and this moniker will once again shock the world, though a different world.

Kisuke entered through the window carrying a plastic bag with ice cream inside. He saw what Yoruichi is doing and a smile crept to his face.

"Looking good, aren't ya." Kisuke greeted her while placing her snack on the table.

"I'm getting the hang of it. Is that for me?" Yoruichi stopped flashing around and saw the plastic bag on the table.

"Eat it before it me-" Before he could finish his words, he saw Yoruichi already jumped and snatched the ice cream and eating it with great relish.

"You would probably eat it even if it's not yours." Kisuke just sighed at this sight.

"Yeah, damn right. I really miss this flavor. How did it go for you."

"Better than I expected. Come with me tomorrow. I'll probably need your views."


	13. Chapter 13

The day after the busy night, Kisuke, with a kitten on his arms were walking to the direction of the park.

The weather is cloudy, dim and gloomy so there is no one in the park today. This is a stroke of good luck for the couple since they stand out too much with black cloaks covering their body and aura.

Kisuke arrived at exactly 10:00 AM while nursing the scratches on his face.

Yoruichi tried waking Kisuke up at around 9:30 AM, but he wouldn't budge with just some paw taps. Thus without much choice, she scratched his face.

"Couldn't you woke me up in a less painful way?" Kisuke asked the smug kitten.

"I could, but too much effort. Try waking up earlier if you have an appointment, you won't experience that again." Yoruichi said in her distinct male voice.

Kisuke could only smile wryly at her answer.

When they arrive at the park with no one but two cloaked figures at the corner of the park. If there are other people in the park, they would have been reported to the police for their suspicious attire.

Kisuke approached the obviously who figures and Cleria asked first, "Why did you bring a kitten?"

Kisuke smiled brightly and said, "She gets too lonely when I leave her alone."

This earned him a cat uppercut to the chin but it didn't really hurt him and it only made her cute for her antics.

"...cute." Cleria muttered under her breath.

She got hold of herself and feign coughing before continuing to speak, "Well then, since you're here let's move somewhere first. Follow me."

Cleria started running to the forest intending to cross it. Masaomi who is silent all this time quietly followed Cleria.

Kisuke before following, put on his aura-concealing cloaked and placed Yoruichi on his shoulder.

After half an hour of running while avoiding many eyes, they arrived at a forest with lots of shrubberies. 100 meters away from their position, Kisuke can see a large mansion that only very rich families could have.

"That is my residence, but it was probably already raided yesterday after my 'death'." Cleria spoke with the look of melancholy in her eyes. Her lover lightly patted her shoulder to comfort her and it successfully lifted her mood, albeit just a little.

"What do you propose we do?" Kisuke inquired.

"I have a hidden chamber underneath the mansion which contains a library and small museum." Cleria said while looking around at the surrounding.

"Museum?" Kisuke couldn't help but ask.

"I say it's a museum but it's just a small collection of paintings, sculptures, and artifacts from several centuries ago. I just collected them in a spur of interest, but they are just gathering dust for a few years now. You can sell them one by one anonymously to get some cash." Cleria answered while still looking around her.

After a few more seconds of looking around, Cleria found something, "There it is."

Cleria moved to a spot several feet away from them, "You can't enter the underground chamber from the mansion as there is no physical pathway. This spot here is the teleportation array that will take us directly in it, but the resulting light and fluctuation from its activation may gather some attention." She then looks at Kisuke.

"Bakudou No.26 Kyakko(Curving Light)." Kisuke didn't say anything else and started casting his modified Kyakko that can hide more.

A dome made of thin blue film engulfed the group and hid them from the surrounding. This is the second time Cleria and Masaomi witness this spell and they are still in awe at how effective it was and how fast it was cast.

Cleria didn't wait for another second and activated the teleportation array. A magic circle 5 meters across and bearing the Belial Clan insignia shone in gray light.

The group disappeared in granules of light and reappeared inside a small library with ten bookshelves full of books.

Cleria started walking and the rest followed. She led them to an open area between the library and the museum. There is a round table with 10 chairs at the side. Near the table was a counter for drinks.

The group sat down one by one starting from Cleria. She snapped her fingers and the utensils a jar of tea leaves started moving to the table. When they reached the middle of the table, a small magic circle manifested and the utensils began making tea themselves. After a few minutes, three cups of tea were served.

"How convenient. I should also study how to set up these arrays." Kisuke commented while his eyes were shining.

After drinking a sip from her tea, Cleria started talking, "Alright, let's start. First, I'll be giving you the information on three races of the Three Faction..."

Cleria began talking and Kisuke didn't interrupt and just listened while taking sips of tea.

Originating from Heaven, the Angels are powerful beings who serve the Biblical God, and have the powers to inflict pain upon Devils/demons and by extension the Fallen Angels, due to their light-based powers. After the death of the God from the Bible in the Great War of the Three Factions, the Angels were incapable of increasing their numbers. There are rumors that they made a system similar to the devil's Evil Pieces System that can reincarnate other races in angels.

Fallen Angels are Angels that have fallen from the grace of God, due to having "impure thoughts" that divert them from the teachings of the God in the Bible. The leaders of Grigori were tempted by human women and had fallen after having sex with them.

Despite being cast out of Heaven, Fallen Angels and their subordinates have been known to occupy churches and use them as bases. However, they go out of their way to destroy all of the religious icons in these churches in the process out of spite for their former leader.

Currently, the Fallen Angels have the smallest population among the Three Factions, but can increase their numbers by tempting existing angels.

Devils are beings that originated from the Underworld consisting of the 72 Pillars of High-Class Devil noble families, the Extra Demons and the countless armies under them. The total life span of a Devil is approximately 10,000 years. The Devils were originally led by the Four Great Satans prior to their death in the Great War. Following the end of the Great War, the descendants of the original Satans apart from Rizevim wanted to continue the Great War, but were faced with opposition by other Devils, most prominently the Bael clan, who assumed authority after the death of their leaders. This started a civil war between the Devils with the descendants of the original Satans losing the war and a new government was formed among the Devils. The new government then appoints four new Satans through strength and accomplishment in the civil war.

After the formation of the new Devil government, Ajuka Beelzebub developed the Evil Pieces system to help replenish the decreased armies of the Devils, eventually creating the Rating Games.

"... and that are the races that consist of the Three Factions. There are other races and mythological factions but you can read about them in my records." Cleria drunk some of her tea to rest for a bit.


	14. Chapter 14

"As for the not so common knowledge, except for one, they are all recorded and written by me. You can find it buried 50 meters deep under this table." Cleria continued.

"Except for one? Why would you make an exception? Hmmm... Ah. Could it be that you didn't have a chance to record it yet?" Kisuke played with his empty cup while asking.

"Really sharp. You're right. I didn't have a chance to write it down and keep it yet. It's also probably the biggest reason that we were hunted down." Cleria just smiled wryly at Kisuke's deduction.

"What?!" Masaomi, on the other hand, was understandably shocked at the revelation.

"I'm sorry dear, because of my knowledge, we put our lives into danger." Cleria faced Masaomi and bowed to him with tears about to fall from her eyes.

Masaomi didn't let Cleria to do that for long and immediately hugged her while whispering to her ears, "It's okay, I already promised you that I will forever be with you."

Cleria couldn't stop her tears anymore as she has been hiding this piece of important secret, even if it is just a speculation, from him since yesterday. A heavy weight in her heart was finally relieved along with her tears when she heard Masaomi's words.

Kisuke read the mood and didn't interrupt them. He just played with Yoruichi's paws while waiting for them to calm down.

Wiping her tears, Cleria apologized to Kisuke for the interruption.

"The secret that I manage to uncover is about the existence of the King Piece." She continued explaining.

"Hm? Isn't Evil Pieces system adopted the idea of chess? So the leader should have this King Piece. What is wrong with that?" Kisuke was quite confuse as the game of chess can't happen without the king.

"The problem is every young high-class devil receive only fifteen pieces, without the King Piece. The master of the peerage can use his or her demonic power to brand the Evil Pieces they received. It is common sense that there is no King Pieces." Making another cup of tea for everyone, Cleria continued to narrate.

"Heh... So this nonexistent pieces are?" Kisuke urges her to continue.

"They exist, and only those in highest position are aware of them. I only accidentally discovered it."

"Then what can these King Pieces do to warrant such excessive actions of hunting you down just because you know about?"

"They can provide a power up to the master of the peerage. At least ten times to a hundred times of their base power." Cleria took a deep breath before saying this.

The room was silent. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Ten to one hundred times?!" Masaomi shouted.

"I see. Rating Game and Evil Pieces are the foundations of the modern devil society and the usage of this basically cheating or just plain corruption. If came to light, various people will lose their shit." Kisuke muttered after being silent for a moment.

"You're right. That is why they can't let me off, especially since I know that the top 3 rankers of rating game are King Pieces users. They made their way to the top through cheating. Just being one of the rankers give you various privileges." Cleria lamentably agreed.

Another silence descended among them.

"What do you plan to do now?" Kisuke asked after finishing his second cup of tea.

"Hide. Let things cool down. Live a quiet life somewhere and establish a family with Masaomi." Cleria finally smiled and held Masaomi's hand.

"I see, then take that cloak with you. It'll make you look like a normal human." Kisuke smiled back and give his blessing to the two.

""Thank you for everything"", The couple once again expressed their gratitude.

Cleria passed a few more things and the method of activating the teleportation array to Kisuke before getting ready to leave.

" Oh, one more thing. Just a piece of friendly advice. Don't let the quiet and peaceful life dull your skills, on the contrary, improve it for unexpected rainy days." Kisuke said before they teleported away.

The couple looked shocked for a moment before saying, "Are you really a kid? Why do you seem more experienced than us? Haaah... Whatever, we'll do just that. Thanks." Then they disappeared.

Kisuke and Yoruichi were left alone in this wide chamber.

"What do we do next?" Yoruichi's voice resounded from Kisuke's side.

"We take a quick look at the books until 4:00 PM, then go home for dinner. I'm still tired from yesterday's ordeal." Kisuke replied while walking through the bookshelves.

"Don't forget to buy my yogurt before going home." The cat didn't forget her snack and reminded her partner.

"Yes yes."

...

..

.

The next day.

After eating his breakfast, Kisuke was lazing on the sofa while watching the magical girl show being aired on television when their doorbell rang.

"Kisuke, take the door for a moment." He heard her mother from the kitchen who is washing the dishes.

"Got it." Kisuke got up and walk to the door. When he peeped through the pinhole, he saw two familiar figures.

He opened the door and greeted the two, "Uncle Touji! And some girl I don't know. Please come in, my mother is inside."

"Who is some girl you don't know! I'm Irina!" The young girl in frilly white dress and hair tied up in ponytail immediately reacted at Kisuke's remark.

"What?! Why are you dressing like a girl?!" Kisuke feigned a shocked expression.

"I'M A GIRL!" Irina finally lost it and was ready to pounce on Kisuke.

"Kisuke, stop teasing her so much." Kisuke's mother, Sakura, appeared behind him and gave him a knock on the head.

"Touji-san, Irina-chan, please come in. I'll prepare tea and snacks." Sakura continued and invited the guests in.

Touji just smiled at the kids' antics but Kisuke can still see traces of exhaustion on his face, "We'll take your offer, thanks for having us."

The three sat in the living room while Sakura prepares the tea and snacks.

Kisuke and Irina are still bickering and Touji just watched with a light smile.

Sakura came out and joined them, "What brings you here today?" she asked Touji after she gave the cup of tea.

Touji took a sip before saying, "Irina and me here to say our farewells."

Irina became gloomy and stopped eating her snacks after hearing this.

"Farewell? Are you moving out?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes. Due to my work, we will be moving to Europe. Kisuke-kun has been a good friend of my Irina here, I also wanted to thank him before leaving." Touji patted his daughter's head to comfort her.

Touji looked at Kisuke and said, "Thank you Kisuke-kun, for taking care of Irina."

"You're welcome, uncle. We'll probably see again each other in the future, and by then, I hope she isn't a pain in the butt as she is now." Kisuke replied to Touji while grinning at Irina.

"Who is the pain in the butt?!" Irina was once again furious, but she didn't have the gloomy aura anymore.

The four talked about random things for about half an hour before Touji and Irina bid their goodbyes and saying that they still have to go to the Hyoudo residence.

After seeing them off, the mother and son duo entered back to their house.

"Will you miss her?" Sakura suddenly asked her son.

"Of course, she's like my little sister after all." Kisuke replied but didn't stop walking towards his room.

Sakura just smiled at him.

Kisuke returned to his room and saw Yoruichi enjoying her milk while in cat form.

Yoruichi looked at him and asked, "What's the plan from now on?"

"Many!" Kisuke jumped to his bed before he continued.

"First, we study everything in the library. I saw some books about magicians and mana manipulation yesterday. That will help us fuse our physical and spiritual body.

" After we accomplish that, we'll be able to regain our former abilities and with some improvement. We'll also be able to materialize our Zanpakutous.

"In my case, I think I'll also be able to take out a hollow mask with the help of Hougyoku.

" And lastly is the reopening of the Urahara Store.

"All of this will take some years to complete."

Kisuke finished speaking and looked at his cat for some input.

"You still haven't given up of that desolated store of yours?"

"It is my calling."


	15. Chapter 15

Afternoon, a pleasant wind is blowing and the weather is sunny but it isn't too hot.

A young man is walking through the quiet streets of the town's outskirts. He is a tall, lean man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes. He is wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

This man is, of course, Kisuke Urahara. He turned 17 this year and is now a second-year highschool of Kuoh Academy. He is currently walking back home after school.

When he reached his place, he didn't enter his house, instead, he crossed the road and went inside a two-story building. This building is a cheap candy store with a signboard that says 'Urahara Shop'.

Kisuke's mother, Urahara Sakura, is currently on a 1-month business trip and left a week ago.

Over the counter, you can see an old lady manning it. This old lady is actually not a human, but a Gigai(Faux Body) with a basic mod soul to tend to shop while Kisuke is not in. It automatically enters inside and disappears once Kisuke takes over and appear whenever Kisuke goes to school.

Kisuke entered the shop from the side and said, "I'm home."

"Welcome home." A reply came from a black cat with golden pupils that walked out from the corner. "How was today?" The cat continued speaking with a distinctly male voice.

"Tiring! President Shitori is still hounding me for taking a photo of her when I accidentally saw her cosplaying as a magical girl." Kisuke removed his shoes at the door and proceeded to his room to change.

"Oh, that glasses girl? She is a devil, right?" Yoruichi followed him inside and continued asking seemingly curious.

"Yeah. She is the leader of one of the two devil groups that entered the town two years ago and the current Student Council President. She even used the help of her hyperactive knight, Tomoe Meguri, too try to chase me when there is no one around."

Kisuke changes into his signature attire which consists of a dark green Shihakusho(Garment of Dead Souls) without an undershirt. Over this, he wears a black haori, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, reminiscent of an inverted captain's haori. He also wore wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat that shadows his eyes. Thus the reemergence of Mr. Hat-and-Clogs at the world where mythological beings walk the earth.

"How did you escaped then?"

"Since I can't show the strength of above ordinary humans yet, I choose to materialize Benihime in her cane form and striped the skirt of that knight to stop chasing me." The two then proceeded to the counter to sit, the fake old lady is already nowhere to be found.

"As expected of one of the Perverted Quartet, your methods live up to its name, hehe." Yoruichi tried teasing Kisuke but suddenly remembered his words, "Wait, you used Benihime? Isn't that worse than showing strength?"

"In our old word, maybe, but not here. A human with extraordinary strength is not normal, but a normal human materializing a weapon is not unheard of. They will just think of me as a guy who is a bit skilled in swordsmanship and has a sword type sacred gear, nothing out of common sense." Kisuke explained to Yoruichi.

"But still, is that fine?"

"It is. When those two groups of devils arrive, the activities of supernaturals increased. There are even a few fallen angels coming in and out these days. It won't be long before a conflict occurs. We might not be able to hide anymore, especially since Issei's left arm's aura kept increasing day by day and will soon attract some attention. I want to see what will happen." Kisuke took out a fan and started fanning himself while having a grin thinking of the future.

"What a bad smile. Well, he really does remind me Ichigo albeit a lot more perverted. If he is similar to Ichigo in our old world, then he will probably become a center of the maelstrom, in other words, a protagonist." Yoruichi commented when she thought of the perverted kid who became best friends with Kisuke.

"How did it go for you today?" Kisuke suddenly changed the subject and asked Yoruichi.

"I'm done practicing everything and even improved some. I'm officially back to my heyday and stronger." Yoruichi replied happily.

"Then we really don't have any reason to remain hidden any longer. You probably already very bored, considering you're a bit of a battle maniac~." Kisuke was happy for her partner but remembered something else. "You practiced everything? I'm pretty sure you didn't even try your last move. Shall we~?"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Yoruichi is acted like someone stepped on her tail.

"Oh come on~, it is not that ba- OW!" Kisuke is tried to persuade the cat, but with an annoying grin on his face so Yoruichi scratched his face and ran away.

Kisuke just smiled at his lover's action while nursing his wounds.

Kisuke and Yoruichi regained there full abilities plus more. They don't know how strong are they in this world but they are sure that they are safe from random devils, angels or fallen angels. This is not them being arrogant but confident. And Kisuke's comparison of 'random' devil is Rizevim who he encountered years ago, the 'self' proclaimed super devil.

To summarize Kisuke's current abilities, full mastery of Kidou(demon arts) common, modified and original; Shunpo(Flash Step); Hakuda(Hand-to-Hand Combat); and Zanjutsu(Art of the Sword) for his Shinigami abilities.

He also became a Vizard thanks to the Hougyoku giving him Hollow abilities, though he was more close to an Arrancar due to his move sets which are, Cero(Hollow Flash); Gran Ray Cero(Royal Hollow Flash); Cero Oscuras(Black Hollow Flash); Bara(Hollow Bullet); Hierro(Iron Skin) which boost his defenses to a large degree; and Descorrer(Loosening Void) which allows him to use Garganta, but he modified it so that he can open a passage anywhere he has been.

But due to this Hollowfication, his Zanpakuto, Benihime, became even more unreasonable and unmanageable. If the former Benihime is a prim and proper princess in yukata albeit sadistic, the Benihime now is delinquent who now wants to see everyone's blood.

Yoruichi has the same skill set as her former self but stronger due to mana. Kisuke can't hollowfy her because of her very special Zanpakuto. Up to this day, she still can't control her Zanpakuto, Byakko.


	16. Chapter 16

When the sky darkened, Kisuke decided to call it a day and closed the shop. Even though there isn't much customer, he quite likes the atmosphere and peacefulness as he ponders on several things, both important or just some random thoughts.

He walks towards the kitchen after he locked the doors to make himself and Yoruichi some dinner. Kisuke remembered that he will be having a guest later so he added another serving of traditional Japanese food which consists of soup, fish, and rice.

The smell of the food attracted the angry cat and she entered through the window at the side of the dining table.

She jumped to the counter and saw Kisuke preparing three servings.

"Three servings? Ah... You're calling her again tonight? Are you sure your taste didn't change over this past few years and became a lolicon?" Yoruichi teasingly said.

"Nope~. I really want to summon that black-haired devil with ridiculous tits~. But she seems so busy I just can't get lucky." Kisuke replied while frying some fish.

"Really, those are ridiculous, reminds you of Inoue and Rangiku. But why not choose the redhead or the sole guy?"

"Gremory-san is a high-class pure-blooded devil, and we already met someone like her long ago. Remember Cleria Belial?" Kisuke decided to add stir-fried vegetables in today's menu and started preparing it.

"Hmm, I can somewhat recall. Right, she is a high-class devil. Then why not the guy?"

"I'm also interested in Kiba-kun's sacred gear but he's still just a human when he reincarnated as a devil. Koneko-chan, before she became a devil, is not a human. If I were to guess, probably a nekomata. Even she tried to hide her characteristics, she can't hide everything and those things she can't hide matches some of the records in Cleria's library." Kisuke finished making the food and immediately prepared the plates and utensils.

"Hohoo... A nekomata huh... Any other reasons?"

"Your clan's record states that your ancestors are from another world that decided to reside at Soul Society. I thought that maybe your lineage is somewhat related to nekomata due to your strange ability to transform into a cat and your Zanpakuto that only appears in your clan every few thousand years."

After Kisuke finished setting the table up, a red magic circle appeared in the living room. A red light bloomed from it and there she appeared. A petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape. Her height is 138 cm (4 feet 6 inches), which makes her quite short.

This young girl with a dull expression that appeared inside the teleportation is Koneko Toujou, a first-year high school student at Kuoh Academy and a devil who is here for Kisuke's summons.

"Good evening Kisuk- Pervert-senpai, Yoruichi-san." Koneko greeted the two who are already seared at the dining table.

"You didn't have to correct yourself there!" Kisuke immediately retorted.

"It is your fault for being such a pervert! Don't complain!" Yoruichi bitched slap Kisuke with her cat paws.

"..." Koneko was just quiet at their exchange.

"What is it Koneko-chan~? Can't get used to a talking cat~?" Kisuke noticed Koneko's behavior and asked in a frivolous tone.

"What is there to be surprised about? Aren't you a cat too?." Yoruichi also commented on the petite girl's behavior.

"?!... How did you.." Koneko is understandably shocked because only a few people knew of her history and lineage.

"Ah... You see, this guy here can use his head quite well and he just sort of guess it from his stalking you for the past two times you were summoned." Yoruichi explained.

Koneko looked at Kisuke like he is dirty garbage which is on the way of her path and covered her modest chest with a pout.

"Wrong! It is observation Yoruichi, OB-SER-VA-TION!" Kisuke immediately defended himself but didn't manage to change Koneko's expression.

"Try peeking again senpai," Koneko didn't continue speaking but gave Kisuke a threatening look.

Kisuke didn't say anything and stood up. He goes in front of Koneko and stares down at her due to their difference in height.

Koneko thought that he was angry for what she said, but his next actions left her dumbfounded for a moment.

Kisuke suddenly crouches down and lifted her skirt with a wide smile, "Today is white and light blue stripe huh~. Very nice~."

After a few seconds of silence, Kisuke earned a knee to the face from Koneko and he flew back for a few feet until he hit the wall with a loud thud.

"The worst." Koneko still wants to pummel for a few more times but Yoruichi spoke up," Haah, stop messing around now, the food will get cold."

"Right, let's eat! Koneko-chan, stop standing there and sit down~." Kisuke stood up like nothing happened and happily invited Koneko to dine with them.

"Haah..." Koneko just sighed at her shameless and perverted senpai and sat down, "Good thing Yoruichi-san didn't get Kisuke-senpai's pervertedness."

"Oi oi Koneko-chan, take a look at Yoruichi. How the hell can you tell that she isn't a pervert? She's an exhibitionist." Kisuke replied to Koneko's remarks.

"A cat doesn't need any clothes!" Yoruichi protested at Kisuke's word

Koneko just quietly ate her food and regret that she spoke too soon. She didn't notice the discrepancy in Kisuke's word. Yoruichi's voice just gives too much male impression.

They ate their dinner in relish while talking about random things and their daily lives.

After half an hour, they finished dinner and move towards the living room and turned on the television. Kisuke prepared two cups of tea for him and Koneko and a cup of milk for Yoruichi. He also prepared some snacks to go with their drinks.

"Kisuke-senpai, tell me why you called me over again. By the way, I won't be doing any cosplay for you anymore." Koneko munched on her snacks in great relish even after eating dinner.

"That is regrettable, but I want to ask a different thing today."

"What is it?"

"Please tell me about you, devils. Anything you know will do." Kisuke took out her portable note and pen ready to listen.

Even though Kisuke already read about devils in Cleria's library, it doesn't hurt to know them through the eyes of the devil herself, especially from a reincarnated devil point of view.


	17. Chapter 17

"You want to know about us?" Koneko tilted her head in question, "About what exactly?"

"Hmm, let's see... Didn't you say you're from the Gremory Household when I first summoned you? Tell me about that." Kisuke asked as he chewed his snacks.

"Will this be tonight's contract?" Koneko wanted to confirm.

"Yep. If it is some secret of the sort then I can ask for a different thing." Kisuke affirmed.

"No. It's not really a secret. Then I'll start with..."

Koneko's master is a High-class devil called Rias Gremory. Rias Gremory is the daughter and second child of the Gremory Family. She became the heir after her brother, Sirzechs, became the Satan Lucifer, losing his right as heir to the house.

Koneko is Rias' second devil servant with a position of the Rook.

Currently, they use the Occult Research Club as a front to gather do their activities. Rias' other servants, aside from Koneko, are Akeno Himejima, the Queen, Yuuto Kiba, the Knight, and a Bishop which was sealed at Sirzechs command.

"What are these positions like 'Rook'?" Yoruichi asked after she's done with her milk.

"Before I tell you about the positions, you should know about the Evil Pieces first..."

The Evil Pieces, also known as the Devil's Pieces, are a set of 15 chess pieces given to top-class Devils to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Devils.

The Evil Pieces were created by Ajuka Beelzebub to help replenish the number of Devils after the Great War which had caused the death of countless Devils.

The creation of the Evil Pieces eventually lead to the creation of the Rating Game.

Evil Pieces are commonly given to Pure-blooded High-class Devils, so that they can gather servants of their own. Reincarnated Devils are also given the chance to receive Evil Pieces should they rise in rank and become a High-class or Ultimate-class Devil.

When a Devil receives the right to obtain the Evil Pieces they are required to go to the Satan's territory and touch a monument which functions as a replacement King Piece to register themselves as King.

The Evil Pieces are identical to normal chess pieces in terms of appearance but will glow in accordance to the magic color of its users when in use.

Based on the game of chess, there are a total of 15 pieces (1 Queen , 2 Rooks , 2 Bishops , 2 Knights , and 8 Pawns ) that are given to top-class Devils (King ) with a peerage. These pieces are used to reincarnate other beings into Devils and become servants of the top-class Devil.

The Evil Pieces can reincarnate those who died recently or anyone still living who chooses to be reincarnated.

The strengths, talents, and skills of the being to be reincarnated plays a large role in determining how many pieces will be used for reincarnation. Different Evil Pieces cannot be used together. Evil Pieces can also be exchanged between top-class Devils with a peerage.

Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful. Within individual peerages, Queens typically act as their master's second-in-command, overseeing the rest of the peerage.

Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent. The King can perform castling with a Rook piece.

Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells (offensive, healing, etc.). However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks.

Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights are their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced.

The traits of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King.

There are also special pieces known as the Mutation Pieces. If reviving a person requires more than one piece, then using one Mutation Piece would be sufficient in reincarnating that person instead of having to use several pieces. Mutation Pieces can be a Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Pawn. They are said to be very rare, and only 1 out of 10 Devils possess the Piece. Normal Evil Pieces can also change into Mutation Pieces.

Another feature installed in the Evil Pieces are the Unused Evil Pieces, which will undergo changes according to the master's growth, allowing the King to use fewer pieces when reincarnating other beings into Devils.

"That's one hell of a system, no pun intended," Yoruichi commented.

"Indeed, that Ajuka Beelzebub is one devilish genius, also no pun intended." Kisuke rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"Koneko-chan, you said that you are a Rook, right? Then your fighting style should be hand-to-hand combat?" Yoruichi curiously ask Koneko.

Koneko just nodded her head in confirmation.

"Then how about a spar with this guy here?" Yoruichi suddenly suggested.

"" Eh? ""

Kisuke and Koneko are both dumbfounded.

"What? Did I say something so shocking?" Yoruichi asked the two.

"Why would you even suggest that?"

"I want to see her fight. Don't you also want to see a devil in action?" Yoruichi explained her motives.

"But Kisuke-senpai might get hurt. He's just a human after all." Koneko can't still agree with her.

"It's alright. Even if he receives another thousand of those knees earlier, he would just laugh it off."

"But.."

"And didn't he introduced himself as a mage when he first summoned you? He can cast some body strengthening spells to bridge the gap between you two, albeit slightly." Yoruichi continued her persuasion.

"...Still.."

"Oh, I just remembered. I saw photos of you when you cosplayed for the shop. Some of them are even a bit risque." Yoruichi hammered the final nail in the coffin.

"Yosh, let's do this senpai." Koneko's aura suddenly flared up and she started cracking her knuckles.

"Wh-! Yoruichi you traitor!" Kisuke who is just listening all this while was shocked at his cat's betrayal.


	18. Chapter 18

At the back of the store, two figures were standing in the middle of 150 square meters vacant lot surrounded by a wooden fence two meters in height.

The night sky is clear of any clouds. The moonlight and stars provide enough illumination for those who are wandering around.

The first figure is a petite girl with white hair cracking her knuckles preparing for the incoming fight. The second figure, however, just stands there looking up while scratching his head seemingly in deep thought.

"... Can we start?" The first figure, which is Koneko asked while still having a dull expression.

"You can beat him up now." Yoruichi, who is sitting on top of the fence just a few meters away from them, answered.

Koneko didn't say anything else and just charged at him aiming to punch his gut.

When Koneko's fist is about to land, Kisuke suddenly moved to the side and held her stretched out arm them flinging her to the air, dropping a few meters away from Kisuke's back.

Koneko just lay there on her back facing the night sky still can't believe what just happened. Kisuke's actions were just too fast for her to react.

"It's not that I'm too fast, It's just that you're too focused on pummeling me and the whole point of the of sparring was thrown out." Kisuke's voice suddenly resounded.

Kisuke is looking down on her with a large grin on her face, "Shall we start sparring for real now?"

Koneko flipped towards Kisuke in an attempt to kick his face, but he just dodges by jumping back.

Now standing face to face again, Koneko glared at Kisuke, "You tricked me, senpai."

"Hahaha~. Fighting isn't just about battle prowess, it includes everything on the battlefield, especially your feelings and state of mind." Kisuke just pretended to be in deep thought when in reality, he is watching Koneko's every move.

"You also got too focused on the idea of beating me up when Yoruichi told you so." Kisuke continued explaining.

"And look, If you're in a life or death battle now, you'd be struggling for your life now." Kisuke opened his hands and showed it to Koneko.

"My hairclips... when did you..!" Koneko subconsciously touched the part of her hair where the hairclips are formerly.

"About time to get serious, isn't it?" Kisuke put her hairclips inside his pocket. He noticed something strange on one of them and want to check it later before returning it to Koneko.

Koneko kept quiet and charged at Kisuke again, but this time, with more prudence and seriousness.

Koneko threw a storm punches and kicks while maneuvering around Kisuke but he just kept dodging while also occasionally poking various parts of her body, like her forehead, cheeks, thighs, legs, stomach, and others.

This infuriated Koneko to no ends and she stopped holding back which left many potholes on the ground in her wake.

Kisuke just did the same as before, poking at various places seemingly having fun.

About ten minutes into their 'sparring', Yoruichi had enough, "Stop!"

At her words, Kisuke jumped back from Koneko for a few meters, but Koneko didn't stop and still lunged at Kisuke.

"Wait, Koneko-chan! We're done sparring." Kisuke raised his hands in surrender.

"No. I haven't punched your face." Koneko replied and kept throwing punches at him, focusing especially on his face.

"But I didn't poke any 'very' private part, did I?" Kisuke just dodges everything that Koneko throws at him without the retaliating poke anymore.

"...Regardless, I still want to your face." Koneko was already blinded by rage but it isn't that obvious because she only has pout and tears that are about to fall on her face.

"Fine, here is my face." Kisuke suddenly stopped moving and offered his head.

Koneko didn't think much of it and go at it with her full force. She thought that Kisuke is messing around with her again.

But to Koneko's surprise, her fist connected to his face and sent him flying, punching a hole through the wooden fence only stopping after hitting a concrete wall of the building near the candy shop creating some cracks on it. Kisuke slumped down to the ground, unmoving.

Koneko finally processed what just happened and dashed towards Kisuke, "Senpai!"

She is very worried and nervous since the force that she used just now is enough to kill just any normal human.

Koneko reached Kisuke and checked on him. His pulse is too slow and didn't have consciousness. Evidently, he will die in a few minutes.

Koneko panicked big time as she didn't know any healing technique and the hospital is very far from where they are and very few cars, she won't make it even she started carrying him now and run with all her might. Tears started flowing for real this time. Even though her senpai is a pervert, different from any man she met thus far, he doesn't give any lustful feeling despite his actions, it was something different.

Koneko, after spending a few days playing with him, finally found what it was. It was just pure admiration for beauty.

In her curiosity, Koneko would sometimes spend some of her free time to go and purchase some snacks from Urahara Shop and watch the antics of the man and cat duo.

Before long, Kisuke treated Koneko like his little sister, the same on how he treated both Ururu and Jinta in the past. And Koneko also considered him as one of her few friends, even if he always messes with her.

Koneko is intending to summon her master, Rias Gremory, to beg her to reincarnate Kisuke as a devil servant. She would just apologize and ask for punishment later to Kisuke. What is important to her now is to keep her senpai safe and alive.

When she was about to call Rias, 'Kisuke' suddenly popped like a balloon. Koneko just kneeled not knowing what to do when she suddenly heard Yoruichi's voice from behind, "You've done it now, Kisuke."

Koneko didn't understand Yoruichi's words and didn't intend to do so since she has a bigger problem of looking where her senpai's body go before it is too late.

"Even if you didn't tell me that, I'd feel guilty." Koneko heard this voice and she snapped her head to look at the direction it came from. There she saw Kisuke beside the cat scratching his face with embarrassed look safe and sound. Her eyes widened in shock not knowing what to make of this situation.

"Ummm..." Kisuke also didn't know how to respond as he didn't expect to get that much reaction from the stoic little girl.

All he can do now is to make it as a joke. He took out his fan and put it over his face and laugh, "Hahaha, you've been pranked!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Hahaha, you've been pranked!"

Silence descended on the three of them. Kisuke has cold sweat running through his back while he maintains his nonchalant expression.

Yoruichi is snickering at Kisuke's actions and Koneko is slowly walking towards the two with her head hanging down, her hair bangs were shadowing her eyes. Kisuke can't see the face she is making right now and is just waiting for her to reach him and get pummeled for real.

When Koneko reached Kisuke, she was just more than a foot away. Due to the height difference, Kisuke can only see her head still hanging down.

Her next action, however, shocked not only Kisuke but also Yoruichi. Koneko hugged Kisuke and started apologizing with her sniffling voice, "...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry."

Yoruichi gave Kisuke a blaming look. Kisuke, on the other hand, panicked for the first time since he reincarnated here.

He hurriedly patted Koneko's head and said, "N-no, Koneko-chan. Don't apologize. It's my jokes that have gone too far. I'm sorry."

'Did I just opened some sort of trauma for her?' Is what he thought, otherwise, she wouldn't have such a reaction.

But before he could contemplate more on this idea, Koneko moved to his back while still hugging him. He felt his body became lighter and the next thing he knew was he is knocking his head to the ground.

Koneko just did a german suplex on him and wiped her face of her tears.

"Yoruichi-san, please let me borrow your bathroom and washing machine. I'm sticky from sweat and dust." Koneko faced the cat and started walking towards the shop.

"Sure. I'll show where is it." Yoruichi responded and followed Koneko inside.

Kisuke was left all alone having an affair with the ground but he isn't even mad as he thought that his punishment is pretty light.

Koneko took an hour and a half long bath to clean and also calm herself down. Her uniform was also done with dry cleaning.

Koneko dried her for another five minutes. She noticed that her hairclips are still not with her. Remembering her senpai still has those, she dressed up and went to the living room.

In there, Kisuke is nowhere to be found. Koneko only saw Yoruichi on top of the sofa watching a late-night TV show, and a mountain of snacks situated on the center table.

Koneko smiles a little at this sight but immediately returned to her stoic expression. She sat down on the sofa and started working on those snacks.

"Kisuke-senpai?" Koneko asked Yoruichi while munching on cookies.

"He said he wanted to check on something and returned to his room on the second floor. He's been at it for more than an hour now." Yoruichi looked at Koneko, 'cute' she thought.

Koneko stopped eating and looked at the cat, "...Is he... avoiding me?" She inquired in a low voice.

"No way that's the case. That idiot's face is thicker than the wall of China." The cat retorted at her words.

"Pfft." This is one of the rare times that Yoruichi saw Koneko laugh, 'really cute' is what on her mind.

"Hey hey, Koneko-chan, you should at least deny that. You know I'm a wholesome senpai that gets embarrassed on many occasions." Kisuke came walking from the stair a cheeky grin on his face.

"Shut up, Ero-senpai." Koneko didn't look at him and just continued eating.

"Harsh!"

Kisuke also sat down on the sofa and helped Koneko with the snacks.

"How did you do it?" Koneko suddenly asked.

"Hmm?"

"How can you keep dodging and countering my attacks? I know for sure that I'm faster and stronger than you. Can you see the future?"

"Haha~. No way. I'm not a fortune teller." Kisuke just laughed at Koneko's guess.

"Then how?"

"Koneko-chan, you're strong, physically, but as a fighter, you're very inexperienced."

Koneko looked at him urging him to continue.

"I can tell your next action based on how you move your muscles and how you flare up your aura.

"You're too straightforward with how you fight and rarely use any feints.

"After fighting you for a few minutes, I manage to figure your whole style. You didn't notice that I was leading you to do some actions that I can easily counter.

"Remember those 'pokes'? Those are your openings in which you wouldn't be able to react in time and can be fatal if attacked with enough force."

Koneko glared at Kisuke when she heard the word 'pokes', but Kisuke ignored it and just continued explaining.

"How were you able to do all of that?" Koneko pouted as she remembered their match. She received too many pokes and the thought of all of that can actually kill her scared her a little.

"How? hmmm, let just say that I've been in some life-or-death battles and I had to learn that to survive." Kisuke stood up and walk to the kitchen to get the barley tea in the refrigerator. He returned with two glasses and filled it to the brim.

Koneko is silently contemplating everything that Kisuke had just said.

"You could have hit him if you stop holding back." Yoruichi who is silently watching the two all this time suddenly spoke.

"I didn't hold anything back at the last few minutes of our sparring." Koneko is confused at Yoruichi's words. The cat sounds like he is very certain that she was holding back.

"You're holding back, and you know it," Yoruichi repeated her words.

Koneko as if she remembered something shuddered.

"...How did you.." Koneko just trailed her words in response.

"I see... So you are afraid." Kisuke immediately saw through her concerns.

Koneko's eyes widened. She was shocked yet again at Kisuke words.

The only people who knew of her origins and real abilities are those of the Gremory Household. Due to a certain incident when she was young, she came to fear her powers and never used it again.

She is worried that this power will take hold of her and hurt those around and important to her. Hence her reaction earlier when she thought that she almost 'killed' Kisuke.

She hangs her head down and tears are about to flow again when she felt a hand landing down on her head.

Koneko looked up and saw Kisuke, eyes still shadowed by his hat but he has a gentle smile on his face.

"Koneko, If you don't want to use it, then don't, if that is going to make you more at ease. But remember this, you have a power within you because you own it, not the other way around."

"What does that mean?" Koneko wiped her tears and asked.

"It means that power is something for you to control, and you don't have to be afraid of something you control." It was Yoruichi who answered Koneko's question.

"Well, well. You can think about that later, it doesn't have to be now." Kisuke suddenly clapped his hands to change the mood. "Koneko-chan, it's pretty late. You should go." He reminded her.

"Um... Thanks for having me Kisuke-senpai, Yoruichi-san." Koneko stood up and bowed to the two. A red magic circle appeared below her.

"Take this with you." Kisuke took out a paper bag and stuffed a bunch of snacks to it and gave it to Koneko.

"If you want to train your hand-to-hand combat and some fighting experience, you can come here. This guy will accompany you." Yoruichi said to Koneko while she waves her paw.

"Thanks, I will." Koneko disappeared in a burst of light, teleporting her away.

"Aren't you too soft on her?" Yoruichi directed a question to Kisuke.

"Well, aren't you the same? It feels like I have a little sister that I can spoil." Kisuke covered his face with the fan and laugh.

"Right, I have this strange urge to spoil her." Yoruichi agreed with him.


	20. Chapter 20

A week has passed.

Koneko accepted Yoruichi's invitation to practice her hand-to-hand combat. She came four times this week and Kisuke accompanied her every time.

Each session lasts for about four hours and Koneko didn't need any body and stamina training due to her Rook piece, so Kisuke focused on her technique training.

Kisuke taught her different stances and the usage of light and heavy forces. He also taught her how to refine her demonic power to use it for attacks and active defense as her Rook piece automatically uses it to strengthen her body.

Kisuke can see real improvements in her skills every session as she is very talented in this regard and takes her training very seriously. It is to the point that Kisuke can't play around much anymore on their sparring matches if he wants to keep the force he is using.

Koneko however, is very frustrated as she can still see her senpai very nonchalant at everything. She's doing everything she could so just she could kick Kisuke's face just even just once. She thought that she is not improving at all.

But she still trying her best to learn everything her senpai taught her despite not seeing improvement from her perspective. And this is what both Kisuke and Yoruichi were happy to see, to persevere even not seeing much progress. That is also why Kisuke and Yoruichi are very enthusiastic at their teaching.

Kisuke asked Koneko to keep their training a secret and use her former battle style when there is a fight which is like a brutal cat that smashes everything. It's a pretty easy thing to do for Koneko what her senpai asked as she didn't have to think much when fighting and just mow everything down, one of the reasons why Koneko can't see her progress.

Kisuke gave her a reason that he can't use everything he taught her in a real fight yet as she hasn't learned everything and might just hurt herself. In reality, Kisuke told her this as he didn't want to grab the attention on the Gremory peerage yet. In their eyes, Kisuke is just a big fan of Koneko.

Kisuke is currently walking along the hallway while yawning. He hadn't had any proper sleep due to researching and decoding the data hidden on Koneko's hairclip. The fruits of his labor bore and he finished decoding everything.

The data inside is a bunch of experimental logs about creating an artificial Super Devil, which of course surprised Kisuke quite a bit as experiments like this are often inhuman. The main theory about creating a Super Devil isn't recorded but he can glean some aspects of it.

The experimental logs mainly record the development of the 'black nekoshou' and its reaction to various catalysts projected by the main theory. The 'black nekoshou's' magic improved by leaps and bounds but it had the price of deteriorating the body. The researchers then concluded that the 'black nekoshou' won't last until the experiments were done and planned the future track of experiments on the backup 'white nekoshou'.

But the logs abruptly stopped there. He didn't know how Koneko got hold of this data but he is sure that it is not a coincidence as Koneko gives so much importance to her hairclips. Kisuke, however, can't be sure what is its connection to her as the term 'nekoshou' didn't come up in any books inside Cleria's library. He isn't even sure if 'nekomata' and 'nekoshou' are related at all aside from the 'neko'

in both of its names.

Kisuke encrypted the data again and erased the traces of his access to it. He planned to return it to Koneko by the end of the day.

When he entered his classroom, he heard some students arguing.

"Kiryuu Aika! You don't know the charm of Momo Momozono!" A guy with a shaved head and wearing his school uniform with an unbuttoned blazer shouted, making all girls in the classroom except for one reel in disgust.

"Why should I understand the charm of an adult video actress? Are you asking me to understand the fetishes of you three?" Asked back the spectacled beauty which has gold-colored eyes and lightly messy brunette hair tied into braids on each side. Regrettably, this beauty is also a pervert.

""" Damn you Kiryuu Aika. """ The three guys opposite of her raised their voices.

These three guys were Matsuda, Motohama, and his childhood friend Issei. They are one of the few male students of the Kuoh Academy since this school just became coed just more than a year ago. They are also known as the three of The Four Heavenly Perverts. As for the last one of the four? It is Kisuke himself due to some of his conduct and numerous girls witnessing the trio sharing their porn to Kisuke for him to give it a review.

"You four sure are energetic early this morning~. *yawn*" Kisuke reached his seat and greeted the arguing students.

""" Kisuke! """ The trio acted as if they found their savior.

"Kisuke, help us enlighten her with Momo-sama's greatness." The one who spoke is Motohama. Motohama has the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking, which earned him nicknames such as "Perverted Glasses" and "Three Sizes Scouter". It's stated that he has a special body where his power level plummets down when he takes his glasses off. Motohama is known to have better results than both Issei and Matsuda and appears to be the most level headed of the trio as he tries to keep his cool even when committing perverted acts.

'Why should I?!' Kisuke thought about this outrageous idea of educating a high school girl about a porn actress.

" Urahara Kisuke, the strongest of The Four Heavenly Perverts." The girl, Kiryuu Aika suddenly commented.

"Haha, you overestimate me." Kisuke scratched his cheek and replied to her.

"Overestimate? You have better photography skills than Matsuda, a more accurate 'Scouter' than Motohama, and more profound knowledge than Issei. You're too humble." Aika smiled at Kisuke's words while fixing her pink-framed glasses.

"Haha~. I'll get embarrassed if you praise me that much."

"""She isn't praising you! It means you're of a pervert than the three of us combined.""" The trio retorted at Kisuke's remark.

"Anyway, just 'defeat' her for us. We can't deal with her." Matsuda is still frustrated by their earlier argument.

"I don't know what happened, but you just want me to make her feel shame again, right?" Kisuke inquired at the trio and they all nodded their heads in response.

"Ugh... Just so you know, even if show me again a photo of me being chased around by a group of dogs or even a picture of me just in my underwear I won't get embarrassed." Aika flinched a bit but immediately regained her confidence.

Kisuke didn't say anything and stood up. He walked towards Aika with a serious expression. Aika wanted to back up a bit but she can't as there is a wall behind her.

Kisuke reached in front of Aika with just a distance of a foot between them, then he suddenly slammed his right hand to the side of her head hitting the wall behind her. He then lifted her chin with his left hand to match their gazes and flashed a predatorial smile before saying, "Then how about you and me have some fun later?"

Aika is dumbfounded, the three stooges are dumbfounded, everyone in the classroom is dumbfounded. Silence prevailed for a few seconds until Aika erupted. Her face heats up and blushes, she then proceeded to give Kisuke a headbutt to his nose.

Kisuke winced in pain and Aika escaped from his grasp. "Damn you Urahara Kisuke! I'll get back at you for this!" She runs out of the classroom while leaving her threats to Kisuke.

""" Wh-wh-what!? """ The three perverts exploded.

"Well you see, Kiryuu-chan might be a pervert and have a lot of knowledge regarding adult relationships, but she doesn't have any personal experiences on this. I assumed that she'll get embarrassed if someone actually confronts her as I did earlier. It's way more effective than I thought though. Ow-ow, that hurts." Kisuke explained while he nurses his nose.

""" It makes us madder if you can easily do an ikemen move like that! """ The trio wanted to punch Kisuke's face, but they refrained as he is quite ruthless when fighting back. They already saw it a few times.

"But seeing Kiryuu Aika getting embarrassed like that makes her very cute, considering you can only see her with a sneer and very eccentric behavior," Issei said while the two are still seething in anger.

Everyone in the classroom agreed with him though nobody voiced it out.


	21. Chapter 21

The classes for the day ended. Throughout it, Aika can't look at Kisuke's eyes but she grits her teeth out of frustration and glares behind his head. Kisuke just pretended that she didn't notice her.

Kisuke intends to go to Occult Research Club's room to return Koneko's hairclip to her. But before he reaches the old school building where the club room is, he came across two people that he didn't want to see now. The two, which is Sohna Shitori, the current Student Council President, and Tsubaki Shinra, her Vice-President also noticed Kisuke.

Sohna Shitori is a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. Her real name is Sona Sitri and the leader of one of the two devil group that uses the school as their headquarters.

Tsubaki is a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromatic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She also wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform and she is Sona Sitri's Queen in her peerage.

The two approached Kisuke but he greeted them first, "Yo, President Shitori, and Vice-President Shinra, fancy meeting you two here."

"Indeed, fancy meeting you here. I've been trying to reach you for a whole week now but you seem to disappear each time. Meeting you today is a nice coincidence." Sona fixed her glasses with her left hand and smiled at Kisuke which isn't really a smile from his perspective.

"Ahahaha~. It really is a nice coincidence." Kisuke just feigned ignorance, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss President?"

"I want to talk about certain photos that you possess, specifically, photos that may destroy my image as the Student Council President." Sona glared at Kisuke while saying this.

"I would also like to extend an invitation to you. If you're free now, let's talk inside the StuCo room." She continued.

"Actually, I'm no- *cough* ... Very well, it's high time that we talk over a cup of tea." Kisuke was about to decline but changed his mind when he felt Sona's aura flared up.

"Excellent. Follow me." She proceeded to walk in a certain direction without looking back. Tsubaki and Kisuke soon followed her.

When they reached the StuCo room, Tsubaki opened the double-door to let the group in. The room is furnished in an old western style that gives stern feeling to the visitors. Inside the room is a desk at the head with a nameplate of the current Student Council President. In the middle is a large rectangular table with several seats at the side.

Sona sat down at the head of the rectangular table and invited Kisuke to sit down beside her. Tsubaki meanwhile prepared two cups of tea and stood behind Sona after she is done.

"President Shitori, you said you would like to extend your invitation. Invitation to what?" Kisuke took a sip of the tea prepared and asked. He already guessed what it is but wants to hear what the Sitri lady want to say.

"Going straight to the point, huh. Fine, we can talk about the photo later. Before I answer your question, let me confirm something. You've already summoned Koneko Toujou of the Gremory Household multiple times in this past few months, right?" Sona also took a sip and responded at Kisuke inquiry with a smile.

Kisuke didn't answer her and just continued sipping tea.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." She looked at him for a few seconds and said.

"Like Rias Gremory and her peerage over the Occult Research Club, we the student council are also Devils." Sona and Tsubaki suddenly grew a pair of bat wings.

"Heh~. That's cool." Kisuke just lightly commented on their actions.

"It seems that you already know about us, from Toujou-san perhaps? Well then, let me introduce myself, I am Sona Sitri, a High-Class Devil from the Sitri Clan, the 'King' of the current Student Council. A pleasure to meet you." Sona stood up and introduced herself while extending her right hand.

"Tsubaki Shinra, Sona Sitri's 'Queen'." Tsubaki followed.

"Since you already introduced yourself, it'd be rude if I don't do the same. Kisuke Urahara, just a humble store owner. The pleasure is mine." Kisuke also stood and shake Sona's extended hand.

"With that out of the way, what do the Sitri Clan's heiress wants from a lowly human me?" Kisuke directed the conversation.

"You know a lot." Sona's widened a bit but returned to normal soon after.

"I just did my homework." Kisuke just shrugged his shoulders.

"Homework, fufu, I see." Sona chuckled a little at Kisuke words.

"Well then, I would like to invite you to my peerage to become my 'Knight'. It seems that you already know about the Evil Pieces so I'll spare you the explanations on how." Sona Sitri finally revealed her motives.

"Heh, why me?" Kisuke sat down again and continued sipping his tea.

"From our last encounter, you were able to fend off my 'Knight' Tomoe Meguri who is a reincarnated devil with enhanced speed from my Knight Piece with your Sacred Gear and skills." Sona cited her reasons.

"Hmm, my Sacred Gear isn't that impressive though. Look, just a blade hidden inside a cane." Kisuke materialized Benihime in cane form and took out its blade for the two devils to see.

"Still, what I treasure are your skills. Besides, your blade is still a Sacred Gear even with its common looks and mediocre aura. It can improve or evolve in the future. Please become my knight."

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline your offer." Kisuke shook his head.

"What do you want? Wealth? Power? Or is it women? You will also have an almost unlimited lifespan. Provided that you have aspirations and work hard, all of these are achievable when you become a devil. Mind you though, we devils aren't necessarily evil, so you don't have to worry if you think you have to do atrocities when you work for me." Sona still hasn't given up and continued to persuade him.

"Haha~. Truly a devil's temptation. Sorry. I would still have to refuse your kind offer. I don't want to surrender my humanity just yet." Kisuke still refused. 'Even if I were to accept it, I doubt those Evil Pieces can transform me. It might just get shredded by the Hougyoku when it enters my body.' Is what is in his mind.

Sona and Tsubaki are mildly shocked since it's very rare for a human to be able to refuse temptation so easily. It may be underhanded, but Sona even used a bit of hypnotic magic to her voice for him to agree. Truly a devil's temptation.

"Fine, but I won't give up just yet." Sona's smile deepened and she wants him even more in her peerage.

"Then let's talk about the photos that you have, can you please destroy all of it?" Sona's smile became chilly all of a sudden when she mentioned the photos.

"No way! I already fell in love with it! I won't delete it ever!" Kisuke suddenly lashed out.

Sona and Tsubaki were both taken aback at his reaction. Sona's eyebrow twitches at his remarks and she can feel the veins on her head pulsing. But she immediately calmed down as she expected him to refuse, though not this hard.

"Then how about a game and a bet?" Sona already planned to envoke his final resort.

"Game?" Kisuke confusedly asked.

"Yes. We will make a bet and play the game of chess. Of course, this bet will be a magic contract so both of us have no way of rescinding the bet." Sona explained. Tsubaki at the side smiled a little but this didn't escape Kisuke's perception.

"What are we going to bet on?" 'So this is the plan from the start huh. Pretty confident aren't yah.' Kisuke thought about her suggestion.

"If I win, you will delete all photos of me and you'll join my peerage. What do you propose?

"Hmmm, fine. I'll play along with you. How about a cosplay photoshoot with you as a model one time?" 'I don't really want anything from her, so let's just get another blackmai- Ahem, add some photos to my collection.'

Sona's eyebrow twitches even more now and she feels it is getting harder to calm down.

"Is that what you want? I'm asking for a very big thing for you. You should change your demand and ask for something bigger." Sona warned Kisuke.

"Nah, I'm fine with it. Let's just get this over with. It's getting late." Kisuke drank all of the remaining tea on his cup.

"As you wish. Tsubaki, please prepare it." Sona just sighed at his demand. 'You aren't going to win anyway.' Is what she thought.


	22. Chapter 22

More than an hour after they started playing chess.

"Checkmate~. I won President Shitori. You have to fulfill your end of the deal later~." It is unknown when Kisuke took out a white fan and started fanning himself.

"Wh-What?" Sona is still blankly staring at the board and processing how she lost.

For the first half an hour of the game, Sona thought that she was playing with an amateur, but all of a sudden she found that his playstyle changed and all of the moves she made prior became opening for him to take advantage of. Sona tried to salvage the situation, but alas, it was too late.

"You baited me," Sona said after reminiscing the match.

"Yep. You're confident at this game and became even more so after you see me play like an amateur. You responded with common moves to my amateur moves and I was able to set up the board in my advantage for the last half of the game." Kisuke chuckled at her.

"How did you learned to do that?" Sona was askance.

"I found some tips and tricks on the internet some time ago." Kisuke looked up and remembered some words from the tutorial in a certain streaming site.

"Wh-What!?" She couldn't believe that someone beat her using a trick from the internet. She felt that someone has just shot a magic beam through her.

"...I lost." Sona's shoulders slumped down in distress.

"Well then President, it is getting late and I would have to go home to prepare dinner for my family cat before she becomes grumpy. Let's do the photoshoot on a later date." Kisuke stood up and walked out of the StuCo room without looking back.

Sona's shoulder jumped when she heard about the photoshoot, now regretting betting and looking down on him.

"P-President." Tsubaki who is silent all this while look worryingly to her 'King'.

"Don't say it Tsubaki. I let my guard down and I won't happen again next time." Sona stopped Tsubaki from saying anything else.

"B-But."

"Not him Tsubaki. Anyone but that annoying pervert. I'll beat him next time for sure." Sona gritted her teeth.

This is the first time Tsubaki has this kind of reaction to someone outside of her family.

"Understood." But Tsubaki thought that if this were to get out, the Underworld will have a big reaction due to the sudden appearance of this 'fiancé'.

Kisuke, who is unaware of the consequences of what he has just done was happily walking towards the old building to go to the Occult Research Club room to do what he planned to do before Sona and Tsubaki blocked his way.

Kisuke reached Koneko's Club room's door and knocked.

"Come in, it's open." A melodic voice of a girl sounded behind the door.

Kisuke opened the door without any hesitation and entered. The club room interior is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls.

This Occult Research Club is very unique as it is the only literature club that gets to use a whole building as its base. The clubhouse is a three-story building, with the third story serving as a clock-tower. It has been painted white with a black roof with vines creeping up to the second story. No one questions it, however, due to magic or the President and Vice-President are just too popular in the Kuoh Academy.

Inside the room are two people, one sitting behind the desk doing some kind of paperwork and the other one is standing behind her silently.

The one sitting behind the desk is Rias Gremory, the 'King' of Gremory peerage and the President of the Occult Research Club. Rias is a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes, and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair which she also inherited from her father, that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

The one standing behind her with a light smile on her face is Akeno Himejima, Rias' 'Queen' and the Vice-President of the Occult Research Club. Akeno is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black calf-length socks.

The two are known as the top beauties of the Kuoh Academy for obvious reasons.

"Kisuke Urahara if I'm not wrong. Is there something you need from the Occult Research Club?" Rias stopped what she is doing and looked up to Kisuke who just entered the room. Akeno also looked at his direction without a change in her expression.

"I'm here for Toujou-san, but it looks like she isn't here at the moment," Kisuke answered her preparing to take his leave.

"She is indeed not here. Koneko needs to attend an appointment somewhere." Rias replied to him.

"I see, I'm sorry for disturbing you then." Kisuke already turned back but was suddenly called out from behind.

"Please wait a moment." Rias stood up.

"Hmm?" Kisuke looked back at her.

"I heard that you're a mage from Koneko and she always comes to your place whenever she's free. She sometimes returns home very tired, and there is even one time that she returned from your place a bit out of it. She isn't the type to think too deeply if it's not something about her or those close to her." Rias kept looking straight to Kisuke's eyes.

"And?"

"I hope you're not doing anything to hurt or endanger her. If you are, you would be forcing my hand to be a little violent." Rias aura rose up as she threatened Kisuke.

"Haha~. You're really an overprotective one just like Koneko-chan said. You don't have to worry about her. I'm not doing anything that will put you or your group at a disadvantage. For one, I treat Koneko-chan like my cute little sister." Kisuke just brushed off Rias' threat.

"I'll believe you for now, but I'll watch your actions around my family from now on."

"That's fine, but don't set your eyes on my shop. That is my sole territory that I won't allow you to step in." Kisuke warned Rias before leaving through the door. As for whether she heed his warning or not, Kisuke doesn't really care as there are several barriers to keep information from going out. If she wanted to take a peek when Koneko is around, she'll only see an illusion.

When Kisuke left the clubhouse, Akeno spoke up, "Rias, do you really have to give him so much attention?"

"If not for the fact that he is the only anomaly in this town then maybe not." Rias sat down and relaxed.

"Anomaly?" Akeno is confused.

"When we arrived here, I followed my brother's advice and set up a large scale detection spell to scan the whole town. And the results are there are no other supernatural beings left besides us who just entered the town after the assassination of the previous ruler of Kuoh Town. They all left after her fall."

"What is the problem then?" Akeno continued to inquire.

"He's a mage remember? The spell should have detected him but no. I won't question the spell's accuracy if he is some strong being that can hide his existence from high-level magic. But we only found out his existence after he summoned Koneko and introduced himself as a mage."

Akeno prepared some tea for Rias to quench her thirst and waited for her to continue speaking.

"After that, I reactivated the spell and it detected him this time which made me a bit concerned after he kept summoning Koneko, and Koneko even goes to his place in her free time. I did a follow-up investigation on him and found out that he was born in this town and there is no reason for the spell to not detect him unless he only learned magic after I activated the spell for the first time or something is blocking the spell's detection ability."

"Maybe he really only learned it after the spell activated."

"I really hope that is the case."

"Are you worried about something?"

"This is my first time seeing him today up close and my instincts rang out for the first time in many years in front of him, and you know I give importance to what my subconscious tells me."

"Then let me keep an eye out on him."

"Thanks, Akeno."

"Fufu~. You're welcome, President."


	23. Chapter 23

It already 5:30 PM and about to get dark.

Kisuke is walking along the usual road he takes to go home. When he is near the footbridge that he always uses, he saw his childhood friend Issei talking in a flustered way to a girl in a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white stripe around the lower end of it.

Looking closely, Kisuke knew that the girl is actually a fallen angel in disguise. 'He finally caught their attention, huh.'

Kisuke also felt another familiar aura who is watching the two interact. He used Flash Step and appeared behind a white-haired petite girl licking a lollipop. Kisuke crouched down to match her head and proceeded to grab her left shoulder while his forefinger sticking out.

The white-haired loli was shocked that someone manages to sneak behind her and grabbed her shoulder. She immediately turned around her head but a finger suddenly poked her cheek. She then saw Kisuke behind her with a large grin on his face.

Without thinking, Koneko whipped out her fist and tried to punch his face but he jumped back. She is about to follow up she suddenly saw Kisuke put his forefinger in front of his mouth and made an 'shhhh' sound.

Koneko pouted and turned around to continue observing Issei and the disguised fallen angel. Kisuke arrived beside her and did the same.

It seems that the fallen angel 'confessed' her feelings to Issei and he happily accepted it. Even though there is an obvious sense of disgust coming from the fallen angel, Issei didn't notice anything. The two talked for a while then separated their way.

When the two were gone, Kisuke and Koneko came out of the corner of the nearby building.

"So your master started keeping an eye out for Issei?" Kisuke asked first.

Koneko nodded at his question and said, "President Rias wants him as her pawn."

"Pawn, huh. I guess it is better for him to become your teammate rather than being hunted down by those crows left and right."

"He is your good friend, senpai. Can't you just take him in and protect him?" Koneko asked Kisuke as she knew that he has the power to do so.

"Nope, won't do that. And I'm sure he'll be more happy to be with Gremory-senpai and Himejima-senpai with outrageous bodies than a fellow man like me~." Kisuke disagreed with Koneko's suggestion.

"Hmmph... I forgot that he is a big pervert like you." Koneko scoffed at Kisuke.

"Hahaha~. I won't treat you to more sweets even if you praise me like that."

"I'm not praising you!" Koneko did a flying kick at Kisuke direction but missed.

"Your fuse is getting shorter and shorter each passing day." Kisuke chuckled at her actions.

"It is because of you!" Koneko is fuming in anger contrary to her almost always expressionless face. If everyone who knew how Koneko acts were to see this, they will be shocked.

"Ah, before I forget, here is your hairclip." Kisuke took out her hairclip and passed it to Koneko.

Koneko took it and wore it on the left side of her hair, "What did you do to it?"

"I discovered some pretty interesting things. Are you coming to my place later?"

"I planned to. What interesting things." Koneko can't contain her curiosity, especially it came from her hairclip that her big sister left behind long ago. She didn't know at first if she should keep it as she felt betrayed when her big sister killed their master and left her all alone, but she can't truly throw away the last memento she had with her family.

"If you're going then let's talk about it later as it is some pretty serious stuff." Kisuke turned around and started walking home.

"Then I'll come after making my report to the President," Koneko said to Kisuke who is already walking away.

Kisuke waved his hand in reply and he disappeared from Koneko's sight.

When Kisuke is just about ten meters from his shop, he suddenly shuddered as he suddenly felt a terrifying aura and it disappeared a second later. Yoruichi, in her cat form, comes out of the shop and looked at Kisuke. Both of them has a serious expression. They nodded at each other, Yoruichi re-entered the shop and Kisuke hid his aura to utmost and disappeared after he used Flash Step.

Kisuke jumped building to building intending to go around the whole town in an attempt to find that massive aura that gave both Yoruichi and Kisuke goosebumps.

He spent two whole hours searching but he couldn't find. Kisuke assumed that it only passed by the Kuoh Town. This massive aura gave Kisuke a wake-up alarm to not underestimate this world.

He returned to his shop and saw a familiar pair of shoes that always come to his place. He entered the living room and found Koneko already munching on some snacks on the table while Yoruichi is gazing at the night sky.

"How did it go?" Yoruichi turned to Kisuke.

Kisuke shook his head. "I just saw some devils and fallen angels scurrying around."

"What was that anyway?" Yoruichi continued to ask as she still feels some goosebumps remembering that massive aura.

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure that thing can give Yhwach a run for his money or even wipe the floor with him." Kisuke wiped the sweat he accumulated after running around the whole town.

"That bad?" Yoruichi shuddered.

"There is no point of thinking about it now as we haven't encountered it yet. And I don't think that it is hostile as we only felt its aura. It probably just passed through." Kisuke shrugged his shoulder.

"If there is something like that running around in this dimensional plane, then I don't know what to think of this Great Red and Ouroborous Dragon that we read about." Yoruichi continues to overthink things.

"What are you two talking about?" Koneko is puzzled at their conversation as they are talking about those mythical being like something of that caliber is roaming around.

"Nah, we're just playing around. I'm sweaty all over, so I'm going to take a bath first before preparing dinner. Koneko, stop eating those or you won't be able to eat your dinner." Kisuke returned to his room to prepare his clothes.

Koneko didn't ask for more detail longer and stopped eating the snacks following Kisuke's instructions.

"You two don't look like brother and sister, more like father and daughter," Yoruichi commented.


	24. Chapter 24

Eight o'clock in the evening. The three finished eating dinner and are lazing on the couch in the living room. Koneko, seemingly had not enough, kept eating sweets.

Kisuke and Yoruichi are reminded by a certain orange head girl from their old world. But it still makes sense as all the food that the girl eats becomes nutrients for her bosom, while Koneko doesn't seem to use any nutrients she gets.

"Koneko-chan, this may seem a bit sudden, but can you tell me your story?" Kisuke spoke getting the attention of both Koneko and Yoruichi.

"Story? What story?" Koneko is puzzled.

"Life story. Who you are before you became a devil and how you lived your life. You can also refuse if you don't want to. It's just my curiosity got the best of me." Kisuke looked at Koneko with a serious expression.

Koneko's body shook and started shaking.

"Does it have something to do with what you discovered in my hairclip that you mentioned earlier?" Obvious sadness fills Koneko's eyes while she looked back at Kisuke.

"I don't know, but the chances are yes." Kisuke gave Koneko his guess.

"Then can you show it to me first?" Koneko wanted to confirm it before talking.

"No. What I discovered is pretty serious, I want to know the connection of it to you before I pass it to you." He refused her suggestion as she might change her story if she saw the log. Kisuke wants the story from how she perceives it.

"Will you give it to me regardless of how my story goes?" She didn't want to give up.

"I'll have to think about that." Kisuke hesitated and didn't want to give any definite answer as he doesn't know if it'll be advantageous or disadvantageous for her to know the content.

"This hairclip is the last memento of my family, it is probably related to me. Senpai, please promise me that you will give it to me regardless." Koneko can't give up because she can remember some discrepancies in her past and wants to confirm something.

Kisuke closed his eyes for a minute and looked at Koneko again. He can see a longing inside those eyes.

"Fine, I promised. But before that..." Kisuke snapped his fingers and a preset barrier activated around the house, "I activated a barrier against contingencies and eavesdropping."

Koneko didn't notice how out of place Kisuke's magic is as she still preparing to go through her life again.

"Well then,..." Koneko started narrating.

Born as Shirone, Koneko is a young Nekomata who is part of a rare species among her kind, called the Nekoshou. The Nekoshou are a special variant of Nekomata and are the strongest among their types. Nekoshou are high-level Youkai species that are capable of mastering both Youjutsu and Senjutsu. She was born between a human father and a Nekoshou mother, Fujimai. Her parents eventually died in an experiment accident.

After losing her parents, she and her sister named Kuroka were later taken in by an unnamed Devil from the branch family of the House of Naberius, who reincarnated her sister as one of the members of his peerage. Kuroka was reincarnated as the Devil's Bishop using up two Evil Pieces. While serving her master, she became extremely talented in Senjutsu and Youjutsu, and her magical power as a Bishop became so great that she surpassed her own master in terms of magical power alone. However, Kuroka's power as a Nekomata supposedly soon grew out of control, eventually causing her to kill her master and become a Stray Devil on the run from her pursuers.

Following the incident and the failed manhunt that came after, Koneko was sentenced to death by the Devils in hopes of preventing another incident like Kuroka's from happening. However, Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans, protected her and left her under his sister Rias' care. Due to the trauma, she experienced with her sister's betrayal and murder of her master, she fell into a deep depression, eventually robbing her of nearly all of her emotions until Rias helped her out of it. It was around that time Rias gave Koneko her name and made Koneko her servant.

Tears are already flowing on Koneko's face when she finished narrating her story. It is still a big trauma for her to this day. And the reason why she didn't want to use her innate power, which is Senjutsu and Youjutsu, is because she is afraid that she might lose control of her power and hurt her master and those around her. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

Yoruichi suddenly approached Koneko and begun giving off white light. This light covered her whole cat's body. Koneko was taken aback, "Yor-." Before she could speak properly, an arm covered in light suddenly shoot out of Yoruichi's position and wrapped around Koneko.

The light dispersed and a beautiful naked woman is hugging Koneko. She is a slender and well-endowed woman of average height. She has dark skin, golden irises, and black hair. She has waist-length hair with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face.

"Yoru...ichi-san?" Koneko was shocked silly.

"You can cry more, you know. There, its been hard on you. Let it all out." Yoruichi buried Koneko's head on her bosom and started patting her head.

Koneko wasn't able to hold back anymore and started crying loudly. Yoruichi's scent and aura with the combination of her soothing words relaxes Koneko causing her to let go of her guard and pour out everything she's been holding in.

Kisuke just smiled at the events that transpired.

"Instead of big and little sisters, you two look like mother and daughter pair." This comment earned Kisuke a jab to his face from Yoruichi.

'This is truly unfair.' He thought while rub his nose.

Koneko calmed down after a few minutes of bawling loudly.

"Yoruichi-san?" Koneko looked up to her.

"Yes?" Yoruichi beamed a smile at her.

"You're a human girl?"

"Of course I am. There is no such thing as real cat speaking, and I didn't have any balls attached to me even my cat form."

"But your voice."

"Just a side effect of me transforming."

"Yoruichi-san."

"Hmm?"

"So you really are an exhibitionist just like senpai said."

Kisuke, whose been eyeing Yoruichi's bottom from behind with a serious expression for quite a while now, suddenly saw a foot, and it connected to his face sending him spinning in the air for a few times before dropping a few feet away.

"Why?!" Kisuke protested.

"It's because of your unnecessary words." Yoruichi glared at him.

"Prepare my clothes and another set for Koneko. We're taking a bath together." She continued and walked towards the bathroom with Koneko in tow.


	25. Chapter 25

After washing their bodies, Yoruichi and Koneko entered the bathtub.

Yoruichi entered first then Koneko sat in front of her. They relaxed for a few minutes without anyone saying anything.

"Koneko-chan, I apologize in Kisuke's place. But knowing him, he must have some idea on what you went through if he thought that the one he discovered is somewhat related to you." Yoruichi hugged Koneko from behind and whispered to her ear.

Koneko's white hair and light skin created a sharp contrast against Yoruichi's black hair and dark skin, too bad that nobody can appreciate this beautiful scenery.

"Mmmh..." Koneko nodded at Yoruichi's words, "I know that senpai is a bit selfish and a big pervert, but he is strangely kind to those close to him." She continued.

"Indeed, that idiot is selfish and will do whatever he wants, but he takes care of those he took a liking to, and you're one of those people, I can guarantee you that. He thinks of you as a little sister, by the way, just letting you know." Yoruichi agreed with her and supplemented her thoughts.

"Muuh... Somehow, that pisses me off. I don't want a big brother like him." Koneko pouted and protested.

"Ahahahaha, is that so? Then do your best to beat him up to assert your superiority. Make him call you 'Big Sis'". Yoruichi laughed out loud at Koneko's reaction.

"Wonderful idea! I'll do my best to beat senpai black and blue." Flames of determination suddenly lighted up in Koneko's eyes as she pumped her fist.

"Want me to help you out? In terms of hand-to-hand combat, I'm a lot better than him." Yoruichi suddenly suggested.

"Really!?" Koneko was shocked as she thought that only her senpai is an abnormal human who can play with a strengthened devil with ease.

"Of course, I'm the one who helped him improve after all." Yoruichi ruffled her hair.

"Please teach me, Yoruichi-san." She looked at Yoruichi with ever-growing resoluteness. 'With this, beating up senpai isn't so impossible anymore.' Is what she is thinking.

Kisuke who is in the living room, arranging the experimental log that he is going to Koneko and piecing the whole story from it, suddenly felt goosebumps. He looked around to search where the feeling was coming from but failed, "Damn it. Who's threatening the handsome and sexy me?"

"Yoruichi-san, you mentioned that I'm like a little sister to senpai, but what are you to him."

"I'm his lover, that means you're also my little sister. But continue calling me the way you're calling me until now." Yoruichi is beaming with a smile.

Koneko felt happy but also a little sad at her words, but didn't know why. She didn't think anything of it and just threw it at the back of her head.

The two continued soaking in the hot water while talking about some small things. They paused for a bit and Yoruichi suddenly asked. "Say Koneko-chan. Do you hate your sister."

Koneko was not shocked at this question as she already expected it at some point.

"...I don't know." That is the only answer she can give even after contemplating for a while.

"Hmmm, then let me tell you this, as long as you didn't answer yes to that question then you don't hate your sister." Yoruichi grinned at her.

"...Eh?" Koneko looked at her in confusion.

"Listen here, if you really hate a person, then you definitely answer 'yes' if you're being honest to yourself. If you hesitated and can't find a definite answer, then there is something within you that is stopping you from truly hating him. After all, hate is a very powerful feeling, you can't deny it." She smiled at her gently and then patted her head.

That smile gave Koneko some comfort and she thought through the words she just said. When she was done, a light smile appeared on her face and said, "I guess it's true. Aside from feeling betrayed, I also missed Kuroka-neesama. You can't hate people you missed, right?"

"Indeed." Yoruichi stood up and walked out of the bathtub, "Let's go, Kisuke is probably done preparing what he will show you."

Koneko nodded at her and followed her out.

They saw two white shirts and two black pairs of pants with different sizes. They knew that it was the clothes that Kisuke prepared for them after they bathed. Koneko wore her underwear first the moved to the clothes that matched her size.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi directly wore the clothes that were prepared for her. She is going commando.

Koneko looked at her and asked, "Your underwear?"

"I don't have any of those. I'm always practically naked all the time anyway. Nothing wrong with it." Yoruichi said like it was a matter of fact.

"Yoruichi-san, let's go shopping on our next day-off." Koneko looked at her seriously.

"Uhh... Sure."

After dressing up, they went to the living room where Kisuke is supposed to be waiting and there he was. They also noticed the plastic bag of the nearby convenience store on the table. Inside it was two milk in a tetra pack. Yoruichi didn't say anything, approached the table and took out the two milk passing one to Koneko.

"Did you prepare it?" Yoruichi asked him while sipping at the milk.

"It's all in here." Kisuke raised his hand holding a bundle of papers, "All I can tell now is Koneko doesn't know the whole story."

"What?"

"You can understand after carefully reading everything in here. Yoruichi, I'm leaving it to you if Koneko does something reckless." Kisuke passed the bundle to Koneko after letting her sit down on the couch. He also warned Yoruichi of what is about to happen.

"Got it." Yoruichi saw Kisuke's serious expression and also looked at the paper, reading it together with Koneko.

After half an hour slowly reading and understanding the experimental log, Koneko's body is shaking nonstop, her eyes widened to the limit and aura flaring up. She suddenly stood up and ran towards the door, only to be blocked by Yoruichi who suddenly appeared in front of her and hugged her.


	26. Chapter 26

"Where are you going Koneko?" Yoruichi said to Koneko who is trying to wrest away her hands.

"I have to go. I have to look for Nee-sama! Please let go of me!" Koneko continues to struggle.

"And how are you going to do that?" Yoruichi tightens her hold on Koneko.

"Huh?... uhmm.." Koneko suddenly stops.

"No plans, huh. How reckless." Kisuke commented behind her.

"..Uhmm, right!? Club President Rias! She has to have a way!" Koneko, who crying again for the nth time today, shouted loudly.

"Calm down Koneko-chan, and don't bother. She probably is as clueless as you." Kisuke patted her head trying to reign her in.

"B-but... what should I do? *sniffle*" Koneko is rubbing her eyes out unsure of what her steps from here on should be.

Kisuke returned to the couch, took a seat, and patted his laps, "Come here Koneko-chan. Lay down on my lap while I tell you a story I made just now."

Yoruichi raised her brows at him but saw a grin on Kisuke's face. She decided to leave her to him.

"Koneko-chan, just do as he says." Koneko looked confusedly at Kisuke but she heard Yoruichi's voice from behind, reassuring her.

Koneko didn't think much and followed Yoruichi's word as the revelation about her sister is still clouding her mind. She sat down, lied her head on Kisuke's lap and just stare blankly in front until she felt a hand ruffling her head. That hand gave her warmth and peace of mind that she needed the most now.

Kisuke is now using an original Kidou that forcefully calms the target. It would be hard press to find anyone to block his skill as it directly targets the soul and not anything physical.

Such original skill was named in an unoriginal way, Soul Calmer. Kisuke didn't exactly have naming talent.

After calming Koneko sufficiently, Kisuke started speaking.

"One day, a family of cats is living there lives in happiness. But that didn't last long as the parent cat got involved in an unfortunate accident leaving just the two kittens behind.

"The black and older kitten promised to herself that she would take care of her little sister, the white kitten.

"But they can't survive on their own, luckily a kind person wants to take care of them. The black kitten happily and naively followed him with her little sister.

" It turns out that kind person is actually an evil person that likes to abuse those he had taken in.

"She wanted to run away with her sister but that person already put a very strong leash on her and threatened to hurt her little sister.

"Having no choice, she kept it secret from her sister and silently endured the abuses. Until one day she heard that evil person and his friend talking and planning to do what they were doing to her, to her precious little sister.

" She snapped and the hate that is slowly accumulating inside her all these years all burst out.

"Using the claws that she managed to grow due to the abuses, she killed the evil person and his friend in the heat of the moment.

" Inevitably, she panicked the moment what she had just done sinks in. Her first thoughts were of her little sister's safety.

"She weighed her options and choose to run away alone. She thought that running away with her little sister would put unnecessary risk on her. She didn't want her sister to be hunted down together with her. She naively thought that nothing very bad would happen to her as the white didn't do anything wrong nor knows anything about the abuses.

"Thus, she left the white kitten after entrusting a hairclip that contains the black kitten's experiences, hoping that one day, she would be forgiven for leaving her behind.

"But the black kitten underestimated the evil person's friends. They were too angry at her that they want to kill her little sister for the sin she committed. She tried everything she could possibly think of to save her sister, but the group was too strong for her sharp claws to reach them.

" As a last resort, he asked the help of a very strong person to help her sister. Fortune finally dawned on the sisters, as that very strong person agreed to help after knowing their story. Though naive, she was successful at the gamble she didn't know she was taking.

"As the strong person saves her sister, she was watching from afar, ready to make a move if needed. But when she saw her sister taken out of captivity, something broke inside her when she looked at the white kitten's expression.

"Despair, pure despair. Not a hint of hope. The black kitten wants to go and take her sister back but seeing her like that, she lost all motivation. She blames herself at her sister's misfortune. She, who killed her own master, didn't dare to approach her sister.

" After looking blankly at the silhouette of her sister that disappeared long ago with the strong person, she left carrying the regret that will scar her for her whole life."

Kisuke stopped speaking and looked at Koneko who is lying down on his lap listening intently.

"How was my story?" Kisuke didn't stay quiet for too long and asked for Koneko's impression.

"...Bad. It didn't have a good ending." Koneko slowly voiced out her opinion.

"Right? But the isn't finished yet. The black kitten, who is a black cat now, won't be able to endure not seeing her sister. Sooner or later she will appear in front of the white kitten again." Kisuke chuckled at Koneko.

"...Then what should the white kitten do while waiting for her sister?" Koneko looked up to Kisuke face.

"Hmmm, let's see. Maybe the white kitten can exercise a bit so she can punish her clumsy sister when they meet in the future." Kisuke stroked Koneko's head while flashing her a grin.

"Good point." Koneko smiled at his words and slowly closed her eyes. A few minutes later, rhythmic breathing was heard from her, she's already fast asleep.

That night, for the first time ever, Koneko dreamt of her sister, Kuroka, without it turning into a nightmare. She had a good dream.


	27. Chapter 27

Next morning.

Kisuke is preparing for breakfast. He heard footsteps from the stairs and turned around.

There he saw two girls stepped out with very disheveled clothes. Yoruichi scratching her tummy while yawning making Kisuke take a peek on the semi-revealed dark skin of her. What surprised him was Koneko, a pair of cat ears and a tail that matched her hair-color are sticking out of her while she rubs her eyes out.

Kisuke suddenly took out a DSLR camera out of nowhere, put it up on his face, and started smashing the shutter button like there's no tomorrow, "Nice! Very nice!" He jumped around them taking pictures from different angles. Incidentally, this is how he is able to capture Sona's Magical Girl cosplay and other risque photos. Though he never takes any peeping or nude pictures.

"You're very energetic early in the morning Kisuke-senpai nyaa." Koneko looked at his behavior with scorn.

"Nyaa!? You just said nyaa!? Woohoo! What a treat! I can only hear that from Yoruichi when she enters that form!" Kisuke became even more energetic at Koneko's words.

"That form?" Koneko looked at Yoruichi in confusion.

"Don't listen to him, he's just talking nonsense. Kisuke, your food is about to get burned." Yoruichi can't look at Koneko as she does really remind her of that form, Shunkō: Raiju Senkei: Shunryū Kokubyō Senkei (Flash War Cry: Thunder Beast Battle Form: Flash God Black Cat Warrior Princess). And it infuriates Yoruichi that Kisuke can activate it against her will if she enters Shunkō: Raijin Senkei (Flash War Cry: Thunder God War Form). The only difference is that she loses all reasons but she can still remember everything she had done which she regrets every time, especially when Kisuke can play with her in that form.

"Crap!" Kisuke returned to the kitchen and finished what he is doing.

After setting the foods on the table, they started eating.

"So what's the plan for today?" Kisuke asked the two.

"Don't you have school today?" Yoruichi looked at Kisuke while she gobbles on her rice and fish.

"Considering what happened yesterday, Koneko probably isn't in the mood to attend any classes today. Look at her, she's rearing to go~." Kisuke then looked at Koneko who took small bites on her fish.

Koneko nodded in response, "I already made a call to Buchou(Club President)."

"Did you? She going to pissed at me~. Hahaha." Kisuke chuckled.

"Uh-huh. Especially when I said I want to keep our activities secret due to contract nyaa," Koneko affirmed his words.

"Pissed? Why?" Yoruichi looked at the two with confusion.

"She's very protective of her servants. Maybe she feels like I'm taking Koneko-chan away from her~." Kisuke took the last bite of his food and continued speaking, "Yosh, let's use the training grounds today."

"Traning grounds?" Koneko tilted her head in wonder.

"You'll see. We'll go after eating." Yoruichi smiled at her.

Walking through the quiet hallway of the old school building early in the morning, Rias put down her phone.

"Was that Koneko-chan?" Akeno, who is walking beside her, asked.

"Right. She didn't go home yesterday and stayed the night in Urahara Shop." Rias answered in furrowed brows.

"What!? That is Koneko-chan who is very vigilant of other people alright. Did they become so close that Koneko-chan was able to willingly stay at his place?" Akeno stopped walking and asked in surprise.

"I don't know. He even specifically signed a secrecy contract with Koneko." Rias also stopped walking and looked back. She couldn't help but bite the nail on her finger in frustration.

"Is that even possible? To the master of the house?" Akeno looked at her in wonder.

"Yes, As long as Koneko judge it to be safe and will not put our house in harm, it is possible. I trust Koneko, but I can't trust this Kisuke Urahara. It is very possible that he is tricking Koneko somehow, after all, even if she is very vigilant, she is also very young." Rias turned around again and walked at a faster pace.

Akeno didn't say anything and followed Rias, but she has a very serious expression devoid of any nonchalance she shows earlier.

"Akeno, investigate him more closely." Rias suddenly said after a minute of silence.

"What about his warning?" Akeno wanted to confirm.

"Disregard that. If you got some evidence that she is manipulating Koneko and you think that he might be putting her on the harm's way report it to me immediately. But if it is decisive evidence, your top priority is to secure Koneko's safety, after that is capturing him. If capturing him proved to be dangerous, kill him!" Rias gave her orders to Akeno.

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno stopped and turned around walking to the opposite direction of Rias.

"I won't let anybody to harm my precious servants," Rias said to herself after Akeno left.

A knocking sound resounded at the door of the Student Council.

"Enter." Sona Sitri looked up and answer, setting aside the paperwork she is doing.

The door opened and Tsubaki Shinra entered through it carrying some papers for the Student Council to work with.

"Kaichou(StuCo President), I have some reports." Tsubaki approached Sona's desk and put down the paper she is holding.

"Go on."

"Rias Gremory-sama set her eyes on a student named Hyoudou Issei," Tsubaki stated the first point of her report.

"Hooh? She finally found another member candidate for her peerage after coming here? I wonder what caught her attention?" Sona smiled and happy for her friend.

"Saji Genshirou accepted to be reincarnated as a devil and join your household." Tsubaki didn't comment on anything and continued her report.

"Good. Invite him to the Student Council Room after the classes and ask everyone to welcome our newest member." Sona looked at Tsubaki and gave her instructions.

"Understood. Lastly, a report came in that Gremory-sama's Rook spent a night at Urahara Shop." Tsubaki thought that she should report that information too while convenient, but she didn't expect that it'll warrant more attention from her Master than the other two reports.

"What!? Is this accurate!?" Sona widened her eyes after hearing her second-in-command's words.

"Y-Yes. This information directly came from the Gremory peerage. Koneko Toujou the school's faculty that she won't be able to attend today's classes." Tsubaki answered her stuttering her first word.

"What is happening? I know that little miss' personality, she wouldn't do it on a whim. Rias is probably thinking that Kisuke Urahara is manipulating her Rook. Tsubaki, look closely into it. I'm interested in him for my remaining Knight Piece, but if he doing something isn't good, report it to me. Rias will probably send Akeno to investigate, assist her." Sona fixed her glasses and continues to think of any other possibilities.

"Understood, Kaichou." Tsubaki left the room and started doing her Master's instructions.

"What will you do next, Kisuke Urahara?" Sona muttered to herself.

Kisuke, who is unaware of the motions he set off just because he patted a cat to sleep is happily eating breakfast with the two beauties.


	28. Chapter 28

Kisuke led the two towards a dead-end wall at the back of the shop.

Kisuke didn't stop walking and passed through the wall leaving only ripples on the surface which surprised Koneko as she didn't feel any signs of magic being used, especially so after releasing her nekomata form.

Koneko's senses when she reverted to a nekomata multiplied including her ability to sense magic power and aura since she isn't stopping the use of her Senjutsu anymore.

Yoruichi didn't stop and followed Kisuke. After being left alone, Koneko braced herself and hurriedly followed.

What she saw on the other side is a small room with an elevator door at the opposite side of where they came from.

Kisuke already stepped inside the elevator with Yoruichi. Koneko followed suit and saw just buttons. One with an arrow symbol going up and another one with going down.

Kisuke pressed the going down button and the door closed. Contrary to Koneko's expectations, the didn't move but the label on the top already changed from 'G' to 'B'. The door opened and Koneko still saw the same small room where they came from.

She thought that something went wrong but Kisuke and Yoruichi exited the elevator and walked towards the opposite wall and passed through it again. Koneko didn't think much at this point as she thought that they were returning.

To her surprise, however, she didn't go back to the shop's interior and found herself in a chamber.

This is the Urahara Shop training ground which Kisuke recreated from his old world. It is a large room with a ceiling and walls painted to resemble a cloudy sky over a floor of desolate, brown, craggy land dotted with dead trees.

Koneko stood there blankly for a minute before looking towards the amused expression of both Kisuke and Yoruichi, "Where is this?"

"Welcome to the Urahara Secret Training Ground." Kisuke introduced this place to Koneko.

"Secret training ground?" Koneko was dumbfounded. She thought that they will only be training in a relatively large room or an open space when they mentioned going to the 'training ground'.

"This is a 27 cubic kilometers underground training facility complete with fortification. Even if you nuke it from the outside this place will survive, probably. The north side has a small lodging that trainers can occupy if they want to stay for a few days. The east and west side are the real training grounds. And the south side is for me and Yoruichi." Kisuke continued explaining in great vigor.

"Enough with that, let's motivate Koneko-chan for now." Yoruichi cuts off Kisuke's rumblings and suggested.

"Motivate me?" Koneko tilted her head at Yoruichi.

"Hoho~. Itching for a fight, aren't you?" Kisuke started stretching his limbs.

"It's been a while since I returned to my human form after all. I want to let loose for a bit." Yoruichi did the same thing.

"Uhmm, I know that you two are good at fighting, but how will that motivate me?" Koneko interrupted.

"Koneko-chan, we aren't just going to teach you how to fight, we'll also teach you how to improve your overall strength. When your opponent is very strong then your fighting techniques can eat shit." Yoruichi slowly released her Spiritual Pressure.

"W-what's this!?" Koneko felt like all the hair on her body stood up when the aura Yoruichi released brushed past her.

"Within the training ground, whatever you do, nobody will notice it from outside. We can play to our heart's content if it's here. If we do this outside, we'll just end up disturbing our neighbors." Kisuke also slowly released his Spiritual Pressure that matched Yoruichi in intensity.

'Kisuke-senpai too!?' Koneko was already speechless. 'Does that mean that he is holding back quite a lot at our sparring sessions?' She thought to herself tightening her small fists.

Kisuke and Yoruichi didn't say anything else and stared at each other. Yoruichi made the first move by charging in.

Yoruichi sent out a punch towards Kisuke face. He dodges it by shifting his head to the right and lashed out his leg at the same time.

Yoruichi jumped a bit and grabbed his leg using it to pivot her body sending out a kick of her own.

Kisuke dodges it by bending his body backward. He flips his own body aiming to kick Yoruichi's chin.

Yoruichi blocked it with her hands but was sent flying for a few meters.

Kisuke regained his footing and jumped back.

They stopped and looked at each other again, now with a smile.

Koneko didn't know what face she should show. Their exchange only lasted for a few seconds. Even though she can see the moves they made, there's no way for her to react to any of them.

They did mention that they were a bit good at fighting, but not this good!

"Done warming up?" Kisuke asked Yoruichi which finally draw out a reaction from Koneko, "That's a warm-up!?"

The two ignored the distressed cat and continued their staring contest until they both disappeared.

Koneko thought that they teleported away, but she heard a sound of rock crushing. She looked to her left and saw a tall rock crumbling down sending loads of dust everywhere.

Yoruichi reappeared near the crushed earth and waved her hand releasing a wind-like pressure sending away the dust. When it cleared up, Koneko saw Kisuke laying down in the pothole.

"Senpai!? What happened!?" Koneko dashed towards his direction intending to help him.

Kisuke suddenly stood up and spat out some soil, "Damn it, I let my guard down. You've improved Yoruichi."

Koneko stopped on her tracks not knowing what to do.

"Of course. I can't get left behind." Yoruichi is happy that seeing the results of her training were effective, "Up for the round 3?"

"Bring it," Kisuke replied disappearing again.

Yoruichi also used the flash step to chase after Kisuke.

Koneko can only see after images and feel the shockwaves of their clashes. It finally hit her after watching them for a few minutes, they were not using teleportation but only pure speed.

This realization only put more cracks on Koneko's crumbling common sense. She decided to stop thinking and just enjoy the show.


	29. Chapter 29

While Kisuke and Yoruichi are destroying the already bleak scenery in the training ground with Koneko watching all of this with a blank expression, three small figures entered through different points of the Urahara shop. These three figures are small Onis that are all different in color.

The three Onis slowly comb the place and after 30 minutes of searching every nook and cranny, they left where they came from.

"Strange, did they go out? And there is nothing wrong with the shop. There's also nothing with that old granny manning it, just a normal human." Akeno, who is overlooking Kisuke's shop from a distance mattered to herself.

Akeno suddenly felt a fluctuation of demonic energy behind her and turned around. She saw a magic circle for teleportation with the insignia of the Sitri Clan. Tsubaki Shinra appeared inside the magic circle and greeted the Queen of Gremory Peerage, "Good morning Akeno-san."

"Good morning to you too Tsubaki-san. What brings you here?" Akeno smiled at Tsubaki.

"Sona-Kaichou ask me to assist in your investigation." Tsubaki fixed her glasses and answered her question.

"Ara? Sona-Kaichou did? What for?" Akeno trusted the Sitri Peerage but still confuse of why would they also put attention on Kisuke Urahara.

"Well, you see, Kaichou is interested in giving her Knight Piece to Kisuke Urahara." Tsubaki wanted say something else but was able to stop herself.

"Knight Piece? To that guy? Why? From what we know, he is just a magician and even weaker than your two Bishops." Akeno didn't noticed Tsubaki's hesitation due to the content of her words.

"We haven't revealed it yet, but Kisuke Urahara has a sword type Sacred Gear and also skills to out run our Knight." Tsubaki got hold of herself and explained it to Akeno.

"It's this?" Akeno furrowed her brows and thinks that they would have to reevaluate Kisuke once more.

"How was your initial scouting?" Tsubaki asked Akeno this time around.

"They are not in at the moment. Also nothing wrong with the shop and the old lady. Very normal if I have to say something." Akeno replied.

"How about the his house across the street?"

"Same. His mother is also not around as she is on a business trip in Indonesia."

Both of them stayed quiet for some time after arriving at the dead end of clues.

"Have you investigated the black cat that is always with him? Kaichou thinks that it is too smart to be a normal cat." Tsubaki suddenly asked after thinking for a few more minutes.

"The cat? No, we haven't. Is the cat really that strange?" Akeno shook her head as they really haven't took a closer look at his pet.

"Hmmm, You're right. It also feels strange for me everytime I meet its eyes." Tsubaki nodded after recollecting her memories about the cat.

"We'll just have to include it in our investigation." Akeno smiled at Tsubaki.

"So what's the plan?"

"I'll setup a number of surveillance magic inside and around of both his shop and house. While you look around the perimeter and send me a warning if they are about to come." Akeno said it like it was no big deal.

"Isn't that too much? You're invading his private life. And what if he notice it." It's Tsubaki's turn to furrow her brows.

"If it is for my cute kouhai's safety, I don't really care about my methods." A sadistic glint flashed through her eyes.

"I'll setup my magic circles prioritizing stealth that even high-class devils like Rias-Buchou won't notice it easily. If he were to notice it despite that, then we have more problems to worry about." Akeno continued speaking.

"You're very protective like Rias-sama." Tsubaki smiled in defeat.

"You're also the same. We are devils after all. Fufufu~." Akeno put her hand in front of her mouth and laugh.

"Stop! Timeout! I give up! Not the hat! Not the hat Yoruichi!"

*Boooom!*

Koneko heard a large explosion from a distance after she heard Kisuke's cries. Kisuke's current situation gives Koneko some happiness as this the first time she see her senpai in so much distress. Koneko is steadily developing a bad hobby due to Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"How was it?" Yoruichi landed near Koneko and asked.

"Great. I want to learn soon." Koneko gave her a thumbs up and her honest opinion.

"Hahaha, then we should start planning your training schedule." Yoruichi laughed out loud at her answer.

The dust settled down a bit and a shadow came out of it. Kisuke walked towards the two. A little laugh came from Koneko when she saw his disheveled state. She wanted to laugh more but stopped herself with all her might.

"Damn it, so this what you meant when you say you want to motivate her. It's pretty effective." Kisuke looked at Koneko and grumbled at Yoruichi.

"Don't sweat the small stuff." Yoruichi patted Kisuke back.

"I didn't know that you've improved that much." Kisuke looked at Yoruichi face.

"Well, I have to do it if I don't want to be left behind by you." Yoruichi smiled at him gently.

Kisuke was stunned for a few seconds and returned a smile, "You know I won't ever do that. I'll even drag you with me wherever I go."

Koneko looked at there interaction and felt a little jealous. She didn't know to which side she's feeling jealous though.

"Uhmm, Yoruichi-san, even if you teach me techniques in hand-to-hand combat, I won't be able to do what you two just did." Koneko interrupted their sweet time and looked around her surroundings.

Kisuke was thrown around multiple times by Yoruichi and created numerous potholes of different sizes the small one being a few meters across while the biggest one is a hundred meters across.

She the fight is ongoing, escaping went through her head countless times as she thought that this underground chamber would caved in. And if that were to happen, she wouldn't be sure if she can survive.

"You don't have to worry, only half of your training will be on techniques while the other half is improving your overall specs." Yoruichi assured her.

"Improving my strength? How?"

"If Kisuke was an expert in anything, it would be energy manipulation. You two just have to study this Senjutsu of yours and Kisuke will improve it. Sooner or later you can beat him up like I do." Yoruichi gave Koneko a thumbs up.

"Somehow, I don't like how that sounded. Why do I have to teach her how to beat me up." Kisuke protested at her side.

"You won't be teaching her how to beat yourself up, I'm going to do that. You'll only help her become strong."

"Why play with words? Well, whatever, sounds fun."

"Why would the two help me?" Koneko finally asked what is bugging her mind all this while.

Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at each other and then looked back at Koneko and said the same thing, "Because we're bored."


	30. Chapter 30

"B-Bored?" Koneko was dumbfounded, but she thought again, 'Are they just taking care of me because they were bored?' And made a sour expression.

"Whoa there... I know what you're thinking but I assure you that you're wrong." Kisuke was amused at Koneko's reaction.

"We won't do this just on a whim. After Kisuke repeatedly summoned you, we took a liking to you. Remember, you're like our little sister." Yoruichi followed up.

Koneko believed them and sighed in relief.

"Enough with that, let's start planning Koneko-chan's schedule." Kisuke dusted his clothes and hat which was almost destroyed by Yoruichi.

"We will divide your training into two parts. The first part is your training with me, and the second part is your's and Kisuke study time." Yoruichi explained to Koneko.

"Study time with senpai? Why do I feel malicious intent from that?" Koneko covered her modest body and looked at Kisuke with scorn.

"Hmmm? Ah! Don't worry, I'm not interested." Kisuke flashed a smile at her.

"Muhh. It's more annoying if you put it that way." Koneko pouted, approached Kisuke and kicked his shin. It only ends up hurting Koneko's foot though, while Kisuke didn't feel anything, "Why is your body so hard? I can block gun bullets with my bare skin but it hurts kicking you."

"Oh, Hierro is still activated."

"Hierro?" Koneko poked Kisuke's forearm and noticed that the harder you poke, the stiffer his skin is.

"Just a technique which hardens my skin proportional to my energy levels," Kisuke explained.

"We're getting off-topic here. Koneko-chan can only have 2-3 hours of free time every day if we consider her school and devil activities." Yoruichi interrupted.

"Then let's go with the 1-hour study session plus some time to practice and every other free time is yours. Of course, it still up to Koneko-chan how to spend her free time. We don't want you to dedicate everything to training. You can still go and hang out with your friends." Kisuke suggested while looking at Yoruichi.

"That's a given of course. Also, I want to help Koneko-chan with her morning exercise if possible, but going to shop every day early in the morning will just tire her out." Yoruichi turned her sights to Koneko.

Koneko took a deep breath and looked at Kisuke like she found her resolve, "Kisuke-senpai, please allow me to live here. I'll help out with house-keeping and I'll also pay my rent, so-"

Kisuke didn't let her finish what she is about to say by putting his hands up, "Stop right there, Koneko-chan. That really isn't a good idea."

"Why not? I'll do everything to help around the shop, and I also live alone in a dormitory Rias-Buchou arranged for me. It doesn't really matter if I move." Koneko pulls on Kisuke clothes while explaining herself with a puffy look on her face.

Yoruichi looked at Kisuke with a strange smile.

"Ughh! Fine! But you have to convince Rias Gremory if that's what you want." Kisuke was defeated.

"Okay, I will." Koneko beamed a smile.

"Good for you Koneko-chan. But I won't accept any slacking off if you want to do my training. You'll get hurt for sure. Are you fine with that?" Yoruichi patted her head and gave her a final warning.

"Yes. Please be strict with me." Koneko didn't hesitate and gave her a serious look.

Yoruichi nodded in satisfaction.

"We're done talking? Let's go out for now. Koneko-chan probably wants to go and arrange a few things now. Koneko-chan, we'll start your training tomorrow." Kisuke clapped his hands and called it a day with the training.

The trio started to walk towards where they came from and entered the room where the elevator door is located.

"Senpai, why is this elevator so fast? I can't even feel it." Koneko curiously asked.

"It looks like an elevator but its technically a teleporting box." Kisuke continued walking and entered the elevator.

They reached the hidden room of the shop and Kisuke suddenly stopped.

"Really now?" Kisuke said in an exasperated voice.

"Hahaha, looks like they took Koneko-chan staying the night here quite seriously," Yoruichi commented.

"What's happening?" Koneko looked confusedly at the two.

"Well, your friends are worried about you. Now let's discuss how much you can explain them." Kisuke scratched his head as he didn't expect that they were this protective of her. Though it makes him a bit happy that they can do something if it is for their comrade.

"I'll just tell them that you're teaching me how to fight as you're a lot better than me in techniques," Koneko decided.

"That's fine, but are you sure?"

"Yes. It's in our contract to keep your abilities and Yoruichi-san a secret, and you don't want to attract their attention, right?"

"Yep, and I feel like it's going to be stormy these days so be careful. I'll try to look around and see what's going on, but if it's something your group can deal with then I won't interfere. You can show some the things you've learned but don't use your Senjutsu if possible as it might attract your awkward sister~."

"I understand. I miss Nee-sama and I want to see her as soon as possible, but I have to get as strong as possible to spank Nee-sama's butt for causing so much trouble." Koneko nodded happily.

Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at each other and laughed.

"Then I'll teleport ourselves outside. Where do you wanna go?" Kisuke asked the two.

"Let's go to a family restaurant. I'm hungry." Yoruichi suggested.

"Then it's decided." Kisuke clapped his hands and cast a small Kidou that cleans himself and around him of grime and dust. I very convenient skill.

They teleported in an unassuming alley and go to the direction of the Town's commercial district and eat their lunch and also both some items that Koneko might need when she moves in.

Akeno and Tsubaki's lookouts found them and tailed them for a while. Koneko already transformed herself back to being a human when they found them.


	31. Chapter 31

"Akeno-san, we found them." Tsubaki stood at the top of the building overlooking the while shopping district.

"What are they doing?" Akeno asked while she sets up the magic circles inside Kisuke's shop. She also inspected the whole place one more time with her own eyes and found nothing except for how unmoving the elderly lady is while manning the shop. If not for her breathing, Akeno will think that the lady is dead.

"They seem to be shopping for daily necessities and having fun for once in a while." Tsubaki fixed her glasses and reported them.

"A date? They skipped school to go on a date!?" Akeno couldn't believe what she is hearing, especially the other person is the stoic Koneko.

"No, there is another person with them. A dark skin black-haired beauty that is the same age as Kisuke Urahara. If I were to give my honest opinion, it looks like a family outing as Koneko-san is also very close to this woman." Tsubaki can't help but fix her glasses again as she said that, after all, she also knows Koneko's personality, and seeing her laugh and smile with people outside the Sitri and Gremory Peerage is pretty unbelievable for her.

"A family outing? Send me a video feed." Akeno's mouth twitches.

Tsubaki didn't say anything else and manipulated her magic circle to send a video feed to Akeno.

"H-how?" Akeno saw three figures who are talking happily. Koneko, who is one of the three figures is laughing and smiling like a normal kid of her age.

She knows for sure that Koneko can't express herself properly or even act due to her past trauma. She took a closer look at Koneko and saw that she is genuinely happy.

Akeno felt happy for her and also a little jealous as someone they didn't know managed to open her heart. The relieved expression Koneko puts up sometimes also puzzled her greatly. She would have to show this to Rias first before making any further decisions.

Akeno finished up after hiding numerous magic circles all over the shop and went back to school to report what happened today.

After school.

Rias Gremory heard a knock on the door of the clubroom while she is doing some reports that will be sent to the Underworld.

"Come in."

The door opened and Akeno came in.

"Rias." Rias looked up and saw Akeno's serious expression.

"What happened?" Rias furrowed her brows and stopped what she is doing.

"Before I make my report, please take a look at this." Akeno snapped her fingers and the television in the room turned on by itself. The flat-screen TV showed a video of Kisuke, Yoruichi and Koneko happily talking and playing around.

Rias blankly looked at the screen until it turned black and the video stopped playing.

Rias turned to Akeno with an incredulous looked and asked, "How?"

"Right? I have the same question as you." Akeno shook her head with a wryly smile.

"Tell me everything that you saw." Rias stood up and looked outside the window.

Akeno narrated everything from the moment she summoned her familiars. She showed up in front of them and released a magic wave to disrupt any complicated spells that affected the mind.

"I see. If all this is true, then I am happy for Koneko and I should be thankful to him and this unknown lady." Rias let out a long sigh and turned to Akeno.

"What should we do now." Akeno was at lost.

"Continue monitoring him. We didn't get any evidence that he is manipulating Koneko but we still can't rule out the possibility. I don't want to take any chances if it is about the safety of my precious servants." Rias walked back to her desk and sat back down.

"And if we're wrong?" Akeno couldn't help but worry.

"I'll apologize personally and I'll be in his debt for taking care of Koneko." Rias smiled lightly, "I really hope we're wrong."

Akeno also finally smiled and started preparing some tea for Rias and other club members that are about to come.

After a few minutes, a knock on the door was heard. Getting permission to enter, a young man came in.

He is a handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and a mole underneath his left eye.

He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Good evening, Buchou, Akeno-san." He greeted the two.

"How did it go, Yuuto?" Rias turned her head towards the newcomer and asked.

The young man sat down on the couch and Akeno placed a cup of tea in his front.

This man Yuuto Kiba, Rias Gremory's Knight.

"Thank you Akeno-san. The fallen angel didn't make a move but they are going to have a date tomorrow." Yuuto made his report and drank the tea.

"Ara ara, fufu."

"She'll probably do it tomorrow." Rias leaned on her chair and smiled.

"Is he going to be our new comrade?" Yuuto asked his master.

"It still depends on him," Rias replied.

"By the way Buchou, it seems that this Issei Hyoudou is a good friend of Kisuke Urahara since childhood," Akeno spoke from the side.

"Kisuke Urahara? You mean that guy?"

"Hmm? You know him, Yuuto?" Rias also drank her tea.

"Yeah, I mean only a few people don't know about him. He's pretty famous in school, though not in a good way. And Akeno-san probably knows the basics about him."

"Tell me what you know." Rias urge him to speak more.

"Let's see, he's the known leader of 'The Four Heavenly Perverts' who is known to do all kinds of perverted things, most are petty things, however."

"There is something like that in our school?" Rias looked at him with her mouth twitching.

"Sona-kaichou probably knows more about him."

"Sona?"

"Right, I forgot to tell you something Rias-buchou due to Koneko's issue. I heard from Tsubaki-san that Sona-kaichou wants to take him as her Knight." Both Rias and Yuuto are shocked after hearing this.

"Why? I thought that he is a mage and her Bishop Pieces are already in use. I'll understand if it is Room though." Rias is confused.

"It seems that he has a sword type Sacred Gear, although a weak one, he is very skilled at using it that he is able to outrun Sona-kaichou's Knight." Akeno continued.

"Now that you mentioned Sona-kaichou, there are also rumors floating around that Kaichou also fell victim to his perverted antics," Yuuto muttered from the side.

"W-what?" Both Akeno and Rias were speechless.

"What the hell is this guy. He's giving me too many headaches." Rias pressed her temple and sigh.


	32. Chapter 32

Another knock was heard on the door.

The three looked over and Rias spoke, "Come in."

The door opened and Koneko, with a refreshed look and clearly in a good mood, entered the room. Yuuto who didn't know what's happening is confused at Koneko's changes.

"Good evening, Rias-buchou, Akeno-san, Yuuto-senpai." Koneko greeted the three.

"Good evening Koneko. Looks like you had fun today." Rias smiled at her.

"Mmmh." Koneko nodded with a smile.

Akeno prepared another cup of tea and some snacks and placed it on the part of the table in front of Koneko's usual seat.

Koneko sat down and started eating her snacks.

The trio looked at her silently and Koneko noticed it but kept on eating silently and waited for them to ask.

"Koneko, why didn't you go home yesterday?" Rias first opened her mouth.

"I stayed at Kisuke-senpai's place. I got tired and accidentally slept there." Koneko replied without much hesitation.

Yuuto, who is listening to the side, was shocked, 'That Koneko!?'

"You've become quite close to him. Can you tell me what you think of him?" Rias continued ignoring the shocked Yuuto.

"Mmmh. He's a pervert." Koneko nodded and only said one thing.

The trio's mouth were twitching, 'We know!'

"But he also kind although a bit selfish. He kept on doing idiotic things even though he is very smart. He also has this natural capability to annoy everyone around him. He doesn't care what others think of him and just do whatever he wants. Did I mention that he's also a big pervert?"

Koneko spoke with a gentle smile on her face which gave another shock to the three.

'What did you do, Kisuke Urahara!?'

"I know that you can overpower him easily, but aren't you worried that he might just assault you when you let your guard down? You did mention that he is a big pervert." Rias calmed herself and continued to ask.

Koneko thought for a bit a said, "In a fight with, I can easily overpower him, but won't be able to defeat him." 'This is technically isn't a lie since he always only use strength lower than me when we spar.'

"You've fought him before and lost? Did he use magic?" Rias expression became serious.

"Yes, buchou. He did use magic to strengthen his body but I'm still stronger." Koneko said, but thought, 'That's what he said to me when we first fought. I still don't know how he strengthens himself to insane levels.'

"How many times have you fought him?" Rias expression became even more serious.

"I started sparring with him a week ago and we always spar when I come over." Koneko continued eating her snacks as she spoke.

"How did you lose? Did he use some tricks?"

"I can't really describe how I lose, but I lose to his skills."

"Skills?"

"Mmmh, Even though I'm stronger, he can play with me until I'm dead tired. I also never landed a hit on him. Kisuke-senpai also teaches me how to fight along the way."

"Never? Not at least once?" It's Yuuto's turn to be shocked now as he is also a close combat specialist and he can never do that to Koneko in a proper fight.

"Buchou." Akeno looked at Rias who still deep in her thoughts.

"If he is teaching you, why didn't we see a change in your battle style?" Rias asked and Yuuto nodded in agreement, "Right!"

"Because senpai stated that I should never use what he teaches me in a real fight until I reach a certain level of mastery. I can only use what I learned if I'm sparring with senpai, however, he already lifted that restriction earlier."

"How much did you improved?"

"I don't know. I still can't touch senpai even after using everything I learned." Koneko shook her head in disappointment, but she'll never give up to get stronger for her sister's sake.

"How about a spar with me?" Yuuto suddenly suggested.

Koneko didn't agree immediately and looked to Rias for confirmation.

"Good. Koneko, did you use your knuckle gloves when sparring against him?" Rias agreed and asked another question.

Koneko nodded at her.

"Then Yuuto, use your Sword Birth." Rias looked at Yuuto and instructed.

"Buchou?... Alright." Yuuto saw her serious expression and agreed.

"Let's move." Rias stood up and exited while the rest followed.

They arrived at an opening in the forest beside the clubhouse.

"Akeno, put up a barrier. Just in case."

"Yes, Buchou."

Koneko and Yuuto are facing each other with 15 meters between them in the middle of the clearing.

"You can start now," Rias shouted at the two.

Yuuto materialized a one-handed sword on his right hand while Koneko put up a stance.

Yuuto made the first move by charging towards Koneko and making a swipe with his sword from left to right. His speed so fast that normal humans will only be able to see a blurred silhouette.

Koneko dodges by flipping backward and sending a kick to his chin in the process.

Yuuto blocked her foot with his left hand but he was lifted backward for a few feet due to the kick's force.

It's Koneko's turn to dash towards him and Yuuto readied his stance but shocked when she suddenly throws a handful of dirt and grasses to his face. At this unexpected situation, he panicked a bit and used his left arm to block the dirt coming to his eyes.

When he looked in front of him, Koneko already disappeared and saw a white silhouette to his right side.

Yuuto readied his sword to block the incoming fist, but another unexpected thing happened that shocked everyone, even Koneko herself.

When her left fist made contact with Yuuto's sword, instead of brushing it away as she intended, it suddenly burst into pieces. Yuuto stopped moving as well as the two onlookers. Koneko remembered what her senpai said that never stop moving and thinking your next move even if something very unexpected happens. She stepped in and launched a punch towards Yuuto's face only stopping when her fist is only about half an inch closer.


	33. Chapter 33

Rias, Akeno and especially Yuuto were dumbfounded at the turn of events. When Koneko jumped back they finally have a response.

"H-how did you do that Koneko?" Yuuto reacted first.

Koneko also puzzlingly looking at her hand and didn't answer.

"Did you learn that from him?" Rias approached them with Akeno.

"Yes, Buchou," Koneko affirmed.

"Did you manage to get stronger?" Akeno asked.

"No, I didn't get stronger. Senpai said that it's just a trick to use more potential of the body."

"T-trick? How does it work?" Yuuto almost tripped himself at Koneko's answer.

"Uhmm, you do this by consciously controlling and circulating your demonic power throughout your body and suddenly concentrating it when you attack or defend. There's is an even more advanced technique that requires more control and I can't do it." Koneko explained.

"C-control it while moving in high speeds? I can only do it if I'm stationary and all of my focus on it." Yuuto imagined doing it himself but the end result is just self-destruction.

"What else did you learned from him?" Rias looked at Koneko as she didn't expect that her servant will grow stronger without her knowledge.

"That is, never stop moving in an actual fight even if something unexpected happens and just think of a way out,"

Yuuto's body shook as he did just that earlier leading to his easy lose.

"Another one is, to not only use your body to fight as the terrain around you can change the tides of battle." Koneko continued.

Yuuto was enlightened at her words and remember how she used her backflip to grab some dirt without his notice.

"And the rest is Kisuke-senpai pointing out my openings in my stance and how to effectively move my body from different positions."

"You learned all of that from him?" Rias couldn't believe that a master like him lives in her territory but she knows nothing about it.

"Yes, but starting tomorrow I'm going to learn under someone else who is better than him in hand-to-hand combat."

"There is someone else stronger than him? Who is he? Is he also living in Kuoh Town?" Rias is holding her head in frustration as information like this may attract other high-class devils to invite them to their respective households.

"She isn't necessarily stronger than senpai, after all, senpai might be good at hand-to-hand combat, but swordsmanship is actually his expertise."

Rias held her forehead and let out a long sigh, " It actually slipped my mind that he has a sword type sacred gear so its only natural that he is a swordsman, but to think that he can teach you to this degree and his swordsmanship is still better, we underestimated him too much."

"Koneko-chan, could you be referring to the lady with you two earlier at the shopping district?" Akeno from the side asked.

"Yes, Akeno-san. Unfortunately, that's all I can tell you about her due to the contract."

"That's fine. We know what she looks like. As long as she lives in this town and actively search for her, we'll have information on her sooner or later." Rias, who is done sorting her mind, spoke.

'Sorry Buchou, but I doubt you'll extend your investigation towards a cat with a male voice.' Koneko pities them that they'll only tire themselves out.

"Koneko-chan, he thought you how to fight, but did he teach you any technique or skill?" Yuuto continued to ask about Koneko's apprenticeship.

"Yes, a short movement technique called 'Flash Step'. However, I can only do half of it."

"Can you show us? Even if it is incomplete." Yuuto urges her as he got interested in the technique due to its name.

Koneko looked at Rias and she nodded.

Koneko turned her back towards them and said, "Please watch carefully."

They watched her not carefully, but curiously. They thought it was just a high speed dash given its name. Before they knew it, Koneko already disappeared from their sights and heard a loud sound at the distance. They turned their heads towards where the sound came from and saw Koneko crashed, felling multiple trees in the process.

All of them, without exception, had their mouth and eyes wide open.

"W-what... the hell?" Yuuto muttered.

When Rias heard this, she dashed to Koneko to check her state, "Koneko!"

The two followed and they saw Koneko stood up, with her clothes partially destroyed, dusting herself.

"Are you alright?" Rias worriedly ask.

"I'm fine Buchou." Koneko looked at her and smiled.

Akeno proceeded to repair her clothes and Rias had a sigh of relief.

"Yuuto, how fast was that?" Rias then faced her Knight.

"I'm sorry Buchou, I didn't see it clearly so I don't know. But I at least know that I'm incapable of moving in such speed." Yuuto scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Even you couldn't see?" Rias felt another head ache coming.

"He is teaching you this insane technique that makes you a human bullet?" Rias then looked at this unbelievable little girl.

"You've got it wrong Buchou. As I said, I only learned half of it. Senpai can disappear and reappear silently, although I don't know how many times he can do that, as this particular technique put a large burden to the body." Koneko explained.

Rias held her already throbbing forehead and looked at Koneko, "I still have a lot questions about him but I'll set it aside for now, just answer this final thing I'm curious about."

Rias fix her posture and gave Koneko a serious look, "Why is he doing all of this?"

"Why?" Koneko paused for a moment and then smiled, "Because he's bored."

"Bored!?" Rias thought 'He caused as so much headache because he's bored!?' She let out another huge sigh.

She looked at Akeno, "Akeno, check what is he doing right now."

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno closed her eyes to connect herself to the magic circles she had setup earlier at Kisuke's shop.

After a few moments, she suddenly blushed and gritted her teeth.

"What's wrong?" Rias thought that something has gone wrong and hurriedly ask.

"That bastard block the view of all audio-visual surveillance magic circle with tons of porn magazines, and a sound of a moaning MAN is playing in the background. He even left a note in the middle saying, 'This is my treasured collection. Please enjoy it ;D P.S. That gay porn isn't mine, I'm just curious.'" Akeno shut off her connection to the magic circle.

Rias' body was shaking before laughing out loud, "Pfft, ahahaha. Akeno, please erase all those circles. He isn't an enemy."

"That damned pervert." Koneko couldn't help but curse.

Akeno did just that as those circles are already useless, "Are you sure of him not being our enemy?"

"Yes, my instinct is telling that he's not. No, that's not it, more like my instinct is screaming at me not to make him my enemy." Rias turned around intending to go back to the clubhouse. The rest followed.

"Uhmm, Buchou, I'd like to ask a permission for something." Koneko is fidgeting.

"Hmm? What is it?" They continued walking.

"I want to move into Kisuke-senpai's place." Koneko dropped the final bomb.

All of them looked at Koneko in shock with their mouths twitching.

"K-Koneko, I didn't know you were that close to him. Be sure to let him take responsibility." Rias couldn't think of anything else to say.

Akeno and Yuuto just nodded along, they also didn't known what to say.

Koneko tilted her head in confusion at their reaction and it then finally hit her, "You're wrong! We don't have that kind of relationship!" She frantically defended herself.

"Then why do you want to move in with him?"

"For my training. Yoruichi-san said that it would be convenient." Koneko let out a long breath and said.

"Yoruichi? Is that the person who is going to teach you?"

Koneko didn't say anything and just looked at her master.

"Haaahh, fine. Just be careful of him. Don't let him 'attack' you in your sleep." Rias gave her a stern warning.

"" Buchou!? "" Akeno and Yuuto exclaimed at their master's decision.

" It's fine Buchou. Even if I'm the one who 'attacks' him, he'll probably say something like, 'Stop little girl! I'm a man and also interested in those stuff. But you have to wait 10 more years... No, wait. Looking at the pace you're developing, prolly 20 more years.' Or anything along those lines, hehehe."

They all felt a chill on their spine when Koneko said that with a smile which isn't a smile, 'This is Koneko!? Just what did that guy really do?' They all thought.

"Ahem, let's go back for now." Rias immediately change the topic and resumed walking with notably increased pace.

The two followed with their backs drenched in cold sweat.

"We should prepare to take in Issei Hyoudou. I want him even more now that I know he has a connection with Kisuke Urahara." Rias continued.

"Yes! Buchou." Everybody agreed.


	34. Chapter 34

Two weeks has passed.

Issei Hyoudou became a reincarnated devil under Rias Gremory after he was killed by the fallen angel in disguise.

They just let him do the odd job that their familiars do to let him gain experience.

Issei also had some encounters with other fallen angels and almost got killed again if not for the Gremory peerage. But Kisuke thinks that it wouldn't happen in the first place if they do regular check up on the town's state of affairs.

Koneko moved in a few days after welcoming their new member and carried on her training.

Koneko's hand-to-hand combat techniques improved continuously due to Yoruichi's close and proper guidance. Just with half of her total strength and speed, she could defeat Yuuto Kiba in a spar.

Meanwhile, Kisuke discovered something impressive while researching about Senjutsu with Koneko.

The life force, which is the main driving force of Senjutsu is somewhat similar to reiryoku(Spiritual Power).

Kisuke discovered that life force was derived from the physical body and everything alive from the surrounding. While reiryoku is derived from the soul body and everything with a soul from the surrounding.

Kisuke and Yoruichi's bodies have a life force of course, but they couldn't really control it and it is relatively unknown to them of how they can use or take advantage of the life force.

However, a new door opened for them when Koneko showed them how her body can naturally manipulate life force.

Kisuke hypothesized that maybe it's due to her race being a nekomata and have a natural attunement to life force like how soul reapers like him and Yoruichi were attuned to reiryoku naturally. But then again, further research is needed.

That didn't stop Yoruichi from developing Shinigami Arts based on life force though and she manages to make a Flash Step based on it.

Only Koneko can use it currently as Kisuke and Yoruichi's power source is still the mana-soul hybrid. They planned to change it to life-soul hybrid as it looks like more compatible with their skill sets due to the similar properties of both life force and reiryoku. Although they wouldn't entirely discard mana as magic is a very versatile skill to use.

Koneko's Flash Step is more or less has the same effectiveness as the magic counterpart. But do take note that this Magic based Flash Step was developed and perfected over the years by both Yoruichi and Kisuke. Senjutsu based Flash Step, however, only had less than two weeks of development time and only in its initial state.

Even after taking into consideration the experience of both the former Soul Reapers in converting the skill, it's still incredibly fast due to its compatibility with the energy source.

Koneko also learned it easier than the magic counterpart.

Kisuke is also developing a training regiment for both him and Yoruichi to use Senjutsu in preparation to switch life-soul power. He also started redeveloping Kidou to accommodate the change.

If someone were to know what they are planning to do, they might say that they just wasted a few years of their life by discarding their current power and developing a new one. What's important for both Yoruichi and Kisuke isn't the time as they are destined to live a long life and just a few years are incredibly cheap to them, but potential. The potential height that they could reach increased significantly by only sacrificing a few years of hard work.

Kisuke's mother, Sakura, also returned a few days ago. She was obviously shocked when she heard and saw that Koneko, a cute high school girl, is living with her son.

Sakura looked at her son weirdly and said, "I just left for a few weeks and your strike zone broadens. You even brought her home to live with you. You didn't kidnap her, did you? Let's return her, okay? I'll apologize together with you and maybe they won't put you to jail."

Kisuke, of course, had to frantically explain it to her before she can calm down. While this is all happening, Koneko who is sitting beside him all this time is trying to stop her laugh causing her body to tremble, which in turn, worsen the misunderstanding.

After an hour of 'war' with her mother, she finally accepted his explanation, "So you're Misha-san's granddaughter. You're also very quiet like her, did you inherit that?"

"That's rude, mom."

Misha is the granny Gigai with a basic mod soul that tends the store when Kisuke is not around. Misha supposedly didn't feel well in just sitting around and was asked to manage the store.

And like that, the issue was resolved, except for Sakura suggesting to Koneko to become her daughter-in-law every now and then.

Kisuke looked at his mom carefully and sigh. There are also mysteries regarding her mother. Sakura has a faint trace of demonic power. It's not a result of a spell as he already checked it. It's coming from her body, more specifically, her heritage.

He also checked his body multiple times for a trace of demonic power but didn't find any. He is sure that they are biological mother and son so Kisuke thinks that the blood of a devil entirely disappeared in his generation. He also doesn't know who is his father, but he didn't confront her about it as he didn't really care about it.

Kisuke also wanted to cast some protective spells for his mother but decided against it as it might just draw more attention to her.

Late at night. Sakura is already asleep and she together with Koneko. Sakura decided that she should sleep with her in her room so the two of them could have a girl's night.

Yoruichi entered Kisuke's room through the window in her cat form.

"How is it?" Kisuke asked while he's laying on his bed.

Yoruichi jumped down to his chest and yawned before giving her report, "Several crows and few bats."

Yoruichi stretched her paws before continuing, "It's still the same group of crows that killed Issei. As for the bats, they're newcomers. When one of them used magic, I saw the insignia of the Astaroth Family."

"Astaroth? What are they doing here?" Kisuke looked at Yoruichi.

"They seem to be watching the movements of the group of stray exorcist under the crows."

"The Gremorys' can probably deal with them. How about those fuzzy presences?"

Yoruichi furrowed her face in contemplation, " I'm not sure. If not for our ability to sense the soul directly I might not be able to notice them. If I were to base it on physical features and aura, they seem to be Grim Reapers."

"Grim Reapers? And you almost missed them? Now that's interesting. Let's go on a night date tomorrow." Kisuke patted Yoruichi's head.


	35. Chapter 35

Next day evening.

A black figure is flashing in and out of existence, jumping from one place to another.

This figure is Kisuke wearing a black-colored aura-concealing cloak. Under his hood was Yoruichi in her cat form scanning the area.

The two felt a fluctuation of auras at the distance and Kisuke decided to take a look.

They landed on a tree branch near the abandoned church of the Kuoh Town and took a look inside.

There they saw Koneko, Issei, and Rias' Knight, Yuuto Kiba simultaneously attacking an exorcist with a gun and blade made out of light.

"The shitty priest!" Issei shouted at the appearance of the exorcist.

"Up until now, I never had the pleasure of meeting the same devil twice! I'm super strong, so I usually just chop their heads off as soon as I see them!" The exorcist mouthed unceasingly.

"But you lot have broken my pretty record and that ain't good. You'll pay for it by letting chop your bodies into pieces. That way I'll have peace of mind." The crazy exorcist continued.

"This guy is crazy," Issei commented.

"That much is obvious from the start." Yuuto readied his sword.

"You shitty lot came to save Asia-tan? I should have played with that bitch before. Too bad its too late now." The exorcist sported a crazy smile.

"You bastard! Where is she!?" On Issei's arm, a red gauntlet with a green gem in the middle suddenly appeared.

"Hmm? There is a staircase under that altar that leads to the ritual site." He answered honestly.

"Y-you actually answered?" Issei's mouth is twitching.

"Huuunh? That 'cos you lot are goin' to die 'ere~~~.!" He started firing his gun in rapid succession.

Issei frantically dodges the bullets while Yuuto clashed swords with him and Koneko just throwing stuff from the distance clearly holding back.

"Bastards!" He kicked Yuuto away when he got a chance and aimed his gun at him, "Dance! Dance! Dance! HAHAHAHA!"

Koneko stopped throwing things at him and run in front of Yuuto to block the bullets. The bullets destroyed parts of her clothes and the final bullet in his magazine hit her forehead leaving a red scratch.

"Koneko-chan!? Are you okay!?" Issei shouted from the side still charging his sacred gear.

"That hurt a little" Koneko said still in her usual deadpan expression.

"Hyahaha, You might be tiny, but you're tough." The exorcist was not scared of her intense defense.

"...Tiny." Koneko touched her modest chest.

Koneko suddenly disappeared from her spot and appeared in front of the exorcist sending a punch to his gut.

"Wh- Gehooo!" His eyes widened in shock of the unexpected speed.

"W-what!? Oi Kiba, I thought Koneko-chan's a Rook. Why is she as fast as you?" Issei was also shocked.

"T-that's... She already mastered it? And

He kneeled in pain and started salivating. He looked up and saw Koneko looking down on him with cold eyes, " Ah..." He knew that he was f***ed.

Koneko started pummeling him like she's letting out all her frustrations.

Both Issei and Yuuto were speechless. They looked at each other in cold sweat and had a mutual understanding to never call Koneko 'tiny' or anything synonymous to it.

"It seems that Koneko won't be finishing anytime soon, let's go and save Asia-san," Yuuto suggested. He didn't want to look at the brutal beating.

"Right, let's hurry." Issei has the same opinion.

They headed to the altar and moved it to the side. They saw a staircase going down just like the stray exorcist said. They gave Koneko a final look who is still pummeling the poor exorcist and went through the staircase.

After a few minutes, Koneko finally stopped and wiped her nonexistent sweat and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

Kisuke who is watching all this while is also drenched in cold sweat after looking at the poor exorcist who is bruised all over and his manhood completely.

"Say, Yoruichi," Kisuke spoke to the cat on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" The cat is also watching in satisfaction at her student's actions but didn't give her full points because she didn't kill the exorcist.

"She wouldn't do that to me of she got stronger than me, right?"

"Who knows."

'Yosh, I'll never let her become stronger than me!' Kisuke made a weird promise to himself. Of course, he never thought of impending her progress.

"They'll be fine here. Let's take a look at those two who seems about to get killed." Kisuke changed the topic and looked at a certain direction.

Kisuke used magic similar to clairvoyance to view what's happening at the Gremory King and Queen. He saw them on the ground with tattered clothes trying to stand up.

In the air in front of them is a fallen angel with black hair and four pairs of wings signifying his strength as a vice-cadre level.

The fallen angel is looking at the two beauties full of lust and is about to pounce on them. The two beauties were not scared an intended to end their selves with him if it really came to it making the naughty fallen angel stop on his tracks and hesitate.

"What are you going to do?" Yoruichi asked Kisuke.

"Help them of course. They are still Koneko-chan and Issei-kun's comrades and their camaraderie are still one of the best I have seen." Kisuke replied.

"How are you going to do that? Are you going to reveal yourself?" Yoruichi asked again.

"I'll just snipe him from here. I don't care about the devils lurking around, but I still can't pinpoint the exact location of those Grim Reapers." Kisuke gave Yoruichi a grin.

"Right, I'm sure that they are watching all of this but I also can't pinpoint their exact location. Maybe they'll reveal their selves if something unexpected happens. Go and do it. Make it flashy, it's going to be fun." Yoruichi is patting Kisuke's face to urge him.

"You look like a cat who found a rat to chase. Haah, whatever. I'm going around." Kisuke used Flash Step to go to another direction to avoid the town getting destroyed in his attack.

He stopped at a certain spot 300 meters away from Rias, Akeno and the fallen angel. The fallen angel looks like he can't wait any longer and was about to dive. Rias and Akeno amassed all of their demonic power for an all-out attack.

Kisuke pointed his right palm at their direction and muttered, "Hadou No.88 Hiryuu Gekizoku Shinten Raihou (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)."

A beam of blue light with streaks of lightning more than five meters in diameter appeared in front of his palm like a gigantic laser beam sweeps across the sky and hit the fallen angel vaporizing him along with the beam's path two kilometers long from Kisuke's position.


	36. Chapter 36

More than a quarter of an hour ago.

Rias and Akeno teleported near the church and started walking towards it.

"Look who's here."

A fallen angel blocked their way by jumping down from a nearby tree branch.

The one who spoke up was a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded in the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

Rias and Akeno stopped and looked at her.

She stood up and said, "People call me the fallen angel Mittelt! And I'm the most awesome angel in existence."

"Oh my, how courteous of you. But aren't you a bit into it?" Akeno smiled and said.

"My servants sensed your presence. You must be scared of us being on the move." Rias followed up.

"Nope, not at all." She laughed, "It's just that we don't want devils interrupting our important ritual."

"Well, we're sorry about that. Our cheerful kids just went there." Akeno snickered at her.

"Wait, what!? Are you freaking serious?"

"Fufufu. Yes! Boldly through the front gate."

"Damn it! I figured you'd be sneaking in from the back!" Mittelt repeatedly stomps her foot on the ground in frustration.

After a few seconds, she stopped and calmed down by letting out a sigh, "Well, how many lackeys you bring doesn't really matter anyway. It won't be a problem. After all, you two are the only ones who actually stand a chance of interrupting us. Thanks for coming all the way out here!"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to join them." Rias replied.

"Oh wait, you're abandoning them?" Mittelt looked at them stupefied.

Before Rias and Akeno could answer her, two other fallen angel landed near Mittelt.

"Hooh, what do we have here?" Dohnaseek, who Rias, Akeno, and Koneko met before when he tried to kill Issei as he thought he was a stray devil, muttered.

Dohnaseek was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora.

"You want to interrupt Reynare-sama's ritual? I'll have to kill you both here. " Kalawarner, the last of the fallen angels spoke up.

Kalawarner was a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving a view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom.

After Kalawarner spoke up, they all took the air.

"Akeno." Rias calmly called out to her Queen.

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno separated from Rias and raise her arm.

Akeno's demonic power surges up and her school uniform suddenly transforms into a traditional Miko attire, consisting of a white hair with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi.

"Dammit! Why is a devil like you have a transformation scene!?" Mittelt couldn't help but say.

Akeno didn't reply but spread her arms out and multiple magic circles appeared in the surrounding essentially sealing off the space around them.

"Hey, aren't we screwed?" Mittelt looked around in slight panic.

"So this is what you planned from the start." Kalawarner materialized a spear of light and aimed it to Akeno.

"Ahh~. Don't disappoint me you lot. I hope you can take a lot of pain" Akeno smiled seductively.

"Hmmph, the stupid devil. This will only work if you can take all of us at the same time. And besides, the ritual is almost over and even you lady Gremory wouldn't stand a chance against us." Dohnaseek sneered at the two devils. and started throwing spear of lights to both of them.

"Haha, damn right." Mittelt managed to regain her calm.

"I see, so your aim is that nun's sacred gear," Rias commented.

They threw a volley of spears at them and Akeno raised a magic circle as a shield to protect Rias.

"Not bad! That shield is pretty strong to block spears of light. Pretty good for a devil." Mittelt nonchalantly said.

"But I wonder how long it is going to last." Kalawarner threw another spear and two followed suit.

"Sealing this space and putting up a shield, not a very good plan." Dohnaseek gives them another sneer.

The two just stayed silent not hearing any of their provocations.

"Hey how about you leave and will let you go~. Just kidding. You're accompanying us here until everything is over. We'll also turn you two into powder afterward. Hahaha. Your servants should be black and blue now.

"Especially the perverted kid that fell in love with Reynare-neesama! I'm sure he's long been—."

"Don't underestimate Issei. He's my strongest pawn, after all." Rias finally interrupted her annoying monologue.

"'Pawn'? Oh right, you depict your servants as chess pieces. Pawns are the ones lining up on the front, aren't they?" Mittelt continued on grumbling and throwing spears.

"So, they're basically sacrificial lambs," Kalawarner commented from the side.

"Oh my, our club president would never sacrifice any pieces!" Akeno has some bead of sweats running through her neck as she blocks their attacks. But their last attack finally broke through her shield and she was thrown a few feet away from Rias.

"You seem to be thinking that kid's so capable, but he doesn't stand a chance against

Reynare-sama, no matter how good he is." Dohnaseek threw another line.

"She's his ex-girlfriend, after all!" Mittelt is already snickering as if she remembered something funny, "Reynare-sama told us about what she did to him. It was hilarious!"

Rias aura suddenly changed but the three fallen angels didn't notice it.

"Don't go there, Mittelt. Just thinking about it makes me laugh out loud!" Dohnaseek also started snickering.

And Kalawarner is also the same, "Well, I have to admit it was really funny!"

They, at the same time, threw their strengthened spear of lights to kill Rias who is already defenseless.

"Buchou! Watch out!" Akeno warned her master.

But before the spears landed on her, a surge of powerful demonic energy came out of her and destroyed all the spears.

"It bounced off her?!" Kalawarner was angst, especially from the terrifying energy coming off her. The two fallen angels also finally felt dread.

"You made fun of my servant." Rias' demonic powers, now laced with destruction element, surges up one more time.

"Oh my, you shouldn't have made her upset. You did a good job taunting her, you silly angels." Akeno commented.

Rias sent a wave of her Destruction power to all of them and they instantly disappeared from the face of the earth not even uttering a cry of grief.

"Let's go, Akeno. We shouldn't let them wait." Rias dusted herself and started walking towards the church.

"Yes, Buch-"

"Now, now. Look at what you have done to my precious little pets." Akeno was interrupted by a sudden intruder and a sinister aura engulf them.


	37. Chapter 37

"Who are you?" Rias turned around and looked at him with a serious expression. The sinister aura he is emitting is giving them some dread.

The is man is about 6 feet tall. He has blonde hair with streaks of purple and sharp red-blood eyes. This man is quite handsome if not for his smile full of malice, disdain, and lust.

Upon closer inspection, they can feel both the aura of a devil and a fallen angel which gives Akeno quite a shock as it reminded her of her own heritage.

The man saw her reaction and laughed, "Hahaha, Don't put me on the level as you, b*tch. I'm not a lowly reincarnated devil, spawn of Barakiel." He then spread four pairs of wings, half-devil and a half-fallen angel, "I'm a child from a high-class devil and a cadre level fallen angel! Though I can't really introduce them to you as I already have eaten both of them! Hyahahahaha."

Hearing his story and seeing his crazed look gave Rias and Akeno another wave of dread.

"Hahh!" Rias charged her demonic power and immediately attack the crazy angel. She didn't want to hear more words coming from him.

"Lightning!" Akeno also did the same. She's very pissed when he mentioned the name 'Barakiel'.

"How rude!" He scowled at them and deflected their attacks with his bare hands leaving only a shallow cut to his skin, "Haahhh!?" He saw a small trace of blood from his hands and looked at the two of them with greater maliciousness.

He snapped his fingers and a ball of light suddenly materialized in the middle of Rias and Akeno, "Ahhhh!" They called in grief as the ball of light suddenly exploded sending both of them away leaving them with multiple wounds and tattered clothes.

"Oops, not good, not good. I can't kill you both just yet." He took back his hands and said.

"Can't kill? Why?" Rias is trying to stand up.

"Huh? Isn't that obvious? I'll take both of you as my meat slave." He took the air and declared like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"M-meat slave!?" Both Rias and Akeno were stunned.

"You see, that bastard Rizevim told me to look for an unusual individual." He suddenly started explaining himself which made Rias and Akeno unable to respond.

"And you know what description he gave me of this guy he's looking for!? Annoying! Just annoying! How am I supposed to find this 'annoying' guy!?" They can feel his frustration as he said those things.

For a moment, a certain figure flashed inside Akeno's mind but brushed it off since that would be impossible. Why would someone send an almost cadre level angel to chase after some annoying human?

"But he's a lot stronger than me so I had to follow his order. I looked everywhere and didn't find this guy which frustrates me to no end. Finally, fortune smiled at me and saw the two of you. The sister of the current Satan and the daughter of my former boss." When he reached this part, he licked his lips in delight.

These actions of him gave the two beauties another chill in their spine and they had a horrible premonition.

"How nice it would be to f*ck both of you silly in front of a Satan and my former boss. Hahahaha!" His craze demeanor disgusts the two but his threat is very real.

"Rias. I'll take him down with me. Run away if found an opening." Akeno's aura surges. She is ready to self-destruct for her master and best friend to have a chance to escape.

"That won't do, Akeno. We're together in this. I won't leave you behind." Rias also resolved herself.

"Rias-!" Akeno saw Rias' determined expression and stopped herself from speaking.

"I'd rather die than become that guy's plaything." Rias continued and her aura also surges up. Both she and Akeno are pooling everything they have to destroy the enemy.

More notably is Rias. She pooling an insane amount of power of destruction which scared even the half-fallen angel-half devil.

"W-wait, we can talk this out. Just have a one night stand with me and I'll let the two of you go. Let's have a deal, alright?" His words only infuriate the two of then and gathered power faster.

"Fine. Before I die, I'll first obliterate that annoying church." His words stunned the two and the energy they gathered faltered.

The bastard used this opening to charge at them and disable them.

But before he could dive, a horizontal pillar of light that came from the town's direction suddenly engulf and vaporize him along with the path the light took.

Rias and Akeno were stunned yet again, but this time, only with pure astonishment devoid of any dread they felt.

"W-what... What was that!?" Akeno spoke up first and slowly stood up.

"Akeno! Find where that attack came from!" Rias also stood up and suddenly ordered.

"Y-yes Buchou." Akeno hurriedly took the air and flew towards the origin of that beam, but after a few minutes of looking, she found nothing significant.

She looked at the distance and measured the 'line' the beam drew, "About 2 kilometers huh, really, what the hell was that." She then returned to Rias reporting her findings.

"What the hell is up with this town? We've been only here for two years yet strange events kept happening." Rias rubbed her forehead while Akeno fixes their clothes and healing their wounds.

"Fufufu, we should be thankful that someone or something saved as from earlier." Akeno laughed as she continues her work.

"That's obvious, but I'll have to report this to Nii-sama. That beam instantly vaporized that bastard where we can only scratch him with our attacks. We don't know how strong is that exactly but Nii-sama should be able to estimate it based on our accounts. We'll have to collaborate with Sona to launch another investigation in the whole town. So many things are happening without our knowledge, and that is fatal. Let's go, Akeno. We can't keep them waiting and we'll have to welcome a new member. Rias resumed walking towards the church after Akeno finished fixing her clothes.

Akeno silently followed him still thinking of the events earlier and how they manage to get away from the worst crisis of their life yet.


	38. Chapter 38

"How was that? Flashy, right?" Kisuke wore a grin.

"I'll give it an 8/10." Yoruichi slapped his face with her paw.

"8/10? I didn't a perfect score? Not even a 9/10? Why?" Kisuke is quite confused at her score.

"You should've grazed them and burn some of their hair." Yoruichi looked at him seriously.

"Hahahaha, you're still pissed that they bugged every nook and cranny of our place?"

"I know that what they did is for Koneko-chan, but I'm still pissed. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll pat you until you're satisfied." Kisuke pats Yoruichi's head with occasional brushing to the side.

"Not enough."

"Then let me buy all your favorite food. Within the budget, mind you."

"Fine, but let start chasing those rats. Your display earlier startled them and they started moving."

"Roger that. I'll leave it to you to disable them. Be careful though, we know almost nothing about them and don't touch those helmets. It doesn't give me a good feeling."

"Got it."

Kisuke and Yoruichi tailed them silently for a while curious of where they are going.

There are two Grim Reapers and they have contrasting build making differentiating the two easy. It took them half an hour to go to a large prairie outside of the town.

The cloaked Grim Reapers finally stopped and the large guy looked around, making sure that no one followed them.

"You're too nervous, newbie." The small guy removed his hood and revealed his young appearance and a strange tattoo on his face, but Kisuke and Yoruichi knew that appearance means nothing for the long-lived races. He is also wearing a black form-fitting helmet.

Design-wise, it doesn't really do its job to protect the head, but Kisuke and Yoruichi noticed that this thin helmet somehow blocks and stops the surrounding from recognizing its wearer.

The large guy also removed his hood and his appearance is like that of a war veteran., but his body is trembling like a newborn. He also wears a similar helmet as the small guy, "But Senpai, we were openly spying them. I can't really relax, even more so after that ridiculous beam came out of nowhere."

"You don't have to worry so much, with Hades-sama's newest invention, the imitation of [Hades' Helmet], even though it can't hide the wearer's existence like the original, it is enough to hide even from those devil kings in plain sight. Although that beam really came out of nowhere. We couldn't even find its source. We have to report this to Hades-sama and see if it's related to our second mission." The small Grim Reaper patted the back of the larger one in an attempt to comfort him.

"But there should be something or someone who these helmets can hide from, right?" The large man calmed down and asked.

"Well of course. God or Goddesses with special eyes or clairvoyance abilities, mythical beings like the Ouroboros Dragon and Great Red, and maybe that Ajuka Beelzebub, from what I heard, if you stayed long enough in his presence." The smaller guy thought for a moment and replied.

"That's scary! If we encounter any of those, we'll die instantly!" The large baby is about to fall on his butt.

"Damn you! Stop shouting to my ears! And stop being scared! We won't encounter any of those guys in our mission." The small guy used his pinky to scrape the inside of his left ear.

"I'm sorry senpai. But I've been scared ever since you recruited me. I was shocked you know, I thought you really died a few years ago." The big guy scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I already told you, us, the Special Operatives answers directly to Hades-sama. But for us to join, we have to disappear from the world, so we have to 'die' and never remove this helmet our entire lives. For Hades-sama's ambitions." When the small guy uttered his final sentence, there is a crazed glint in his eyes.

"Mmh, For Hades-sama's ambitions!" The other one nodded and said also with a crazed expression.

"Now then, I'll send my report to Hades-sama. Give me a moment." The small guy returned to his usual demeanor and formed a magic circle in his hand.

But before that magic circle able to send information, they heard a voice behind them.

"Black Silence." A black cube instantly encapsulates them.

The Grim Reapers found themselves in a lightless world and they panicked. But before they could do anything significant, both of them felt a fingertip landed on their foreheads, after that, a flash of lightning traveled from those fingertips through their heads robbing them of their consciousness.

They fell down at the same time and the black world vanished.

That Kidou is an original of Kisuke based on Hadou no.90 Kurohitsugi(Black Coffin). Instead of impaling the enemy after trapping them, this Kidou enhances it's trapping abilities to the point of no information can come in or out, hence, the 'Black Silence'. It's very useful to momentarily block those insides from using any form of communication to outside.

"Why are you trying to fry their brains? Wouldn't their usefulness decrease if they're brain-dead?" Kisuke commented behind Yoruichi who is looking at the two twitching unconscious individuals.

"It's fine. I learned how to precisely control my power. They're only unconscious and maybe in a bit of a pain after they woke up." Yoruichi gave him a bright smile.

"As violent as ever, I see." Kisuke returned a grin.

"So, what are going to do with them?" Yoruichi stretched her body since it's been a while she was in her human form.

"We'll take them to the training ground. They don't look like they have any good intentions. I'll leave their interrogation to you as you're more adept at it." Kisuke approached the Grim Reapers and stared sealing all of their senses by inserting his own energy to block neural activities.

"Anything goes?" Yoruichi wants to confirm.

"Anything is fine as long as they're alive." Kisuke stood up and carried the larger guy over his shoulder.

"Alright." Yoruichi approached the smaller guy and also carried him on her shoulder.

The two of them, along with the Grim Reapers disappeared from their spot, leaving nothing behind except for the disturbed winds of the prairie.


	39. Chapter 39

Back at the training ground on the same day.

The two unconscious Grim Reapers are sitting side by side on a wooden chair and their limbs were tied to armrest and leg with some kind of metal bindings that Kisuke made.

A few moments later both of them woke up at the same time and found themselves tied and looked around. They saw the surrounding rocky terrain and a large wall at the distance. Looking around some more, they knew that they were in a very big room due to the walls and ceiling.

"S-senpai, are you awake?" The large man started fidgetting trying to untie himself. He thought that the one who tied them up this way is pretty stupid, a simple chair can easily break just from surging their aura. But he was shocked that he can't channel any of his strength. He looked at his bindings and notice that the moment they move, the little things instantly disperse any accumulated strength and energy.

"Yes, I am, Bors." The small guy also tried the same and dispirited when they realize their situation.

"Mir-senpai, who could have captured us?" The big guy named Bors asked his senpai again. He hadn't stopped trying to escape but all he could do is to rattle the chair a little bit.

"I don't know. One thing is for sure though, he can detect us." Mir also tried channeling his magic to make a contact to anyone but still failed.

"God level!? Aren't we screwed!?" Bors stopped moving and shouted to his partner.

"Damn right! He'll probably interrogate us later so swear on Hades-sama's name that you won't reveal anything! Also, we failed sending our report on time so a rescue team is surely already on their way to us. Hold on until then." Mir warned his companion on the upcoming situation.

"Yes! Senpai. For Hades-sama!" Bors gives Mir a large grin and renewed his resolve.

"Good," Mir replied lightly

A few more minutes had passed, they didn't speak any longer and they already tried everything they could think of to escape but none work due to the detestable bindings.

When they gave up escaping and just silently waiting for the capturers, the voice of a man resounded behind them accompanied by the sound of wooden sandals stepping, "Not gonna talk any longer? That's a shame. I thought that the two of you would like to brag everything about yourselves. I guess I was wrong."

He slowly walks to their front and saw him. A tall, lean man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes. He wears a dark green Shihakushō without an undershirt. Over this, he wears a black haori, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. On his head is a striped dark green and white bucket hat that shadows his eyes. He is also holding a white fan over his face but they could tell that he was smiling.

Mir was silently inspecting this man and was shocked to the core, "W-How!? A human!? How are you able to detect us!?"

"This guy is a human!? Not a hybrid? but pure human!?" Bors also reacted the same. He couldn't believe what is he seeing as humans are the most basic and weakest species. Although there are exceptions, most of them are historical figures and Longinus users.

"Don't doubt my race now. I'm a bonafide human." Kisuke playfully pouted at them which made them think that he's mocking them and being sarcastic.

Mir wanted to say something but stop, and contemplated for a bit and looked at Kisuke seriously, 'Is he the one we're looking for?'

This reaction didn't escape Kisuke's perception and started guessing what that reaction means.

"This may be a bit sudden, but could you please answer a few of my questions? I'll let you go afterwards." Kisuke continued observing their reactions to glean more clues about them.

"You won't get anything from us even if you torture us!" Bors growled at Kisuke threatening to bite him to death if he ever comes close to them.

"My, how scary. Although I already got some pieces of information from you two before we even capture you. Like how this Hades guy needs 'dead' minions and sending them out to stalk some young devils." Kisuke is trying to provoke them into speaking more but they stayed silent.

"Hmm, continuing like this is unproductive. Yoruichi, your cue." Kisuke gave up and called his partner.

"You gave up too fast." A beauty with dark skin, black ponytailed hair and golden eyes wearing only clothing akin to a swimsuit suddenly appeared besides Kisuke which startled the two Grim Reapers, though the already resolve themselves to stay silent until their reinforcements arrive and didn't say anything to react.

"There is no point of wasting my effort asking them nicely so I'm leaving it to you," Kisuke answered her and folded his fan.

"Alright. Leave it to me. Are you going to watch?" Yoruichi cracked her knuckles and reviewed what she had learned in her past life on how to interrogate someone effectively, also adding her accumulated knowledge in this world.

"Nope, I'm going up and leave everything to you here. I still need to check on some things, and Koneko might get worried if both of us disappear for the night." Kisuke turned around and started walking away.

"Prepare a good breakfast for me, I'll probably take the whole night to crack their brain open." On Yoruichi's hand were small lightning flashing around giving of static sounds.

"Got it. Be sure to leave them alive and don't ever touch their helmets." Kisuke only waved his hand back and didn't stop walking leaving only a warning and the sounds of his wooden sandals echoing.

"I won't. My instincts are also telling me to be careful of those." Yoruichi only muttered looking at his departing back, "Yosh, I won't let you sleep tonight." She returned her attention to the silent duo but fear is prevalent in the eyes, but underneath those are their crazy resolution.

"Let's see how much you can take before opening up to me." Yoruichi gave them a large grin.

Kisuke returned to his house and saw Koneko already returned from the church. She is eating her late-night snacks while watching the television.

His mother, Sakura, is also beside her sitting on the couch doing the same thing as Koneko. They are quite focused on the show which features a panda.

They saw Kisuke entered the living room and greeted him, "You're late sweety. Where did you go?", "Good evening, senpai."

"I just walked around to get some fresh air and relax," Kisuke answered his mother with a smile and directly went to the fridge in the kitchen to get some drink. He also nodded back to Koneko.

"Hmmm, you aren't peeking on our neighbors bathing right?" Sakura looked at him with squinted eyes.

Kisuke's smile froze and his movements stopped, "Of course not. What I did when I was a kid, I won't do it again." He remembered when he is only starting to practice Flash Step but failed on his first attempts, and one of those attempts sent him to the bathroom of a neighbor where a lady is having a good soak. He couldn't explain himself back then and only accepted the blame. What else he could say in that situation?

"What did he do, aunty?" Koneko stopped eating and asked Sakura.

"When he was seven years old, late at night, he barges into the neighbor's bathroom while Mira-san is taking a bath," Sakura answered Koneko's question while still looking at his son. 'Why did he grew up to be such a pervert?'

Koneko gave him a disgusted looked and said, "So you started young senpai. As expected of you."

"Ahem, that was just an accident and didn't want that to happen, but nobody believed me." Kisuke tried to defend himself.

"The way you act, no one would believe you." His mother didn't help him.

Kisuke couldn't say anything else and just got a juice from the fridge and walked back to the living room to sit beside them and also watch the television. The two didn't tease him any further and also watched the show which is now featuring a polar bear.

Kisuke didn't stay silent for long and asked Koneko, "Ah, Koneko-chan, did you finish your business?"

"Mmmh, although there are some mishaps, it is overall good." Koneko nodded and replied.

"Hmm? Mishaps? Are you alright?" Sakura is the one who asked Koneko.

"It's nothing big, aunty. No one was hurt and I have a new friend." Koneko replied while she continues to eat her snack.

"Is that so? Good for you then." Sakura patted Koneko's head and smiled at her. Koneko liked it a lot, but if she were to be asked who's pat is the best, she wouldn't answer but her choice would be Kisuke because he is oddly used to it and is very skilled at it.

Sakura saw that the show was over and urge the two, "Alright you two, time for the bed. You still have classes tomorrow. Brush your teeth before you go up."

Sakura stood up and turned off the Television and gathered the plates and glasses and carried them to the kitchen sink. Kisuke and Koneko followed her instructions and brushed their teeth before going up.

"Goodnight, mom," Kisuke said before he went up.

"Goodnight, aunty." Koneko did the same.

"Goodnight you two," Sakura smiled at them and replied.

She watched them go up and washed the dishes on the sink. After doing so, she sat on the porch with a glass of water in her hand and looked up at the stars.

'Something big happened tonight, the atmosphere was greatly disturbed. Probably something related to Koneko since she is a devil and went out tonight.' She drank her glass of water and continued contemplating.

'I only know that the Gremory heiress, Sitri heiress, and their respective peerages entered the town a few years after big sis Cleria died. Koneko is probably one of its members. Although I don't know how my son got close and know a devil. But she seems a good kid so that's fine.

'I'm sure that my son is a pure human since I used my power of 'worthlessness' to remove every bit of demonic blood on him when I was pregnant. But somehow, he attained power and I also don't know how much. His perception is also very great if not for my power to hide my demonic energy, he'll probably notice that I'm a half-devil.'

'Will he continue interacting with other supernaturals? I even left my family for my husband and gave birth to Kisuke as a human, but I guess that isn't enough to live a normal life. Fate is really such a mysterious thing.

'My husband is already gone, I don't want to lose even my son. I'll everything to help him if he ever finds himself in danger, even if it means returning to my clan.

'I need to get in touch more on to what's happening in this town without revealing myself. The one who killed big sis Cleria is still at large, I have to be careful.

'If only I told big sis Cleria that I was hiding in her town all along, maybe I could have helped her. Haaah, regretting now won't do me any good. I have to focus on my son's safety, also Koneko-chan's while I'm at it.

'The next thing that is bothering me is... Right! That black cat that Kisuke adopted years ago. It's giving me a weird feeling. Is it related to Kisuke gaining power? I guess I have to add that to the list of what I have to investigate. And also that Misha-san, the aura she is emitting is of human, but I can't think of her being one. Where did Kisuke found her?'

Sakura entered the house and closed the door on the porch. She washed for a bit and went up to her room. When she opened the door, she saw Koneko, who is in her pajamas, already asleep on the side of the bed. She went up and lay down and reached Koneko to fix the blanket on her and then proceeded to hug her.

'I hope that peace lasts a little longer.'

.

.

.

A bright sunny day.

Kisuke felt someone is tapping his face. He opened his eyes and saw a black cat with golden eyes overlooking him, "*Yawn* Good morning Yoruichi." He sat up and stretched his body.

"Good morning, *Yawn*" Yoruichi greeted him back, but it's her turn to yawn and feels sleepy.

Both of them don't really need to sleep every day, but they kept the habit to keep the mental stress in check.

"You really didn't stop the whole night?" Kisuke stood up and scratched his head while looking and asking Yoruichi. 'I feel sorry for them.'

"I already told you." Yoruichi stretched her body getting ready to sleep.

"How did it go then?" Kisuke walked to his closet and started preparing the school uniform that he would use today.

"They're a tough nut to crack... No, more like they are a crazy believer from a cult. Even if I cut off their limbs and overload their pain receptors they don't speak. I gave up when they're almost dead. I sealed all of their cognitive functions and left them there. If I don't do that much, they find every opportunity to kill themselves." Yoruichi talked about some of the methods she employed to make them talk.

"Is that so? Then I'll have to use the last resort. Can you prepare the ritual site?" Kisuke is already done preparing and walk back to the bed where Yoruichi is. He already used magic to clean himself but he still wants to take small dips in the water in the early morning.

"I've learned from you, so it should be fine. I'll contact you if there is a problem." Yoruichi suddenly transformed back to her human form. She is naked, kneeling on the bed with her arm covering her crotch area and emphasizing her breast. She looked up and saw Kisuke already on the side of the bed with his one knee.

"Got it. Goodnight, Yoruichi." Kisuke approached her without minding her state, on the contrary, he thought that she is very cute right now. He reached out his arm and held her chin lifting her head.

They looked at each other and Yoruichi muttered while closing her eyes, "Mmmh, Goodnight." Kisuke kissed her lips. They had a short but a hot kiss.

They separated from each other and smiled. Yoruichi raised the blanket and covered herself, laying herself on the bed and closed her eyes with a satisfied smile.

They always do this whenever Yoruichi pulls an all-nighter and had to sleep when Kisuke wakes up.

Kisuke looked at her with a gentle smile and patted her head. He then walked out of the room to get himself ready, carrying his change of clothes downstairs.

When he reached the bathroom he saw the tub already filled with warm water. His mother knew that Kisuke likes taking a dip every morning and always prepares it for him whenever she is around.

After taking a bath, he dressed in the school uniform and went to the dining table. Koneko is already sitting on a chair while his mother is preparing their lunch boxes.

"Good morning." Kisuke sat down and started eating his breakfast which composed of steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, and various side dishes.

"Morning," Koneko returned his greeting and continued eating her breakfast in great relish.

"Kisuke, I'll be coming home late tonight so take care of your dinner later." Sakura packed three lunchboxes and set it on the table, "Koneko-chan, give this to your grandma." She pointed to one of the three lunchboxes.

"Thank you, aunty." Koneko smiled at her caring actions which are still new to her since even if she was adopted by the Gremory Clan, it is very rare for her to have this kind of 'family' atmosphere.

"You're always welcome. Koneko-chan" Sakura smiled back at her.

She removed her apron and went back to her room to prepare to go to work, leaving only Koneko and Kisuke on the dining table.

"Ah... Koneko-chan, we don't have classes for the afternoon. What are your plans?" Kisuke suddenly asked her as he remembers today's schedule.

"I'd like to continue my training with Yoruichi-san. I getting better at controlling my life force and those in my surroundings. I'd also like to practice those life force-based 'Kidous' you are talking about." Koneko answers as she finishes up her food.

"About that, we'll have to cancel it. Yoruichi and I will be busy with something. Also, don't come to the training ground as it might get dangerous. Understand? We'll just do your training in the evening." Kisuke looked at Koneko seriously and warned her.

"Dangerous? Will you be alright?" Koneko looked at him worriedly as Kisuke rarely mentions the word 'danger'.

"We'll be fine.~ It's not that big of a deal. I'm just warning you in case something troublesome happens and you wouldn't be drag along." Kisuke returned to his nonchalant face and patted Koneko's head.

"Alright, but please be careful Senpai." Koneko enjoyed her morning pat and stood up carrying the dishes with her to the kitchen.

"I will. And just a reminder, never practice Kidou alone, as those spells are in the experimental stage and could prove dangerous without supervision." Kisuke also finishes up his food and stood up to follow Koneko to the kitchen with his dishes.

Koneko nodded at him seriously as she remembered her senpai experimenting with this Kidou only to blow up and those around him. Good thing the training ground is big and sturdy.

After setting the dishes, both of them went to the living room to get their school bags and went to the front door.

"Mom! We're leaving!" Kisuke shouted at the interior of the house.

"Be careful out there!" Sakura's voice answered from within.

They both went out of the door and locked it and started walking to the direction of the school. As Koneko is inherently silent, Kisuke also didn't say anything else and just enjoyed the morning breeze and some occasional stare of envy and jealousy because of him walking the cute 'mascot' of the academy.

Halfway through their usual way, Kisuke felt a stare different from others. It is also accompanied by a strange aura. He closed his eyes while walking and actively scanned his surroundings.

On the right side behind them, 75 meters away, there is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils wearing a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which rival those of Rias and Akeno in terms of size.

There is also a pair of black cat ears sticking out of her head and a pair of black tails sticking out from her behind.

Her sight alternates between Kisuke and Koneko, but she is looking at them very differently. While she is looking at Koneko lovingly and a trace of longing, she is looking at Kisuke with hostility and a trace of jealousy.

Kisuke was confused for a moment when he remembered Koneko's history. A smile bordering snickering appeared on Kisuke's face. Koneko noticed his expression and asked, "What happened senpai?"

"Nothing, I just remembered something," Kisuke replied.

Koneko didn't ask any longer as she is used to her senpai acting strange sometimes.

'So the awkward and clumsy sister finally appeared.' Kisuke thought.

"Koneko, good fortune is coming to you real soon." Kisuke suddenly said.

"Haah... Senpai, are you also doing fortune telling now? Please stop it if it's only for picking up girls." Koneko looked at him confusedly. She warned him nevertheless.

Kisuke couldn't say anything back.


	40. Chapter 40

Before Kisuke and Koneko reached the school, they encountered Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra on the way.

"Yo! Good morning Shitori-Kaichou and Shinra-Fukukaichou! Nice day today isn't it?" Kisuke waved his arm when he saw them and greeted them happily and pointlessly energetic.

"Good morning." Koneko did the same but in a lot less intensity than Kisuke.

"Good morning to the both of you too. And you're awfully energetic again Urahara-kun." Sona greeted them back while also giving her comments on usual Kisuke's behavior. Tsubaki just nodded at the two of them and didn't speak.

"Well, it's because I saw our beautiful StuCo President early in the morning and brightens my day.~" Kisuke replied teasingly. He really likes how this girl always keeps up her serious appearance and makes him want to tease her more.

"W-, Ahem... Please stop teasing your seniors Urahara-kun." Sona stuttered for a moment but immediately returned to her serious expression and fixed the position of her glasses. Looking closely, there is still a faint blush on her face which she can't cover.

Kisuke and Koneko noticed this and both shocked, although in different meanings.

Kisuke only talked to Sona for a few times this past week, but every time they meet, he would try to tease her to break that serious face of hers. And this time, it only took a single sentence to get that reaction from her which pleasantly surprise him, 'So she's weak with compliments, note taken.'

Koneko however, thought that this is inconceivable as she is looking at Sona Sitri, heiress of Sitri Clan and best friend of her master who she knows a lot stricter than her. Sona from her childhood had many pursuers and even had a fiancee one time because of her heritage and she kept receiving praises and flatteries from them so she should be immune to such things. But looking at how she reacts when Kisuke teased her, she started to question herself if this is really Sona Sitri in front of her.

Sona saw Kisuke's grin and Koneko's shocked face. She doesn't know what Kisuke is thinking but she can somehow guess what is Koneko thinking which made her panic a bit, "W-Well then, we have to go or else we'll be late." She chooses to escape.

She turned around and walked briskly to the school building. Tsubaki followed her silently, she probably knows what her master is thinking. As if she remembered something, before she could enter the building, she turned around again and looked at Kisuke who is still grinning at her and this face tick her off.

She approached him again with a renewed serious face and said, "I want a rematch later. Are you free this afternoon?"

"Rematch?" Kisuke tilted his head in confusion and it suddenly hit him, "Ah... You're talking about another chess match? Sure, I don't mind. But you still haven't fulfilled your end of the deal."

"Ughh! Damn it, why did I have to bet on that. I should have just bet something I could buy!" Sona faltered and muttered to herself in frustration.

Koneko who is listening was confused, "A bet?" She directed this question to Kisuke.

"Hmm? Ah, you see, Shitori-Kaichou here invited me to a chess match and whoever wins will get their proposed bet." Kisuke happily explained.

Koneko was enlightened and continued to ask, "So, who won and what did you bet?"

"If she wins, she gets me as her knight. But if I win, I'll have her accompany me in a cosplay photoshoot. And just coincidentally, I won." Kisuke explained to Koneko.

Koneko shuddered when she heard his first sentence, 'A knight? Sona-Kaichou will have an overpowered knight and we can't hope to defeat him.' But when she heard the rest of what he had to say, she sighed in relief. And after a few more moments of thinking, she looked at Sona with eyes filled with pity, 'You just had to mess with him.'

The onlookers who are just coincidentally passing by also reacted, "What? So the rumors of the StuCo President is one of the victims of the final boss of the 'Four Heavenly Perverts' is true!?"

Such words started spreading to the surrounding students until almost all who passed by already heard of it.

Kisuke's mouth kept twitching as he wants to shout, 'What victim!? It's a legitimate deal between us!' But spared himself the effort as it'll just have an opposite effect. 'Anyway, such rumors won't last long as long as I just leave it be.'

Sona also heard everything that is going around and she gritted her teeth and looked at Kisuke with hostility.

"Wait, don't look at me like that. I didn't it'll end up like this if I said that." Kisuke raised his arms in mock surrender.

"Haah... Anyway, are you free? You haven't answered my question. As for my end of the deal, I'll also do it later." Sona calmed herself down and said to herself that she shouldn't blame him as she is the one who proposed the bet and there is no lie in his words.

"I have some business to attend this afternoon, so no. But if you're fine with the evening, then you can talk to Koneko here to lead you to our place." Kisuke answered and suggested to her.

"Fine, the evening then." Sona thought for a while and accepted his suggestion. She's more active in the evening because she is a devil and will raise her chance of winning against him.

"Then let's talk the specifics later at our place or else we'll all really be late," Kisuke said and started walking to the school building, bidding farewell to Koneko, Sona and Tsubaki.

"I'll see later Sona-Kaichou." Koneko bowed to her and also walked to her class.

Sona looked at their departing backs and thought for a while back, it has been a week since Sona lost her chess match against Kisuke and what it entails slowly sinks into her. At first, she thinks nothing of it as she still thinking back on how she lost the game, but as time goes on, the realization of the fact she lost is a very big deal and every time she would encounter Kisuke, she became more and more aware of him, 'If everyone knows that I lost to him, do I really have to marry him? No, one thing for sure is my nee-sama will object and tell him that he has to be stronger than her. But I'm the one who made the promise to marry someone who beat me in the game of chess! Gggh, what to do?'

Tsubaki is looking at her master making a complex expression and thought, 'Sona is finally being aware of him? That really took her long enough. She's really very slow at things like this. I have to assist her and make sure she won't do any mistakes in this regard whatever her decisions are.'

"Kaichou, we have to go," Tsubaki called out to Sona who is immersed with her thought and startled her a bit.

"I'm sorry, let's go." Sona resumed walking with Tsubaki on tow. They still have a long day ahead.

.

.

.

Somewhere in the Dimensional Gap, a black sphere with the size of a football stadium in diameter is floating around aimlessly.

Inside it is a dark spacious room with only floating balls of lights illuminating the place. The only thing in it is a rectangular table 100 meters long and 2 meters wide and two luxurious chairs at each end of the table.

Sitting on both chairs are two figures. The first figure's appearance of a skeleton dressed in attire worn by high priests adorned in gold and red jewels which gives him a regal look. Despite his attire, however, he gives off a creepy aura. Despite having no eyes, his eye sockets can glow to give the appearance of eyes.

The second one, however, is covered with a white cloak that blocks most of his features. The only thing that can see from him is his thin lips and some of his black hair spilling out of his hood.

The two of them are strangely silent and only looked at each other. The skeleton lifted his right hand and a purple magic circle materialized and with it is a golden pitcher and two golden glasses of wine. He poured the wine from the pitcher to the wine glasses and an aromatic smell came from the alcohol that can intoxicate even those with high tolerance to it.

After pouring the wine in both glasses, the skeleton raises one of them and released it in the air. The glass floated and moved towards the white-cloaked figure and landed in front of him. The white-cloaked figure glanced at the glass and shifted his vision to the skeleton.

"Why bother? You know I won't be touching that." He said in an indistinguishable voice. His voice sounds like multiple voices of man, woman, old, and young overlapping each other. Whoever listens to his voice will be creeped out.

"Fafafa, I don't want you to tell me that I'm lacking as a host." The skeleton laughed and drank his wine, releasing a satisfying sign even though he just all bones. His voice is also one that will send chills to those who don't have enough backbone.

"So? Why did you call me here?" The white-cloaked figure rested his elbow on the chair's armrest and rest his chin on his knuckles ignoring the skeleton's antics.

"The collection of the bats' blood is going as scheduled." Mr. Skeleton set down his glass and nonchalantly announced.

"Enough with that crap. You won't be calling me here with only that." Mr. White Cloak furrowed his eyebrows under this hood and seriously looked at the extravagant skeleton.

The skeleton stared at him for some moments thinking of something. After a while, he spoke, "I've lost contact with two of my special operatives."

"Hmm? That's not good for both of you and me." He raised his brows and urged the skeleton to continue.

"It's not as dire as you think." Mr. Skeleton took another sip of his wine.

"Tell me everything I need to know. We're accomplice now. I want to know how these 'special operatives' of yours operates." The cloaked man leaned towards the table and waited for the skeleton to speak.

"You already know about the imitation of my 'Helmet'. Every member of my special operatives is presumed dead to evade the eyes of other Gods and mythologies. Their number is limited due to his, but thanks to that, I was able to equip everyone one of these fake 'Helmets' raising their effectiveness in intelligence gathering." The skeleton slowly narrated while swirling the wine in his glass.

"Mind telling how many is that 'limited number' is?"

"No can do. Even if we're in an alliance, I can't release information like that. You're the same, aren't you? I also don't know how much your so-called 'children' you've amassed. Fafafa."

"Then tell me at least how effective this 'Helmet' of yours." The cloaked man sighed and gave up.

"They can hide from Ultimate Devils, Minor Gods, and Seraph levels as long as they don't stay too close for their presence to be revealed."

"How about those Super Devils and Major Gods?"

"If they are moving, they can realize their presence but won't be able to tell where they are. They won't even be able to tell the race of the wearer."

"That is a very powerful force you're hiding. Wouldn't you able to assassinate Ultimate Class Devils in your leisure?"

"That's not possible, as even the original 'Helmet' leaves traces when you attack someone."

"Hmmm? Are you fine telling me this weakness?"

"Fafafa, it's fine. I'm not using them to attack others. We have a separate plan for that, don't we?"

The cloaked man didn't answer his question and leaned his back to the chair, "Aren't you using them to collect the bats' blood?"

"Yes, only for intelligence, that is. My underlings will find someone else to the dirty job and dispose of them afterward to leave no evidence behind."

"You're not worried that they trace it to you? After all, no matter how careful you are, you can't keep hiding in the dark forever without someone noticing you."

"Even if they suspect me, as long as they don't have any concrete evidence against me, I don't really care. Besides, most of the bats I target are of those Anti-Satan Faction descendants. I can just blame it to the Khaos Brigade who are getting more and more active these days."

"Then what happened to the two of your operatives? Were they captured or killed?"

"I don't know. I sent the two of them to watch the town where the heiresses of Gremory and Sitri was assigned and snatch them if there is a chance."

"So? The Gremory and Sitri girls manage to capture or kill your unseen operatives?"

"No, I'm sure that it is not them. I know their abilities and they're just kids playing around, much less they notice the existence of my Grim Reapers. Their last report is the Gremory adopted another bat and on their way to deal with some crow. The Sitri girl is silently sitting at her headquarters lecturing her newest Pawn. There are also other devils from Astaroth Clan, but they're just watching the proceedings. There is also an 8-winged half-crow and half-bat that entered the town some time ago, but even then, that guy won't be a threat to the two."

"Then how?"

"Mind telling me that prophecy of yours again before I continue?"

" 'A human will crush our ambition.' "

"Haah, really, how ridiculous."

"Can you continue your story?"

"Before all of this, I received a report from them previously that an unusual human is living in that town."

The white-cloaked man instantly turned serious and asked, "Unusual? How?"

"He is just a normal human according to the earlier reports but my underlings took more notice of him when he made contact with a bat from Gremory."

"Nothing unusual there."

"Listen to me until the end. This human actually turned out to be a Sacred Gear user, albeit a weak one. But the real kicker here is when the bat from the Gremory kept on visiting him. They gave more attention to him after that." The skeleton drank another mouthful of his wine before continuing, "Not long after, the said bat started living with the human and strange things happen from then on."

"Strange things?"

"The bat, each and every day, the moment she started living there had a tremendous increase in strength that even my underling feel threatened and almost caught his presence." The skeleton stopped speaking and looked at the opposite man.

"What? How strong is this bat exactly is before she started living with him?" The cloaked man raised his creepy voice a little.

"An average young low-class devil." Mr. Skeleton paused for a moment and said.

"What!? How!? Aren't your special operatives at least can deal with an average high-class devil? And they felt threatened of her and almost caught their presence?" Mr. White-cloak felt very agitated as his divinity is warning him that something is very wrong. He already invested a lot on their plan, and if he were to fail here, that will be the end of him.

He calmed down and looked at the skeleton again, "How long did that bat live with the human before that report?"

"One week."

"O-one week?" The man was stupefied again at the almost impossible power jump at that given time, "How about this human? Did they report how strong this guy was?"

"I tried sending multiple people to gauge him, but they all had the same judgment on him, He is weaker than a lower-class devil even with his Sacred Gear."

"Haaah, Hades, if you got a chance, use 'that' on him." The man leaned back and let out a sigh while looking up.

" 'That'? To a mere human? Even Gods can be killed with just a drop of that. And we only have four drops at that." It is the skeleton's turn to be stupefied. Making just a single drop of that takes enormous amounts of raw materials, and some of it is very rare that they needed the help of some sealed beings.

"I'm serious. Use two drops." The man looked at him with a craze looked that even the skeleton got a bit panicked.

"Two!? Have you lose your mind?! You know how much resources we needed just to procure that! And now you want to use two of them at once!? And to a human, we aren't even sure if he really is a threat to us?" The skeleton can't believe what is hearing. He wants to know the opposite party's reasoning.

"My divinity has been giving me alarms the moment you mentioned that he might have been able to strengthen a lower-class devil to a high-class devil in just a week. And you know what that means as you are a God too." The cloaked man said this while gritting his teeth.

"B-But even so. Using two drops is too much." The skeleton is still hesitant even though he understands what the other God meant.

"I'll pay for the cost of the two drops."

"Still..."

"I'll also lend my research result about the homunculus to you. It'll help your research on artificially making a Super Devil underling."

"How did you... Haahh, fine. But only if I saw a chance." The skeleton conceded to the god's unreasonable request. Although he may seem disappointed, inside he is celebrating. For one, the one who'll shoulder the cost will be the god in front of him, even though it is very hard to create 'that', it isn't possible as long as there are funds and time. He is also happy that this god is willing to share his research on artificial being creation that will help his own research on the subject.

Hades drank the rest of his wine and poured himself another glass before saying, "Onto our next agenda. How did it go to your side?"

The man calmed down when Hades agreed to his demands, but also felt bitter that he'll lose a lot of things over this. But he isn't regretting it at all as this is related to his divinity which was never wrong.

He heard Hades words and fixed his position in the chair before continuing, "Thanks to your concoction and the blood ritual, I was able to open another hole to the seal. We can only wait before we can remove the seal on Mt. Etna. We'll need more blood to speed up the process. The husband and wife duo is already making a ruckus."

"Tell them not to behave badly if they don't want Zeus to notice the seal weakening. Fafafa" Hades is happy that his experiment was a success. Now they only needed time to before they proceed to their next big step. "Anyway, it is amazing that you manage to convince that Aetna," Hades commented.

"It's pretty easy actually. She had enough of Hera." The man also commented lightly before asking Hades, "How did it go to your side? You didn't fail, right? The seal over there is a lot stronger than the seal on the volcano."

"Fafafa, I manage to punch a hole through the seal and the Titans are in the celebratory mood now." Hades creepy laugh echoed to the surrounding.

"With this, the advent of the new age is near."


	41. Chapter 41

In a certain castle in the Underworld where Domestic Affairs is being managed, Sirzechs Lucifer, the current 'Lucifer' of the Underworld and the chief of Domestic Affairs is currently doing some paper works in his office.

Sirzechs is a handsome man who seems to be in his early 20's. He has shoulder-length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes inherited from his father, Zeoticus, similar to Rias.

The room is consists of a large wooden desk with a comfortable but formal-looking chair, few shelves filled with books and arrange in a particular manner at the back part of the room, few framed paintings and photos hang on the left side of the room along with a sofa and small center table to entertain some guest with drinks and snacks, and a window overlooking a nice scenery of a town suggesting this office is in a very high place.

*Knock-knock*

Sirzechs raised his head when he heard the knock on the door of his office, "Come in."

The door opens and the one who entered is a 174 cm tall (5 feet 8 inches) beautiful young woman appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids and red eyes who is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

This woman is Grayfia Lucifuge, the wife and Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer, sister-in-law of Rias Gremory, and the mother of their single son.

"I heard that you called for me?" Grayfia asked her husband in confusion. She came all the way from the Gremory Mansion because Sirzechs suddenly summoned her without any prior notice.

"Yes. I would like you to go to the human world, Kuoh Town specifically." Sirzechs set aside the papers he's been working on and looked at his wife seriously.

"Rias' town? Did something happen?" Grayfia felt a bit worried since Sirzechs won't ever send her on a mundane task and this is her sister-in-law's town they were talking about.

"You don't have to be too worried. I already sent my familiar to Rias and her servants place to guard her from the shadows, it'll also immediately inform me if there is a danger and I could teleport to her side instantaneously." Sirzechs reassured her wife with a smile. He had already taken some actions against contingencies.

"That's great. What exactly happened?" Grayfia sighed in relief and ask, returning to her serious face.

"An 8-winged half-fallen angel and half-devil attacked Rias and Akeno," Sirzechs said with a glint in his eyes.

"What!? You mentioned that they are fine. How were they able to fend the enemy off? From my knowledge, it's still impossible for them. Are you sending me to chase and interrogate him?" Grayfia was shocked yet again as her sister-in-law and her servant got so close to danger.

"No. The assailant has already been killed. Rias told me honestly that when they were about to self-destruct to bring him down with them, a large beam of light came from somewhere and instantly vaporized the bastard along with its path." Sirzechs clenched his knuckles every time he remembers the report given to him. He forced Rias to tell him everything that happened which resulted in him knowing what they actually planned if someone didn't save them.

"Self-destruct, huh. Their dignity is probably also in danger that is why they chose such action. They are very attractive women after all. You didn't reprimand her too much right?" Grayfia manages to guess Rias and Akeno's plight.

Sirzechs didn't answer Grayfia and avoided her gaze.

Grayfia sighed at her husband's actions and said, "Haahh... Alright, I'll help you apologize to her."

"Thank you." Sirzechs gave his wife a grateful smile as he truly thinks that he scolded her too much after calming down. He really just loves her sister too much.

"By the way, is this related to the missing devils' case?"

"I don't know. That's why I want you to personally go and confirm this. Most of the Houses were getting restless and our only suspect is the Old Satan Faction, but this doesn't seem that simple."

"I have the same opinion. Whether it was abduction or assassination, it was too 'clean'."

"We have to get to the bottom of this before those old folks do something reckless. Even though I'm the Devil King and have the support of other Devil Kings, we can't pressure them too much or it might start another civil war which will be fatal to the current Devil Society. We might not be able to recover from that, and the Old Satan Faction will take advantage of that to return."

The maid nodded at her, "Going back to the topic. The savior instantly vaporized an 8-winged being? That should be at least Ultimate-class. You want me to investigate the identity of this individual?" Grayfia resumed inquiring.

"Yes, but on the grounds that you won't offend him, and if possible, create an amicable relationship between him and the House of Gremory. Also, reward him on my stead."

"Understood. I will do it to the best of my abilities. Is there something else?" Grayfia agreed and getting ready to leave.

"Rias will be notified of her engagement to the son of the Phenex House soon. I want you to also watch her from the shadows while investigating the town. I'm sure she'll do something drastic if it is to escape that marriage." Sirzechs played with his fingers while contemplating.

"I will. But are you really fine with this marriage?" Grayfia asked Sirzechs, but she already knows his answer considering how big of a siscon he is.

"Of course not. The Phenex boy will probably visit Rias before their engagement and surely there is going to be a conflict. Lead the talk to the Rating Game. We'll give Rias a chance to get out of this on her own." Sirzechs leaned to his chair and revealed his plan to Grayfia.

"That will be easy. But we both know that Rias, as she is now, could never defeat Riser Phenex in a Rating Game." The maid is confused about why would her husband allow such useless acts?

"I'm betting on her new servant, The Red Dragon Emperor." Sirzechs lightly smiled.

"Red Dragon Emperor? She found and made its host her servant?" Grayfia was slightly shocked and asked.

"Hahaha, Yes, coincidentally." Sirzechs is very happy about his sister's good fortune.

"Even then, if it is newly awakened, it won't be that much stronger than a Twice Critical." Grayfia furrowed her brows.

"I heard he is a funny kid, and you know how these Sacred Gears works, it is also one of the Longinus. We don't know what kind of miracle he can show." Sirzechs smiled as he looks at the reports regarding the new 'Red Dragon Emperor'.

"But you're not the type to put all his eggs in one basket. What would you do if it doesn't work?"

"As the last resort, I'll let Rias escape and help her hide until she is strong enough to shut the mouth of the geezers sitting on their rotten chair," Sirzechs smirks as he thought of those higher-ups that do nothing but scheme.

They're in for a surprise because of two unconventional beings felt bored and started spoiling a young cat and that cat is learning some crazy techniques.

"Watch your language." Grayfia threatened to pinch his cheek with her vice grip like fingers.

"Give me a break, we're the only one here." Sirzechs lifted his arm in surrender with cold sweats running down on his back.

"You intend Millicas to inherit the house?"

Grayfia changed the topic.

"That is what I intended in the first place. Even though Rias is very intelligent, she is too emotional and not suitable for managing a house of a noble."

"I see." Grayfia nodded at her husband's decision as it is also her opinion of her sister-in-law. Rias is too affectionate and hot-blooded even with those from the House of Gremory, which can be used against her.

"But escape the marriage, huh. Reminds me of the young miss of the Belial House from years back." Grayfia was suddenly reminded of something and started reminiscing.

"You mean the step-sister of the late Cleria Belial? Sarah Belial?" Sirzechs was also reminded when Grayfia mentioned it.

"Yes. She runs away with her human lover to the Human World and never to be seen again. Is there any news on her?"

"None whatsoever. But we have received information about her supposed human lover. He was found dead 17 years ago in Romanian lands. His name if I'm not mistaken is Ryouta Urahara. We don't know if that is his real name, and we found some people with Urahara surname but aren't related in any way and all of them were humans, if the two had a child it'll surely have at least some demonic blood in him, so we are stuck."

"I feel bad for the Belial House for losing both of their daughters in unexpected ways."

"The Belial House is also regretting what they had done to Sarah Belial and haven't stopped searching. But the sudden death of Cleria Belial devastated them and poured almost all their manpower to investigate her death and some pieces of information are already coming to light. It seems that the Church has something to do with this."

"The Church? Looks like even Michael is having a hard time after the loss of their God."

"That's a given. Nobody from them can actually control the system he left to its full potential."

What they didn't know is Sarah Belial aka Sakura Urahara is happily doing her work as one of the managerial team leaders under one of the Gremory subsidiary companies. And Cleria Belial is having a good time with her lover after being coincidentally saved by her nephew.

"Well then, if there is nothing left, I'll take my leave to prepare to go to the Human World." Grayfia bowed and turned around and exited the room.

"Be careful out there," Sirzechs said to the leaving figure. Since today is not her day-off, he can't act like a husband to his wife. Grayfia is a strange woman, but Sirzechs loves her regardless.

.

.

.

After the morning classes, Kisuke is eating his lunchbox on the lawn beside the track field with the perverted trio.

Kisuke's face is buried in his lunchbox when Motohama stops eating his bread for lunch and asked him while fixing his glasses, "Kisuke, I will ask you something, and I want you to answer honestly."

Kisuke lifted his head while still chewing on a piece of fried chicken, "What's up, Perverted Glasses?"

"Shut it! I don't want to hear that from you, Perverted Hats." Motohama angrily shouted back.

"Don't be angry Motohama. Everyone in the school is already calling you with that name and half of those don't even know your real name." Issei also stopped eating his lunchbox and looked at the Perverted Glasses.

"What!? How did that happen!? I'm a very good student!" Motohama held his head and shouted to the sky garnering some attention from the female students passing by coincidentally.

"Is the Perverted Glasses up to something again?" One of them spoke up.

Motohama heard this and glared at her.

The female student felt threatened by his gaze and immediately run away with her friends, "Let's get going!"

"Shut up and calm down!" Matsuda reprimanded him.

"But...!" Motohama wanted to say something but Issei cut him off.

"If it weren't for you calculating and muttering in a loud voice the three sizes of the female students who pass by, they wouldn't call you like that." Issei patted his back to console him.

Motohama sat back down dejected.

But Kisuke didn't let him off, "With a face like that?"

Issei and Matsuda stopped and looked at Motohama, then looked at each other and finally they both patted his back, "Our bad, even without doing that, they will still call you Perverted Glasses."

"Damn you!" Motohama exploded again.

"Calm down will ya, we don't blame you for having a perverted face." Matsuda poured more oil to the fire.

"You Bast-!" Motohama wanted to punch his face but stopped when Matsuda suddenly took out an adult magazine.

"This is the latest limited edition of 'Booby Paradise'! How did got hold of it?" Motohama was shocked to the core at the unexpected treasure.

"I got my connections," Matsuda said with a smug look. "Take a look at it. It'll help you calm down." He continued saying.

Issei joined in their fun while Kisuke was speechless and thought, 'And how is that going to help him 'calm down'?' But he also joined the viewing and appreciated the scenery while rubbing his chin and whistling now and then.

"Having your perverted meeting again? Perverted quartet." A voice of a girl suddenly resounded behind them while they were enjoying the magazine.

They all turned their heads around and the trio simultaneous shouted, "Aika Kiryuu!"

Kisuke, however, just greeted her nonchalantly, "Yo Aika-chan. We're having a porn magazine viewing party while eating our lunch. Wanna join?"

All of them looked at him speechless and their mouths twitching.

Aika was the first one who reacted, "As shameless as ever, Urahara-kun" She fixed her glasses and wore her signature smirk.

"Come on Aika-chan, don't be so distant. We were close enough to share a 'kabedon'. Just call me Kisuke." Kisuke smiled at her. He also likes teasing her as she is the same as Sona Sitri, very fond of putting up a strong front.

"You're the one who forced that into me!" Aika lost her cool again. She can't just win against him.

Aika tried to regain her bearing by saying, "W-well, if you insist, Kisuke-kun." But a subtle blush is still on her face which was noticed by the perverted trio.

"Stop flirting in front of us!" They shouted in unison.

"We aren't!" She almost loses her bearing again at the words of the trio.

While at the side, Kisuke is having a good time watching their expressions.

"What are you doing here anyway? Are you bored again and want to mess with us?" Issei squinted his eyes and questioned her.

Aika turned around first, took a deep breath and sighed. She turned around again and her demeanor is back to normal.

"I'm just wandering around after eating my lunch and coincidentally saw all of you here. I remembered something that happened this morning and wanted to as Kisuke-kun about it." Aika stated her reasoning to the four.

"Right, I almost forgot! I also wanted to ask something about some rumors floating around. The Perverted Hats threw me off. Damn! Is this your plan!?" Motohama suddenly remembered why he spoke up earlier.

"You do? Then ask him first. It might just be the same question." Aika followed him up.

"Well then, there is a rumor going on that the Perverted Hats, Kisuke Urahara and the mascot of the 1st year, Koneko Toujo has been coming to school together almost every day." Motohama assumed a serious pose and asked.

"W-what!?" Issei was shocked at the revelation as he is with Koneko almost every day during the club meeting and he knew how cold that loli is. Issei started to have a suspicion of Kisuke's identity as even his Buchou kept asking if there is something weird about him.

Aika's expression didn't change. She knows about it already but didn't ask about it. It is like something is stopping her to inquire about it. But since she is here already, she might as well know what really is going on.

Matsuda, on the other hand, has the face of a devil. The atmosphere around him immediately turns cold which was noticed by all of them. He looked at Kisuke with bloodshot eyes and waited for his answer before he passes down his judgment.

They were scared at Matsuda's reaction and suddenly remembered that he is a self-proclaimed lolicon.

"Stop it, you lolicon! It's not what you think!" Kisuke raised his arms in surrender.

"Hooh? Then what is it?" Matsuda turned into a vengeful spirit.

"I'm just living together with her! Hence, we come to school together every day." Kisuke blurted out, intentionally.

"You bastard! That is way worse than what I was thinking! I thought that you two were very close and at most, dating. But living together!? A cohabitation!? Die!" Matsuda evolved and become a malevolent god while crying tears of blood. He used his newfound powers to punch Kisuke in the gut with all his might.

When the punch of extreme vengeance landed on Kisuke's stomach, a thud resounded. After a few seconds, Matsuda knelt and cried for real. He held his right hand up and said, "Damn it. I forgot his freak skill."

Aika, who is still dumbfounded at the turn of events, asked, "Freak skill?"

"One of the freak skills of Mr. Hat and Clogs, 'Iron Body'. The description of that skill also serves as a warning to others, 'Never use your bare body to attack him or you'll get yourself hurt'." Issei answered absentmindedly.

"Freak skills you say, there are others?" Aika continued to ask.

"Yes, the 'Instant Camera Shot' and 'Clairvoyance'. You can guess the effect from their names." Issei continued to answer absentmindedly.

"And that and Clogs?"

"That's due to his usual attire. He always wears a hat and wooden sandals. That's the name he got out of respect for him."

"Heh... Not a very respectful name I say."

"You're right."

"How is the two of you still talking calmly!?" Motohama finally interrupted them.

"Ah... F*ck! Kisuke! I never thought that your strike zone was so wide!" Issei got hold of himself and confronted Kisuke.

Aika finally remembered what he just said and felt a little sour inside, but she didn't say anything.

"No, no, no. Don't be ridiculous. She's too far down my strike zone." Kisuke immediately denied his accusation. But after he said this, an object came flying at high speeds towards his head. He leaned his head a little bit backward and the unknown object fly pass, almost grazing his nose. A loud thud was heard and they all looked at it. It was a shot put ball for men, embedded on the ground. They looked at where the ball came from and saw a petite student with white hair and hazel colored eyes.

"Uhmm... Koneko-chan? What was that for?" Kisuke asked at the approaching student with a deadpan expression.


	42. Chapter 42

"Uhmm... Koneko-chan? What was that for?" Kisuke asked at the approaching student with a deadpan expression.

"I just heard you dissing me," Koneko explained herself to him.

"No, you got it wrong Koneko-chan. I'm not dissing you." Kisuke put on a serious look.

Koneko didn't speak and just urged him to continue.

"Your stature is surely in-demand and a plus point for your cuteness. As a businessman, I guarantee it." Kisuke gave her a light smile.

Koneko smiled feeling a bit happy at his words, but Kisuke next words froze the smile on her face.

"But I'm sure as hell won't purchase one though." Kisuke gave a brighter smile.

Koneko's expression turned cold and those around her has cold sweat on their backs. She didn't say anything else and walked passed him. She grabbed the embedded ball and turned around to throw it again at Kisuke.

"Die!" She only used a substantial amount of force but it's still enough to create rough winds.

Kisuke leaned to the side and jumped back to create more distance from the hulking cat.

Koneko grabbed more stones from the ground and started throwing nonstop at Kisuke, while Kisuke seems to be having fun playing the 'Deadly Dodge Ball'.

"Hey, aren't you going to comment on this ridiculous sight?" Aika asked the trio while looking at the unbelievable scene where a petite girl is throwing rocks like they were bullets cutting the air while the target does all the annoying poses to dodge the deadly bullets.

"So you're not aware of the saying in this neighborhood." Motohama fixed his glasses and looked Aika.

"Saying?" Aika was confused. 'How is that related to this craziness?' She thought.

" 'Never question the freak's existence.' " The trio simultaneously said.

"Kisuke is a freak of nature since he was young and most of the hoodlums in the town probably got a taste of his cane. And it looks like this Koneko Toujo is also a freak." Matsuda followed up.

"What the hell?" Aika is, even more, confused now, but Aika knew she wouldn't get anything from the three idiots and just choose to stop using her brain and watch the event unfold.

Issei is thinking differently, however, 'I can understand Koneko-chan having an ability to do all of that, but what the hell is Kisuke? Buchou told me that he is a human, but can a human really move like that?'

Koneko who saw Kisuke just playing around while dodging her rocks got pissed and started to think that she should just uproot a tree and hurl it at him.

Kisuke who saw the changes in Koneko immediately shouted, "Wait, Koneko-chan, let me explain!"

Koneko stopped what she is doing and waited for Kisuke to explain.

"You want to eat fruit and there are two available at the store, an orange, and an apple. You like oranges but you don't eat apples. It's obvious which one you would buy right? See my point here?" Kisuke spoke fast.

The four at side were once again speechless, but thinking again, he is absolutely right.

Even Koneko can't say anything against that, but she still approached the tree intending to uproot it and hurl it at Kisuke for real.

Kisuke runs towards Koneko and shouted, "Stop! The tree has done nothing wrong!" He reached her side and grabbed her arm.

Koneko suddenly turned around and jab Kisuke to the stomach. She is using Touki(Fighting Spirit) of Senjutsu to full power. Kisuke knelt as he felt the small fist got buried in his stomach. He didn't use any defensive stance as he wants to appease Koneko even a little bit because he knew teased her too much.

"Is teasing me really that fun?" Koneko looked at Kisuke with cold eyes while he writhes in pain and asked.

"Y-Yes, very much so," Kisuke answered honestly.

"Hmmph." Koneko just snorted at him, "I want some Japanese sweets later."

"Got it." Kisuke sat up and smiled at her.

"She managed to broke through Kisuke's 'Iron Body', really another freak," Motohama commented.

'That is all you want to say?' Aika thought and looked at the two 'freaks' again and felt a little jealous at their interaction. When she reached that point in her thought process, she slapped herself awake, 'Wake up Aika! That's just Kisuke and a big pervert. You don't have to be jealous because of him. Stop being aware because of that little 'kabedon'.'

Koneko sat down beside Kisuke and pulled out a transparent plastic container with colorful macarons in it. She opened the container and picked up one of the macarons and started eating without minding others.

Kisuke reached out to his unfinished lunchbox and continued eating it. The four who are watching felt incredulous at how fast these two change their pace.

They approached the two and the trio also started eating their leftover lunch.

Aika also sat down after Koneko offered her some of her macarons, "Thank you."

They all kept quiet while they finish their food, while the two 'freaks' are having a good time, the rest were feeling a bit awkward. Aika couldn't take the silence and suddenly asked, "Are the two of you really living together?"

"Hmm? Yeah. You didn't believe me?" Kisuke finished his food and drank his tea from his tumbler bottle before he replied.

"I believe you. You're also known as the most honest person in school, it's just that you choose what you say and tend to cause misunderstanding in your words." Aika also finished her macaron and answered Kisuke.

"Kisuke-senpai told me that he would take care of me forever." Koneko suddenly blurted out.

Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda all coughed out their food and said, "Isn't that a proposal!?"

Aika was speechless and her train of thought went into a sudden halt.

Kisuke also spat out the tea he was drinking and looked at Koneko, "Did I word it that way?" Kisuke saw a weird glint in her eyes and followed up, "Eh... well, whatever."

Koneko raised a satisfied smug when she saw Kisuke back down.

"Kisuke you animal! How does it feel!?" Issei shouted at Kisuke. He and the two perverts can't take the injustice. Although Issei already has a good relationship with Asia Argento who he just saves, he is a greedy guy.

"Eh? Feel what?" Kisuke looked at them in confusion.

"Don't play innocent! We mean the u-union of the man and w-woman!" Motohama is very agitated.

Kisuke remembered his experience with Yoruichi and absentmindedly said, "Feels great."

"YOU BASTARD!" The perverted trio howled to heaven.

Koneko just pouted slightly and didn't say anything. Aika didn't miss this small action though, 'She isn't the partner? Then who? Toujou-san obviously has some feelings for Kisuke, but she is still somehow getting close to him even knowing Kisuke might have a girlfriend?'

"WE THOUGHT THAT YOUR STRIKE ZONE IS ON THE MATURE SECTION!" They continue to cry out.

"Don't question my taste. I at least have a minimum threshold." Kisuke replied back in an attempt to defend his honor.

"Hoho? And what is this minimum threshold of yours?" Matsuda asks while crying tears of blood.

"Hmm... Let's see." Kisuke suddenly stood up and looked at Aika. He walked towards the place where she is sitting and stopped beside her, "Aika-chan here has my minimum requirements." Kisuke rudely pointed to her.

Aika didn't know what to feel, she should be angry but she can't find that emotion. Instead, she is feeling a little bit happy?

"How!? It's very obvious that Aika Kiryuu doesn't have much to speak in terms of breast department." Matsuda stated the obvious... rudely. The two others nodded in agreement.

'I'll smack this perverted trio later with a wooden plank.' Is what on Aika's mind.

"Tch, tch, tch. Kids, you still don't understand." Kisuke shook his head at the three's immaturity.

"What?" The trio was obviously confused.

"It's the hips! It's this wonderful hips!" Kisuke declared to the three.

"Not the boobs?" Issei asked.

"That's why you're still kids, you don't know the wonders of the hips! Aika-chan might be a bit modest at the chest department. But her hips is the most exciting part of her!" Kisuke preached at the three making them stupefied.

Koneko is looking at them like she was looking at an unbearable trash heap.

Aika, on the other hand, is burning red. She's too shy to face Kisuke.

"Hmm? What's this? You're actually shy at this? Don't you often talk about our manhood sizes?" Kisuke questioned her after he saw her state.

Koneko looked at herself, then to Aika. She pours all her frustration onto the macarons in her hands.

Aika noticed Koneko's frustration and wanted to put on her usual smug face, but strangely she can't seem to do it right now.

The trio also saw Aika's reaction and they thought, 'Damned Kisuke, another victim!?'

Aika wouldn't mind talking about this, but she is too aware of Kisuke giving her a new experience as an innocent girl she thought she would never be.

"Kisuke-senpai, please die, twice over!" Koneko snarled at him.

Kisuke returned to his seat and wanted to change the subject, he asked Aika, "Ahem... Aika-chan, you mentioned that you want to ask me something, what is it?"

Aika was woken up when Kisuke called her out. She is still blushing hard but she chooses not to think of what happened earlier for now, "Right, earlier this morning, a rumor is spreading around that you're blackmailing the StuCo President to do you sexual favors."

"What!?" The trio shouted again. There's just too many bombs around Kisuke today that they weren't able to keep up, "Kisuke you bastard! You got hold of Koneko-chan and you still want to sink your fangs on our lovely StuCo President!?"

"That's slander!" Kisuke shouted back, "I'm just blackmailing her to tease her!"

"Ah... Is that so." The perverts conceded.

"That isn't any better! You're still blackmailing her! And you three! Why did you stop!?" The glasses girl said in disbelief.

"Well, it's Kisuke here we are talking about. We saw him blackmail other people before so we're used to it. And if it's anything not sexual, then we're fine with it." Motohama explained.

"This damned perverts." Aika gritted her teeth at the trio's attitude.

"Senpai, what material are you using?" Koneko joined the conversation.

"Oh... Are you curious?" Kisuke grinned at them and they all nodded like chickens pecking.

Kisuke put down his tumbler bottle and put his hand under the blazer of his uniform. He pulled out a photo and showed it to them, "It's this!"

"This is!?... What's this?" All of them looked confused as they looked at the photo. Truly, the photo has the StuCo President in it, but it's all censored except the embarrassed face.

"I coincidentally and fortunately saw our President in a secluded corner of the school cosplaying as a magical girl," Kisuke explained still with a large grin on his face.

"So you used your 'Instant Camera Shot'. Your fortune is unbelievable." Matsuda commented.

"That's really a thing?" Aika followed up.

"Kisuke, why is censored? Kaichou's embarrassed face is a treat enough, but can't you show us the real thing?" Issei is intently looking at the picture and said.

"Right, aren't we best friends? Show us the whole thing." Motohama can't wait any further.

"You can get the real thing... for a price of course." Kisuke did a money sign with his right hand.

"H-how much!?" The trio was about to attack Kisuke.

"Just 10,000 Yen and-" Kisuke revealed his price and the perverts didn't let him finish speaking.

"We'll take it!" They all simultaneously pulled out a 10,000 Yen bill and shoved it in front of Kisuke.

"-and Shitori-kaichou's personal grudge.~~" Kisuke finished his sentence and the perverts were frozen.

They remembered the super strict President and shuddered. Those eyes of her can freeze the soul of any student and have her personal grudge? No, thanks.

"Too expensive, I'll pass." Issei is the first one to give up.

"We still value our lives more than a picture." Matsuda and Motohama agreed.

Aika and Koneko sneered at them and continued eating the remaining macarons.

"Don't you have other pictures that won't our lives into danger?" Issei still hasn't given up and asked.

"Hmm... Now that you mentioned it, I do have one." Kisuke thought for a bit and said.

"Really!? Show us!" The perverts enthusiasm returned.

"Hold on..." Kisuke rummages his blazer again to look for something, and he took out another photo.

"Kyaah!" It was Aika who first reacted.

The photo shows Aika who is cuddling a calico cat with a blissful expression that you never expect to see from her because of her usual attitude.

"Why do you have this!?" She grabbed Kisuke collar and shook his while asking.

"Eh... Good fortune?" Kisuke didn't really know what to say as it is another fortunate encounter.

"Hey, do we even need this?" The trio started discussing among themselves.

"Right, it just Kiryuu. But that face is really a rarity." Motohama fixed his glasses and said to the other two.

"You two do know that Kiryuu has some strange fans, maybe we can resell this for 10,000 Yen and upwards." Issei suddenly reminded of something.

"Your right, I personally knew some of them and we can easily fork out some cash from them. It's also our chance to take revenge for all those humiliations." Motohama agreed and proposed.

"So, even if we weren't able to sell it, it should be fine to just distribute it to everyone." Matsuda had this enlightened face.

"These bastards!" Aika heard them clearly as they didn't try to conceal it. She gritted her teeth and promised to get back at them one way or another.

"Let's ask for the price first. Since it's just Kiryuu, it shouldn't be too expensive, but we still have to make sure that there are no strings attached." Issei suggested to the two and they nodded in agreement. They all face Kisuke who was still being grabbed by Aika and ask, "How much is it?"

Kisuke thought for a while and a nasty grin appeared on his face, they couldn't tell the difference though, only Koneko noticed it, 'This guy is up to no good again.' Koneko saw Kisuke looked at her and gave her a wink, she just sighed and thought, 'I only have to help him?'

"Since this a special occasion, this picture is the only copy that can be bought but I'll throw in another one as a bonus for the purchase." Kisuke for the third time rummages his blazer again and took out another photo. It is a photo of Aika being chased by a rabid dog while crying.

"Whaaat!?" Aika was speechless and started beating up Kisuke but it has no effect whatsoever, "If you're there then you should've helped me you demented bastard!"

"Puhahaha" The three idiots started laughing their asses off, "We have to get this! How much!?" One of them asked.

"60 Yen." Kisuke named his price and all of them stopped moving.

"Printing price!? My picture is that cheap!?" Aika asked in disbelief. She already stopped beating Kisuke as her hands are already hurting, 'This pervert is too stiff.'

"Ahahaha, what are you talking about, Kiryuu? That's just the price of the photo paper and ink! There is no price for your picture!" Motohama laughed at her face.

"It's time for our revenge! We'll take it!" Matsuda pulled out a 100 Yen coin.

"I'm not letting you lot have it! 500 Yen!" Aika pulled money of her own.

"What? When did this become an auction?" Issei asks and looked at Kisuke.

"500 Yen from this dear customer, any higher bid?" Kisuke ignored him and said.

"Damn it. But it's still cheap for our revenge. 1,000 Yen!" Matsuda raised his hand.

'Crap, I only have 5,000 Yen on me. Maybe they'll back off if I raise the price 5 times just like those tips from the internet?' "I'll bid 5,000 Yen!" Aika raised her voice.

"5,000 Yen from this Miss! Anyone else?" Kisuke raised his fan. He is having fun now, 'I should do this more often.'

"Kukuku, 5,005 Yen." Aika was shocked at this bid. She turned around to the source of the bid and saw Motohama fixing glasses with a smile. 'Damn, he saw through me! He's strangely sharp at times like this. What to do now?'

"5,005 Yen from this gentleman. Any more bids for our item today?"

"Toujou-san, can you lend me some money?" Aika turned to his last resort. She knew the three idiots won't let her bid any longer, and Kisuke is the one selling it so she can only ask Koneko for help.

"I didn't bring any money on me," Koneko answered. All she needs is good food, and she can get it from either the club room or Kisuke's shop so there's no need to bring any money.

Aika was devastated at her answer and saw the trio's smug faces. She gritted her teeth as she wants to bash it to oblivion. Ever since she met Kisuke, more and more thoughts of violence started to rise from her mind. She couldn't win any minds game whenever Kisuke is around and her thought process is slowly proceeding to the not-so-peaceful side.

"Can I pay later?" Aika hasn't given up and turned to Kisuke.

"Nope.~~~"

"Hahaha, Give it up Aika Kiryuu! Tomorrow, your weird fans will fantasize about you using these photos." Matsuda pointed at Aika and declared.

Aika looked at the ground still thinking of the way out while biting her thumb.

"Going once~~~." Kisuke started the countdown

Koneko saw this and approached her side and whispered something to her ear. Aika looked shocked and conflicted at what Koneko suggested. 'Do I really have no choice?'

Koneko returned to her seat and watched the proceeding of the perverts with a deadpan expression.

"Going twice~~~~." Kisuke looked at Aika with a grin.

'Dammit, he's already expecting this! I fell for his trap!' Aika was finally aware.

The trio started celebrating and imagining the expression of various students who will see the photos.

"And s-" Kisuke was about to announce but Aika interrupted him.

"Ahh geez! I don't care anymore! I'll cosplay for you!" She shouted.

"Sold to Aika-chan here!" Hence, the end of 'Doki-Doki' auction.

"WHAT!? What the hell Kisuke!?" Of course, the trio protested.

"It's the buyout price. Nothing I can do." Kisuke shook his head.

"Bullshit!"

Aika sighed in relief when she got hold of her pictures. Issei saw this and commented, "You do know that you may have stepped into deeper sh*t, right?"

Aika's face coagulated after hearing this.


	43. Chapter 43

AN:

Life Force - Ki

Magic Power (Human) - Mana

After the rowdy lunch with his friends, Kisuke said his farewells and went home, leaving them to their own devices.

He went straight to the underground training facility under the candy store after changing into his usual outfit and taking out Benihime in her cane form.

There he saw Yoruichi with her standard attire consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes, which allow for stealth and easy use of Flash Step.

She is sitting on a protruding rock 50 meters away from their Grim Reaper captives while eating her frozen yogurt. Kisuke approached her and ask, "How are they?"

"Sleeping like a baby. It looks like my interrogation took quite a toll on their minds." Yoruichi answered without turning around, "Do you want me to continue?"

"Let's not. They're brainwashed to some extent. There's no use questioning them." Kisuke rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"Then what? Just kill them? They're hostile to the kids you know. We better find out who is behind this, at least we won't be so blind." Yoruichi furrowed her brows at Kisuke's answer. Of course, only Koneko who is like her little sister and Issei who technically grew up with her and she took some liking as she did with Ichigo deserves her worries.

"I've developed a not so nice technique. I'll test it to them later. For now, I want to examine those helmets they are wearing." Kisuke's nasty grin returned.

"Why are you so careful about them? I can't feel anything aside from their power to conceal presence." Yoruichi sighed in relief as she knew she could leave this to Kisuke who already have a plan. Yoruichi examined the helmets again and can't see anything else aside from their supposed use. She already saw countless artifacts and even used some of them due to Shihouin Clan keeping a bunch of them, but that doesn't mean she knows the inner workings of the said item.

"You know I'm very sensitive to the energies, and half of the energy within the helmet isn't being used. I'm sure that its use is not for something good as they too don't have any idea about it." Kisuke gave the helmet another inspection from the outside.

"How are you going to examine it?" Yoruichi crossed her arms and ask.

"I'll scan it with my Spiritual Power from a distance and try to see the inner workings of the helmet." Kisuke stopped going around the captives and prepared himself.

"Can't you remove it from them, first?"

"I can't. If I'm the one who made it, and they are for my secret forces, the first thing I would do is to make countermeasures against it being stolen by the other party."

Kisuke released the limiter that he places on himself to hide his Spiritual Power. To other people, it looks like he only has a bit of Magic Power, "Yoruichi grab the small one go to the entrance of the training ground."

Yoruichi didn't say anything else and grabbed the small grim reaper and Flash Stepped towards the training ground's entrance. She also put up a barrier just to be sure.

Kisuke grabbed the big guy and move to the center. He then started concentrating his Spiritual Power and made a thin thread out of it. This thread slowly moves approached the sleeping Grim Reaper and it made contact with the helmet.

Kisuke probed its outside and didn't see anything of importance and he carefully penetrated the skin of the helmet.

Once the thread went inside, Kisuke saw the complicated inner workings of the helmet and gained some enlightenment at how it hides presence with such effectiveness.

But everything doesn't go smoothly as long as you're in the real world. After a few seconds of observation, a hidden mechanism in the helmet was triggered. This was noticed by Kisuke since all the energy reserves of the helmet started gathering in one spot.

"Crap!" Kisuke's face cramped and he immediately released Benihime to her first form, "Awaken! Benihime."

The hidden blade in the cane took the form of a sleek, medium-sized sword. It has a crimson tassel dangles on the end of the hilt, which has a gentle decorative bend. Instead of a crossguard, there is a U-shaped decoration that covers the first three or four inches of blade, with a flower petal design right as it meets the string-crossguard. It also has a red decorative string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other. Benihime's blade is straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point.

Kisuke pointed Benihime towards the Grim Reaper whose helmet is shining an ominous light, "Chikasumi no Tate (Blood Mist Shield)."

A crimson hexagonal shield appeared in front of Kisuke. He also used Flash Step to jump backward, but before he could leave the area, a large white explosion with a radius of 100 meters engulfed the area.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi shouted his name in worry. She felt the force of the explosion and wanted to go to where he was but she knew it would be useless and only put herself in danger, 'Kisuke is sturdy. He'll only get some injuries if he put enough defense.' Yoruichi reassured herself. She tried finding where Kisuke is but failed due to the swirling and chaotic energies meshing together because of the explosion.

A figure shoots out of the explosion and smashed to the wall creating a small crater on it. Yoruichi saw this and Flash Stepped towards it and saw Kisuke embedded in the wall. His clothes were in tatters and his hat is missing and he is still holding onto Benihime. What was different however is the broken ivory mask on his face, his eyes' sclera are black and his irises were glowing green.

Kisuke jumped down from the wall, his eyes returned to normal and the ivory mask disappeared entirely, "Hey there Yoruichi, you got worried?" Kisuke gave his trademarked grin. He saw her reaction and felt gratified deep inside his heart. Ever since they opened up with each other, they seem to get worried about every little thing about each other which was unthinkable in the past. But it's not a bad feeling, on the contrary, Kisuke feels immense satisfaction that a person he could call a lover worries about him, 'I should've opened up with her earlier in the past.'

Yoruichi pouted a bit and approached him. She then gave him a quick punch to his nose.

"Oww." Kisuke hastily covered his nose with his hands to nurse it, "You can't hide your embarrassment by being violent, you know."

"Shut it, if you can speak nonsense, then you're fine." Yoruichi turned around and walked back to their remaining captive.

Do they act like kids? Well, true. In terms of experience in romance, they almost have zero. A typical high school student who thinks nothing but socializing instead of his studies may have more experience in this regard than them.

Why is this? Yoruichi grew up as the heir of a big and influential clan of the Seireitei, become a Commander-in-Chief of the Stealth Forces and also a captain of the 2nd Division of Gotei 13, of course, she wouldn't have any time or even allowed to fall-in-love.

While Kisuke also followed the almost same track as Yoruichi who is his childhood friend. He also got into researching and inventing things throwing the notion of romance that could waste his time away.

Until they were banished to the Human World, although there was already a budding feeling, it couldn't bloom as Aizen's threat is still looming on their heads and they had to keep planning and searching on how to thwart Aizen's ambition.

Even if they managed to take down Aizen, a hidden threat called 'Quincies' is still in the corner, and Kisuke was aware of it shifting his focus on preparing for a big war. Yoruichi, who was given a heads up about the possible invasion of the Quincies also couldn't stay still and had to go back to her clan to prepare.

You could say that even though they lived a long life, they were always fighting and couldn't have time for themselves as they have responsibilities on their shoulders they couldn't take off.

But everything changes when they reincarnated to a different world. Without pressure from the peers or responsibilities to save the balance of the world, they felt liberated. So when they found each other, all feelings that were repressed gushed out. They 'fell in love' for the first time. A few years has passed, though they progressed, they were still kids in the act of romance. They couldn't act like a reckless teenager as they are too old for that. Their mature mind stops them from giggling like idiots. But even then, tiny bits of a 'little girl' from Yoruichi spills out sometimes, and Kisuke who has an uncontrollable urge to tease other people became worse when it comes to Yoruichi.

"So? What happened?" Yoruichi looked at the destruction caused by that explosion. Everything 100 meters around the spot where the big guy Grim Reaper was previously on disappeared leaving only bits of molten lava.

"A mechanism that activates its self-destruction feature triggers when an attempt to observe the helmet was detected." Kisuke used magic to repair his clothes and also materialized his favorite hat and fan, 'What a convenient skill.' He thought.

"I assume the same thing would happen when we attempt to remove it from the owner?" Yoruichi asked.

"Most probably." Kisuke removed the remaining dust from his body and replied.

"Then what now?"

"I'll use my newly developed technique and see what I can get. I only got to test it in some lab rats but never in an intelligent being. If something were to me, smack me hard so that I can wake up." Kisuke approached the remaining Grim Reaper.

"Leave it to me!" Yoruichi gave him a bright smile which froze Kisuke's smile. Nevertheless, Yoruichi is still worried about him when he said that she would need to wake him up.

"Well then, Take some distance from me again," Kisuke warned Yoruichi again and grabbed the unconscious beside the crater that was created by the earlier explosion. He didn't want another accident to happen again but it does not hurt to take some precautions. He put up multiple barriers and arrange a teleportation array under his feet so he can instantly teleport to Yoruichi's side no matter what happened.

Yoruichi followed his instruction again, but this time, she is only 200 meters away from him instead of 1.5 kilometers from the entrance to Kisuke's current position.

Kisuke held out his right hand, touched the chest of the Grim Reaper and took a deep breath, "Soul Search." He muttered with a serious look on his face.

Kisuke Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure) poured into the Grim Reaper instantly waking up the sleeping beauty.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A shrill screaming came from the Grim Reaper as his soul body is forcibly being torn up into pieces and converted to Reiryoku (Spiritual Power), not that he knows any of that. He can only feel extreme pain which is originating from deep inside and also the faint feeling of being devoured by something.

After a few moments, the helmet started to light up. Kisuke already expected this and teleported beside Yoruichi. Another explosion occurred, but this time, due to barriers placed, it only expanded to 30 meters in radius. Although it created more pool of molten lava than the first one.

Yoruichi noticed Kisuke's haggard expression and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I already expected it to take a toll on my mind when I tried that to a sentient being." Kisuke just gave her a tired smile.

"Let's go to the hot spring and take a break," Yoruichi suggested.

"Good idea, let's go, but please carry me. My body is fine but I'm mentally tired of processing all those gibberish information. I also need some time to organize my thoughts." Kisuke agreed and he let his body fall into Yoruichi's bountiful bosom.

Yoruichi sighed but smiled thereafter, "Good work." She whispered to Kisuke who is already napping.

She carefully adjusted position in 'Princess' carry and carefully move his towards the hot spring in the training ground.

The hot spring is the same one they had in their past secret training grounds. It uses Spiritual Power gathered by an array from the surroundings to heal wounds of the soul and body. A hot spring based on Ki is also under construction to help Koneko's training. And Kisuke's goal is to create a hot spring with three-way healing using Mana, Ki, and Spiritual Power.

On the northern side of the training ground, a complete copy of White Bone Hell and Blood Pond Hell of the Qilin Palace also exist, although they don't use it very often as they would only dip in that when they are seriously wounded or undertaking an insane training regimen.

Yoruichi laid Kisuke at the side of the hot spring and stripped him buck naked. She took a second glance at his junk and flicked it lightly, Kisuke grimaced a bit in his sleep a bit, 'If this were any other situation, I wouldn't have let you off.' Koneko's developing sadistic tendencies may have come from Yoruichi.

Yoruichi also stripped herself and carried Kisuke to the pool of hot water. Even though he mentioned earlier that his body is fine, but she knew from her experience that Kisuke's threshold of 'fine' is not the same as others by the long shot. He was able to defend himself from the first explosion, but his body still took some stress. He donned his hollow mask to increase the effect of Hierro is evidence of this. His energy reserves also might be plenty, but deploying all of those barriers in quick succession and activating that unknown spell of him took a relatively large chunk of his Reaitsu. Thus he still needs the healing effect of the hot spring.

Yoruichi carried Kisuke to the side of the hot spring and entered from it. She first leaned on the rock after entering and adjust Kisuke's position so that she is hugging him from behind. Yoruichi submerged him until his shoulders and rest his head on her bosom. She stroked his head and smiled before saying, "Goodnight." She then entered a dream world of her own while Kisuke is in her arms.


	44. Chapter 44

Kisuke woke up and saw a wooden ceiling, "Where am I?"

"You've always wanted to say that, right?" A voice of a woman resounded beside him.

Kisuke turned to his lower right and saw Yoruichi using his arms as pillows while naked with only a white blanket covering the both of them, "Yep.~" He then proceeded to give her a light peck on her lips.

Yoruichi tightened her hug before she sat up and stretched her arms while the blanket slid through her smooth skin. She then went down the bed and grabbed her clothes to get dressed.

"How long have I been out?" Kisuke also sat up and went down the bed. He went straight to the closet and opened it. Inside the closet is his usual outfit in bulk numbers. He got one set and started getting dressed.

"It's 6:00 PM right now, so around 5 hours." Yoruichi put on her black panties and started working on the bra with the same design, "Help me hold my hair."

Kisuke, who is already wearing his Shihakushou stopped what he was doing and went behind her and did what he was told. Kisuke thought for a while and asked, "You didn't do anything to me while I was out cold, right?"

"Fufufu.~ I wonder." Yoruichi finished wearing her bra and proceed to put on her orange outfit while giving Kisuke a teasing smile.

"So you did nothing," Kisuke replied back. Based on Yoruichi's response, he was sure that she did nothing of sort.

"Hmmph, you're no fun." Yoruichi snorted and finished putting on her clothes.

"You put on some underwear now huh." Kisuke lightly commented while he resumed dressing up.

"I had to get used to it now." Yoruichi chuckled lightly.

"But you still had the same clothes from back then, don't you want to wear something different as a change of pace?" Kisuke put on his hat as a final touch to his attire.

"Maybe I should some other time. I don't have any other clothes with me." Yoruichi went out of the room and Kisuke followed her. They were on the second floor of the wooden lodge on the southern part of the secret training ground in an exclusive room reserved just for the only two of them.

They reached the living room of the lodge and Yoruichi walked straight to the kitchen area just beside it to prepare some snacks and tea.

"Let's go on a date some other time to buy you some clothes." Kisuke suddenly said behind her, which surprised her to stop what she is intending to do.

"Alright, you plan for it." Yoruichi turned around and gave him a warm bright smile. She then goes and get the tea and snacks and set it on the table in the living room.

"Got it, but I don't think it'll be anytime soon as there are some things I need to prepare." Kisuke nodded and sat down to take a sip on the warm tea.

"Because of what happened earlier." Yoruichi did the same and asked curiously. She isn't mad that he would delay their date as they have all the time in the world they needed. On the contrary, she thinks that this kind of pace is just right for her as it isn't too busy just like her and his past life and not too slow to just laze around.

"You're correct. I guess trouble will come looking for us no matter what we do." Kisuke smiled wryly, but thinking about it again, if he didn't reincarnate together with Yoruichi in this strange and troublesome world, they might not be able to get together.

"Just what is that Kidou you just used on that guy?" Yoruichi set down her cup of tea and grabbed some cookies to nibble as she remembers the screaming Grim Reaper before he exploded.

"It is called 'Soul Search'." Kisuke started explaining, "It's a technique I've developed these last few months. It uses the versatility of mana to expand the use of Reiatsu outside of the usual offensive, defensive, healing, binding, and tracking."

Kisuke sips his tea before continuing, "Soul Search, in particular, is a technique that uses the incompatibility of Mana and Reiatsu by pumping both of it to the target's soul. I use Mana to guide the Reiatsu and have it wreak havoc inside the soul body. The soul body will then disintegrate fast and use the chance for the Mana to read the information that is spilling out while the soul body collapses."

"What a nasty and merciless technique you've got there." Yoruichi interrupted Kisuke explanation.

"Hahaha, I did mention to you before that it isn't a nice technique. Well, of course, there would be huge drawbacks. Aside from it only in the early phase of development, it poses danger to the user if he or she isn't strong enough, both mind and body, as it'll also wreak havoc on your body if not controlled properly and information may drown you making you forget about yourself entirely." Kisuke chuckled at Yoruichi's words and continued.

"It's at times like this that you're very reckless, even more so than Ichigo. You won't ever change, huh." Yoruichi looked at Kisuke's happy face and sighed.

"That's just how I work." Kisuke shrugged his shoulders and resumed explaining, "Even if everything spills out from the soul, I can't read and retain everything. Most of it was lost in the process so the information in my head ended up becoming gibberish most of the time."

"And then? What did you get from that guy?" Yoruichi stopped thinking about the absurd technique he developed that may lead to his execution if they were in Seiretei.

"Hmmm, let's see." Kisuke went into deep thought for a few minutes before he spoke again, "Just a few seemingly important things."

Yoruichi didn't interrupt him this time and just waited for him to speak while nibbling on her cookies.

"First, I was able to confirm that he is indeed working for an Olympian God called Hades."

"Gods, huh. I was really skeptical about their actual existence, it turns out that there are true Gods in this world."

"Well, an actual definition exist so the probability that they really exist in this world is big, no need to be surprised."

"This makes it more complicated. In our world, we only have the Human World, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo."

"Have I already explained to you how this world works?"

"Just the basic information on Human World, Underworld, and Dimensional Gap."

"Then before we continue, let's have a short lesson." Kisuke took out a fan and a 4' by 6' whiteboard and hurriedly draw a simple illustration.

Kisuke draws a large oblong encompassing most of the whiteboard, and inside it is small bubbles of different sizes. Three bubbles are larger than the rest and he wrote something inside them and connected the two bubbles at the side to the center bubble by three lines.

The bubble on the left side is labeled as 'Underworld', the center bubble is 'Human World' and the last of the three big bubbles on the left is 'Heaven'. The small bubbles are also labeled with some names. 'Realm of the Dead', 'Takamagahara', 'Asgard', and 'Olympus' to only name a few. Kisuke also drew a line between these small bubbles and the 'Human World'.

"Now then, to explain all of this," Kisuke pointed at the bubble containing the 'Human World'. "This is the space we are currently residing in." He then proceeded to point the 'Underworld' and 'Heaven', "This is where the so-called Three Factions resides. The Devils and Fallen Angels in Underworld, and Angels in Heaven. They are the strongest because they are the most populous of the bunch because of the large space they're living in, well, at least in the past. Note that the size of the bubbles here represents the size of that space.

"These three lines represent the strong connection of both Underworld and Heaven to the Human World. Which is also why they can come and go more easily to Human World than any other factions making their forces more prevalent. The smaller spaces are also connected to the Human World and to some other spaces. Although I don't know how these connections were made, and why are all of them connected to the Human World."

"So these smaller bubbles are the spaces where the other Gods resides?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, and this large oblong here is the Dimensional Gap."

"So you mean to say that if we have a way to navigate in this Dimensional Gap, we could go anywhere?"

"Correct, but that would be almost impossible as there are no concepts of distance and direction in Dimensional Gap."

"Almost? So you already have a plan for that?" Yoruichi found the hidden meaning in Kisuke's words.

"Well, it's just a theory for now so I would need more time to experiment and research this topic. To explain it, didn't I told you that all the Mana in this world came from the Dimensional Gap that spills to various spaces, as for how and why? I don't know. But I think that we can navigate it if we can just pinpoint and study the flow of Mana in Dimensional Gap, and I would need a bunch of equipment and time to do that." Kisuke excitedly explained.

"Hoho~~. As expected of you. Anyway, you said Mana, but where are all the other energy types coming from?"

"Ahem, as I said before, Ki (Life Force) came from every living thing, and Reiryoku (Spiritual Power) came from everything with a soul. Demonic Power, Holy Power, and other types all came from Mana itself. So you could say that there are only three main energy types."

"Wait, Mana? How?"

"It has something to do with their physique and how their individual space accepts Mana. Demonic Power, for example, it came to be when a Devil absorbs Mana and his body automatically converts it Demonic Power that he can use, and the Underworld itself converts some of the Mana that came from the Dimensional Gap into Demonic Power. It's the same case for Fallen Angels, Angels, Heaven and all other that uses Mana."

"Then how are those humans able to use Holy Power themselves?"

"They convert it manually by themselves or making a contract with an Angel to bestow them Holy Power, same case with Humans using Demonic Power."

"Hmmm, is that also why Holy Power is the bane of Devils as it counters the Demonic Power in their bodies making it a neutral uncontrolled Mana that destroys their bodies from the inside?"

"Yes, it's also true in reverse if Demonic Power is stronger."

"That makes sense now. Last question. What is beyond the Dimensional Gap?"

"I don't know. It's also one of the things I want to find out in this lifetime." Kisuke shrugged his shoulders again and smiled wryly.

"Looks like you'll be busy again." Yoruichi sighed at her impossible lover.

Kisuke approached and hugged her while whispering to her ears, "Of course I won't cut the time that I could spend with you ever."

"If that's the case, then fine." Yoruichi smiled in relief.

Kisuke sat down beside her and took another sip of his already cold tea, "Now back on what I got on that Grim Reaper, the second is, they seem to need blood sacrifices for a certain ritual. As for what kind of blood sacrifice and what ritual it is, it's all gibberish or he might not have known it in the first place."

"They are watching the kids, so maybe something related to that?" Yoruichi contemplated on Kisuke's words.

"Maybe. That's why we have to prepare. But I honestly only have few ideas to prepare, we don't know their means other than their great stealth ability that we can't pinpoint unless they make a move." Kisuke furrowed his brows. All this time, he has been thinking of countermeasures, but the information he has on his hands is very negligible that they might as well be blind.

"I'll patrol the whole town when I'm free. That should decrease our chances of getting stabbed in the dark." Yoruichi suggested.

"Thanks for the hard work.~ Moving to the third and last point, they also have a second priority order, and that is to look for the human from the prophecy of some God. I also don't know the details, and I don't want to be sound conceited, but that could be us they are looking for. This is the reason why I said the trouble would come looking for us no matter what we do." Kisuke patted Yoruichi's head and returned to his serious expression.

"Prophecy? That's a thing? Sounds dubious and stupid." Yoruichi furrowed her brows. She couldn't believe at something that predicts the future in the long run. Yhwach is the only one who can match this with his 'The Almighty' ability that could the future in all of its branches, although he has the power to alter the future itself, which made him a more terrifying enemy.

"I know right? They would take precautions and even attack us for something so obscure, but we really don't know how the Gods' 'Divinity' works. It should also be based on Mana, but I have no clue how it turns into a concept that Gods use." Kisuke rubbed his chin and continue to think of ways to somehow evade this, but he seriously needs more time to research this topic.

"Then we can't do anything about that for now?" Yoruichi asked.

"Nope, and probably suspects me now since I should just be an average human in their eyes and somehow, a low-class devil keeps powering up in my place. They'll probably place some sort of surveillance on me, directly or indirectly. I can deal with the direct surveillance, but indirect ones would be hard to even realize."

"What do you plan to do now?"

"Hmmm... I guess I should shift some of my research time to Sacred Gears, it may help us in the future."

"That's pretty vague. Although I also couldn't think of anything else..."

"Hence, we throw that problem to the of our minds for now. And for a bonus point, this guy is crushing hard on Hades' ill-gotten wife, Persephone."

"Ill-gotten wife? What is that suppose to mean?"

"I also don't know, but it could be a piece of useful information so I'm putting it out. Let's go up. Those girls are probably waiting for some time now." Kisuke cleaned up the table and the dishes before going out of the lodging with Yoruichi.

"I'll go out a do some patrolling, I want to know if they are going to send another team to after the missing one." Yoruichi went ahead of Kisuke.

"Okay, be careful." Kisuke reminded her and went up.

.

.

.

'I finished my work earlier than expected, I should be able to cook dinner today.' Sakura opened the door of their house and said, "I'm home." Koneko's voice answered from the living room, "Welcome back."

Sakura then takes off her shoes and went to the living room, "I'll be cooking today, Kone-...!" She stopped when she saw the other people in the room, 'What is the Sitri Princess doing here!?'


	45. Chapter 45

'What is the Sitri Princess doing here!?'

Sona saw Sakura entered the living room and greeted her, "Good evening, Ma'am. Excuse me for my intrusion. I am Souna Shitori, the Student Council President of the Kuoh Academy." She bowed gracefully to Kisuke's mother.

It took Sakura a few seconds to respond as she didn't what was happening, "Ah... Good evening and welcome to our humble place. My name is Sakura Urahara, Kisuke's mother. May I know the reason for your visit?"

"Please don't be too formal with me, I'm here for my personal business. I have an appointment with your son for this afternoon and he told me that Toujou-san here can lead me here." Sona reassured Sakura but she is confused about why she is so nervous. After giving her a second look, she felt a little familiar to Sona, but can't remember where she had seen her.

"Sure, um, I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sakura directed this question to the third person in the room... fidgetting.

"Uhm, Good evening, Ma'am. My name is Aika Kiryuu, Ura- Kisuke-kun's classmate, I also have some business with him. Please excuse me for my intrusion!" Aika, who arrived with Sona and Koneko because she was dragged along by the latter flusteredly greeted Sakura.

"Welcome to you too, please take a seat, both of you. I'll prepare dinner for all of us."

"Thank you for your offer, but it's late so I have to go. I don't want to intrude too much." Sona bowed again getting ready to leave.

"Now now, Kaichou. Since you're already here, please join us for dinner. You too, Aika-chan." Kisuke's voice resounded behind Sakura. Unbeknownst to them, Kisuke is watching their interaction from the moment his mother entered the house. He also noticed Sakura's unnatural behavior but didn't say anything. If her mother didn't want to reveal anything, then he won't ever force her. Kisuke thinks that she probably already has some inkling that her son is not a normal human from the way she looks at him from time to time.

"Kisuke! Where have you been? It's not good to make guests wait!" Sakura turned around and immediately berated her son.

"I'm truly sorry. I had something to do this afternoon but I didn't think it would hold me up for too long." Kisuke faced Sona and Aika and apologized sincerely, "Although, I didn't know Aika-chan would also be here. What a pleasant surprise." He sent a grin to Aika who didn't know what to do.

"Ugh... Toujou-san dragged me here and I also want to get over it fast." Aika stopped fidgeting and stared at Kisuke liked he owes her something.

"Hahaha, is that so. Then you two sit down first. I going to help mom make dinner." Kisuke offered the two a seat.

"No. You entertain your guest and I'll prepare the dinner with Koneko-chan." Sakura disagreed with Kisuke's words, "Enjoy your time. I going up to change first before I cook dinner. Koneko-chan, please prepare the veggies in the fridge for the time being." She then went up leaving the four in the living room.

Koneko stood up and went to the kitchen to do Sakura's instructions. She already helped out multiple times and even learned how to cook some dishes all by herself, a skill she didn't imagine that she would have.

Left alone, Kisuke is feeling completely fine, but the two bespectacled beauties are feeling some awkwardness. Sona and Aika couldn't exactly refuse Sakura's invitation if she insisted so much. Aika, in particular, is feeling quite nervous as this is her first time coming to the house of a boy of her age. She always teases other girls about going to their crushes houses but she didn't know that it would be this nervewracking, 'Is it supposed to be this hard? I always imagine myself coming to a boy's house or even room, but this feeling is a lot different from what I thought.'

Sona, on the other hand, thought that Koneko really became part of their family in just a week of staying here. Devils of high rankings are prideful individuals and being in one such household, you need to hold some formalities even with your family members. Koneko came from a small family before the tragic past befalls onto her. She was adopted by the Gremory Household and had a good upbringing. But maybe, all this time, she is craving for a familial love that she lost. Even now, she can see Koneko act more unreserve compared to all those years that she is with Rias and other peerage members, 'If Rias and her family were to see this, they probably feel shocked and jealous. This Kisuke Urahara is really something else.' She smiled lightly as she thought of this.

"What shall we do while we wait for dinner?" Kisuke sat down on the couch opposite them, "Movie? Game?"

"I'm going to finish some of my work for the Student Council." Sona fixed her glasses and took out her laptop and some files from her bag.

"Do you even rest?" Kisuke's mouth was twitching at this sight of this overly hardworking girl. Although if Yoruichi is here, she would probably retort and say, "You don't have the right to say that! You're even worse than her if you're too focused!"

"Let me help then." Kisuke offered a helping hand and Aika just couldn't sit still, "I'll also help."

"Thank you, but these files would only take 15 minutes to finish. I already finished the majority of them while waiting for you." Sona replied while she started writing a bunch of notes on the paper, and from the looks of it, 15 minutes is really enough for her.

"Then let reduce that to 10 minutes. I and Aika could help you arrange a few things to make it easier for you." Kisuke suggested and Sona didn't reject for the second time and just thanked them for their help.

The three didn't say anything unrelated to what they were doing and just faithfully do the job. After 10 minutes or so, they did finish everything and Sona started packing everything back to her bag. It'll take some more time for the dinner to get ready and they already have nothing to do. Kisuke used this chance to let Aika relax more by talking about random things and he was successful as Aika is back to her usual smug self, although she holds back because of Sona's presence. Sona also enjoys talking about random stuff and especially about girly stuff with Aika as she didn't have many chances of doing so due to her position and heritage. Even though the two of them absolutely disqualifies as 'modern teenage girls' in terms of knowledge, they still enjoyed each other's company.

Kisuke, who is with them, also pitch some of his idea's from time to time making the two glasses girls thought, 'Why does this guy know so much about this?'

Although this enjoyable and relaxing time didn't last long as Kisuke felt a presence that disrupted his train of thought. It is the same presence that both Kisuke and Yoruichi dub as 'The Last Boss'. This time, however, it didn't go away and instead, it locked on its attention to Kisuke and everyone in the house. It didn't even try to hide its gaze. Kisuke smile cramped and this was noticed by the two beside him as he stopped in the middle of saying something, "What happened?" Sona furrowed her eyebrows.

Kisuke didn't answer her and fell into deep contemplation with a very serious look on his face, 'What is it doing here? And why is it intently staring at this direction? Does it want something? I can't fee; any hostility, but that could change anytime. For now, I should slowly activate the teleportation array placed on this house to get everyone into safety just in case. Yoruichi is also rushing here and will arrive in a few seconds. I should wait for her first before I decide my next step.'

Indeed, after a few seconds, Yoruichi in her cat form jumped in from the window landing on the center table startling the two girls at her sudden appearance. She looked at Kisuke's serious expression and turned her attention to the two girls with him with still astounded expression. Aika especially is feeling excited, she likes cuddling cats ever since she was a kid and one of her small joys as she grows up, "Is this your cat? What a beautiful black fur, can I pet it?"

Sona, on the other hand, felt incredulous as her sight intersects with the cat, 'Am I just seeing things? Why do this cat's eyes give me pressure?'

Yoruichi then looked back to Kisuke who is contemplating, "What's the plan?" She said in her distinct male voice while she is in her cat form.

Both of the bespectacled beauties' expression froze.

"It spoke!" Aika jumped into Kisuke's arms unconsciously and shouted horrifyingly.


	46. Chapter 46

Yoruichi's mouth twitched at the girl's action and said, "Settle down little girl. I won't eat you. And I'm talking to Kisuke. An important matter came up."

"Are you a familiar? What important matter sprang up?" Sona was also shocked but recovered easily as she already saw more amazing things than this. A talking familiar isn't exactly rare.

"Kaichou!? What are you thinking, taking this so lightly? That's a talking cat you know!" Aika's hug on Kisuke subconsciously tightened.

"Aika-chan, for now, please get off me. You're strangling me." Kisuke finally voiced out his concern, and Aika finally realized what she is doing. She blushed and move to the back of Kisuke, still not letting him go.

Yoruichi ignored Aika for now and said to Kisuke after noticing the slight fluctuation on the array under their feet, "You're ready?"

"Yes," Kisuke replied and switch back his attention on the stalking last boss, 'It's not doing anything? On the contrary, it seems curious? What is this all about? It already noticed me noticing her so I can't pretend that she didn't exist. I wonder why is it giving me a child-like vibe? Is it the same age as her appearance say? And what the heck is that outfit?... Yoruichi is here, and I can hold it back for a few seconds, the teleportation array will activate and teleport everyone here in just one second. I won't teleport everyone yet as it may agitate but I could take the risk.'

Kisuke finished his train of thought and said to the two guests with a serious expression, "Please move to the dining table for a moment."

"What is happening?" Aika is understandably confused and Sona, after thinking for a while, trusted Kisuke on this one because of the feeling he is giving her now. It is different from the usual casual and somewhat lethargic demeanor he has. It's as if he is a soldier, ready to fight to the death with his opponents, "Kiryuu-san, let's follow him for now." Aika nodded after being quiet for a few seconds as this time, she can also see and feel Kisuke's seriousness which is the first time she witnesses. They then move to the dining table taking a seat.

"Mom, Koneko-chan!" Kisuke called out to the two who are in the kitchen without standing up from his position.

Koneko first came out and Sakura followed, "What is it? Did something happened?" She can tell the serious voice of her son and ask with concern. Koneko, due to being trained by Yoruichi, was finally able to feel that something outside is lurking, and a very strong one. She then tightened her fist awaiting for Kisuke instruction.

"Mom, please make another portion of the dinner... No, actually, make three more portions." Kisuke told to her mom making her confused.

He then faced Koneko and said, "Koneko-chan, please be prepared to protect mom." Sakura is even more confused now from her son's words. It's also the same for the two ladies sitting on the dining table, 'Protect?'

Koneko looked at Kisuke for a while and then nodded. A pair of white cat ears appeared on her head, her eyes turned golden with slits and a pair of tails from her behind. She is now in combat mode.

This startled all three of them. Aika couldn't help but shout, "Cat ears and tails!? What's going on!? Am I actually dreaming!?"

Sona asked in a more composed tone, "Is it so serious that you have to reveal it to a normal human, like Aika and your mother?"

Sakura looked at Koneko's transformation and then switched her gaze towards his son with a serious look, "Three servings, right? Got it. I'll also whip up some delicious side dishes." She then turned around trusting Kisuke. Koneko followed her back to the kitchen, still intending to help out.

Aika faced Sona as she was also confused by her words, "Wait, a normal human like me?" But Sona just looked at her and smiled reassuring her, "Don't worry about it for now. Let's just see what's going to happen for Kisuke to make such decisions." 'But what a surprise. I thought Toujou-san has some sort of trauma regarding her heritage, but to show it so decisively, Rias probably don't know anything about this.'

At the kitchen, Sakura is focusing on her task to make more additional food, while Koneko is fidgeting and stealing glances to her from time to time, "What is it, Koneko-chan?"

"U-Uhm, I'm sorry for hiding this from you. I didn't mean any harm to you and Kisuke-senpai." Koneko faced her and bowed 90 degrees. She is quite nervous about how Sakura will react to her 'monster' form, as this sort of appearance can scare humans pretty easily. She didn't want Sakura to hate her because she already thinks of her as her mother."

A few seconds, which felt like a few hours for Koneko, has passed and Sakura is still looking at her silently. She was about to cry when a soft gentle hand stroked her head. She looked up and saw Sakura smiling gently at her, "I know, but I want to hear more about it later."

Koneko couldn't help but let her tears flow down. She jumped into Sakura's arm and snuggled herself into her bosom while sniffling, "I'm sorry, Thank you."

Sakura hugged her back and stroked her head for a bit and thought, 'What happened to her? She's craving for some warmth? Oh well, I don't mind having a daughter.'

"Koneko-chan, let's continue cooking. Kisuke looks like he really needs this." Sakura separated from her and said.

Koneko rubbed her eyes to wipe away her tears and Sakura helped her with that, "Okay." She went back to her somewhat deadpan expression, but it's obvious to Sakura that she got something off her shoulder and became a lot cheerful. 'Cute!'

"Yoruichi, please make sure that those four are safe." Kisuke smiled at Yoruichi and said.

"Haah... Fine, but whatever you're planning, prioritize your safety." Yoruichi sighed and jumped to the dining table startling Aika again who is sitting on the side, "If this was a normal situation, I would be satisfied at your reaction."

'A talking cat can't be found in any normal situation at all! But he felt satisfied when people react to him talking? Should I say, like master, like cat?' Aika retorted in her mind, but she isn't as scared as the first time.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Sona, who is with them, can't help but ask. She wants to analyze the situation but there are too little context clues.

"We've got another visitor this evening, Devil girl. And you better not use any magic, your safety is already assured anyway." Yoruichi replied to her. But Aika's mind became even more muddled, 'Devil? Magic? Is the cat sick in the head?'

Kisuke ignored the trio and finalized his plans, 'Okay, three escape routes secured in case a battle broke out. She's still staring straight here but seems to have any intention to make a move. I have to use this chance to get what she wants or every time she stalks us, we would be panicking like this.' Kisuke took a deep breath.

Yoruichi saw this and warned the two, "No matter what you see or happen don't say anything." The two were confused but before they could ask, Kisuke spoke loudly.

"Good evening, Miss. Since you're already here, why don't you join me for a cup of tea?" When Kisuke said this, a young girl suddenly appeared in front of him with a small smile on her face.

'What!?' Aika retorted in her mind again while remembering Yoruichi's warning. Sona, on the other hand, furrowed her brows at this sight, 'Urahara picked up her presence but I did not? And who is she?'

It is a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and black eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. Her dark grey eyes have reptilian slitted pupils.

Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion and exposed front, with her nipples only being covered by cross-shaped black tape.

'That is some extreme outfit.' Everyone who is looking thought.

"Why don't you sit down first? I'll prepare some cookies." Kisuke gathered his bearings and offered with a big smile on his face.

'Kisuke! I know she looks like a little girl, but her aura is far from that! What are you going to do if she starts rampaging because you treated her like a little girl!?' Yoruichi shouted in her mind wanting to do facepalm but stopped herself as she wants to see what would happen next.

The little girl with an outrageous outfit tilted her head for a while and move to Kisuke's opposite and sat down like she was told.

Kisuke then generated a green magic circle to his front and his right hand went in. From outside's perspective, it looks like his hand was cut from the elbow down. At this sight, Aika finally stopped thinking altogether to preserve her sanity.


	47. Chapter 47

When Kisuke pulled out his hand, he is holding a plate of chocolate chips cookies and set it down on the table. He also took out two cups of warm tea.

The little girl looked at the plate and cup with confusion in her eyes. She picked up one cookie, examined it closely and asked Kisuke, "What, is this...?"

Kisuke stopped sipping his tea and looked at the little girl, "You don't know cookies?"

The girl shook her head and stared at Kisuke, 'This girl's girls aura doesn't match her demeanor. She's acting way too innocent. This is too fake, why is she acting like this? Is she thinking that I'm just a kid? Or is this by any chance her real self?'

Kisuke became confused at the way she's acting. He didn't know what is her motive in such an obvious act. He couldn't think of any reason on how could someone remain innocent when she amassed that kind of power. For now, however, Kisuke decided to play along to glean more clues about her. 'She shouldn't remain so calm if I do something unexpected and her act should fail, or at least some kind of reaction that contradicts her demeanor.'

Kisuke picked up a cookie himself and started eating it. The little girl tilted her head and said, "...Food?" Kisuke just nodded, already expecting this kind of response.

The little girl took a bite from the cookie in her hand, and in an instant, a glint passes through her widened eyes as she nibbles her cookie. After she finished her first one, she grabbed another and nibbled it like before. She's too busy at her task of eliminating the cookies on the plate that she doesn't put any more attention to anyone in the house.

Kisuke's mouth twitched as he didn't expect this kind of response, 'Isn't this too much? She's really not paying attention to us? She isn't afraid that I would sneak attack her? No matter how strong you are, you could never become invulnerable. And should she have some idea of what kind of power I'm hiding.'

After some time of silence, the cookies on the plate were no more. Kisuke saw a moment of disappointment in her eyes but it immediately returned to normal. It is so brief that if Kisuke isn't watching closely, he would have missed it.

The little girl went back at her previous action, staring at Kisuke. Kisuke decided on his next steps. He stood up, his left hand reached out to her until he touched her right cheek and rubbing it for a bit, "Some cookie leftover on your cheek."

'Kisuke!?' Yoruichi couldn't help but retort again in her mind. She stood up in all fours, ready to move whatever happens.

'Hmm? No reaction whatsoever? The hell is she? Let's how long can you endure.' Kisuke thought as he failed to notice anything different from her. She's still intently staring at him while he continues to rub her cheek. This continued for a few more moments until the little girl extended her left arm and opened her palm facing it upwards.

Kisuke stopped for a while and stared at her hand then looking back to her eyes. It's still tranquil, but mixed with a bit of anticipation? "You want more?"

She nodded.

Kisuke took back his hand, sat back down and sighed. He smiled wryly and asked his partner, "Yoruichi, a creature like this really exist?"

Yoruichi went to his side and also looked at the little girl more closely, "Its also my first time seeing someone like this, it's pretty cute, to be honest."

"I really haven't seen much of the world," Kisuke said to no one in particular. He then took another plate of cookies and he could see some excitement at the little girl's demeanor. She happily gobbled up everything.

After she finished her second plate, she intended to ask for another one. Kisuke sighed and didn't think that someone of her caliber can be like this, "That's enough for now."

Dejection can be felt from her but didn't ask any further. Kisuke wanted to laugh at her reaction but he stopped himself and resumed speaking, "We're having dinner soon. We can't spoil your appetite from eating too many cookies." Kisuke patted her head and just as he expected, she didn't react from it, instead, she was more interested in his words, "Dinner?"

Kisuke already knew how he should reply to her, "It's food."

She then resumed staring at him but with a bit of anticipation.

Aika noticed that the mood lightened a lot and asked, "Uhm, can someone please tell me what's going on? How did that little girl suddenly appeared in front of Kisuke and where did Kisuke pull out that plate of cookies and teacups?" She has still many questions to ask but choose to ask these two first.

Sona pinched the bridge of her nose and replied to her, "The normal procedure is to erase your memory of this happening."

"Erase my memories?"Aika felt horrified. If this is any other day, she would just laugh at them and think of them to have some screw loose and watched too much anime, but after witnessing what happened today, she just couldn't brush it off as a bad joke.

"This is what I would do to protect your normal life. But Urahara-kun may have a different opinion." Sona stood up and also inspected the little girl trying to see what made Kisuke and his cat so cautious.

"Kisuke?" Aika looked at Kisuke in confusion.

Sona also asked Kisuke, "What do you want to do, Urahara-kun?"

Kisuke took back his hand from the little girl and rubbed his chin in contemplation, "What do you want to do Aika-chan? Memory erasure doesn't have any side effects. It's a magic that is taught to almost everyone on this side."

"What do you mean what? At least tell me what's going on." Aika is a bit dejected. She feels as if he is trying to push her away. Kisuke is one of the few friends she has and accepted her the way she is. Although he's a big pervert and the biggest troll in school, he never treated someone he considers a friend bad. He even helps them when they are in a pinch, although, always in a roundabout way that the one he helps can solve their problem on their own. And she is one of those he helped, but he doesn't seem to think anything about it.

Aika is also slowly realizing her budding feelings for him and being pushed back without any explanation hurt her a little bit, 'If only he would trust me more.' Is what on her mind.

"I guess I owe you some explanation. Let's talk while we're having dinner." Kisuke has a reason on why he didn't immediately decide to erase Aika's memories. It is because of the existence of the Sacred Gear inside her. It has been inactive all this time but now, on the little girl's visit, it suddenly reacted. The mysterious little girl also took a glance at her which surprise Kisuke as she's only been looking at him all this time.

Aika accepted his words and used the time before dinner to organize her thoughts and calm down a little bit. 'If I don't like it, I can have my memories erased. But doing that, I'll never be able to close the distance with him.'

"Dinner is ready." Sakura and Koneko, who is still in her nekomata form, got out of the kitchen while bringing various appetizing dishes. They set it to the dining table and Sakura saw a little girl with a unique outfit. 'Who is she? Is she the one Kisuke is expecting? I wonder what's special about her that it forced Kisuke to reveal himself?'

Sakura read the mood well and set another set of various dishes on the center table of the living room.

Ever since the food went out and its smell swept the whole room, The little girl locked her stare at it with curiosity. She followed the food with her line of sight and saw the woman who is carrying it put it in front of her. She didn't know what kind of food this is, but after tasting that first cookie, she is taken by its taste as she never had anything like it before. This is because she doesn't need sustenance called food and nobody actually offered her anything. The little girl looked back at Kisuke who has the same set of food as hers and waited.

Kisuke noticed her gaze again and smiled, he picked up his chopsticks, used it to get a piece of fried chicken and put it in his mouth to eat it. The little girl got the idea and started imitating him, but using chopsticks proved to be a great challenge to an almighty being like her.

Kisuke saw her frustration and picked up another fried chicken. He then offered the chicken by moving it to her mouth. She saw his actions and took a bite at the chicken, she doesn't mind the heat as it doesn't affect her at all. Kisuke saw some excitement at her deadpan expression and felt an urge to give her another pat, 'What's up with this cute yet scary creature?' She finished her food and is looking forward to having another bite, and Kisuke didn't disappoint her.


	48. Chapter 48

Everyone, who is sitting on the dining table saw their interaction and don't know what to say. Yoruichi who is on the coach approached the dining table, more specifically, Sakura and asked, "Mom, can you prepare a cup of milk for me?"

Sakura was startled when somebody with a manly voice spoke to her and calling her Mom, she panicked as she thought that she had another son she didn't know. She looked around and only saw girls looking at her with a weird expression and the black cat, who's been a family for a decade now, Yoruichi is also looking at her, "Who spoke just now?"

"It's me," Yoruichi answered her, She really likes the expression on Sakura's face right now.

"Y-Yoruichi? You can speak?" The revelation just now is the most shocking of all the revelation for Sakura.

"Yes, Mom." Yoruichi wanted to laugh but stopped herself.

"M-mom!? Ahem... For how long have you been aware and can speak?" Sakura shouted but recomposes herself and asked. It rare but there are cases that animals who became self-aware may be able to speak. The exact reason is unknown, but it has a strong correlation with Mana, that's what the scholars believe anyway.

"Since the first time I got here," Yoruichi answered.

Sakura held her head and released a large sigh, "Whatever, you said you want a cup of milk? Warm or cold?"

"Warm please."

'As expected of the mother of that Kisuke, she sure can take it well. I have to do better.' Aika can only think of that for now.

Kisuke continued to feed the little girl while also taking a bite for himself from time to time, "Now then, how should I explain this?"

Everyone on the dining table looked over at his direction, especially Aika and his mother, Sakura.

"For starters, let me ask something first. Mom, you know about the supernatural world, right?" Kisuke faced his mother and asked in a casual tone.

Sakura put down her chopsticks and sighed, "So you really noticed. That's right, I know some things. How did you know anyway?"

"Well, from the way you act, your aura and your heritage as a Devil. Although I'm not sure how much Devil's blood you have and but I'm sure I'm your real son and a pure Human." Kisuke looked up and thought for a while.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock at Kisuke's words. Same with Aika and Sona while Yoruichi continues to relish her milk.

"H-how did you know!? I'm very confident that I masked all of my devil's aura!" Sakura stood up agitatedly. Even those high ranking Devils that she came across several times didn't realize anything wrong about her, yet her son, who she thought that didn't know much, was able to tell that she is a part Devil.

"Oh... Well, you see, I'm very sensitive to auras around me. I don't really know how to explain it further." Kisuke is now playing around letting the little girl chase for the food.

"Waitwaitwait! D-devils!? You mean those bad guys!? Aunty is a Devil!?" Aika caught up and asked hastily.

"You got it wrong Kiryuu-san." It was Sona who disagreed with Aika's remarks, "Devil is a race, and like Humans, a person can be either good or evil."

Aika kinda gets it, but still couldn't remove the image in her mind that devils are those who do atrocious things.

Sona knew what she is talking about and sighed, "Urahara-kun, please let me explain a few things to Kiryuu-san here before you continue."

"Sure, go ahead, Kaichou-san" Kisuke smiled at her and kept playing with the little girl. The little girl is also starting to enjoy their little game of 'chase the food'.

"Kiryuu-san. I don't what is Urahara-kun is planning, letting you chose whether or not letting step in this world, but I'll explain to a few basic things to you for you to understand what we are talking about." Sona faced Aika while fixing her glasses.

Aika imitated her and also fixed her glasses, "Please." She gulped audibly.

Sona then proceeded to lecture Aika about the Three Factions. It took fifteen minutes for Sona to tell the basics and Aika is not slow enough to not understand it. The food is about to get cold so they ate as they talk.

"So you mean to say that Angels propagandize that the Devils and Fallen Angels are the bad guys to get the support of the Humans for the Great War?" Aika poses a question based on her understanding.

"Propagandize is a strong word. The Devils of that time indeed want to destroy the world to create a new one based on their desires and the Fallen Angels want to remove the Angels and take Heaven for themselves, the Angels just spread those words and it became the basis of what the normal Humans' belief today." Sona corrected Aika.

"What about now?"

"After the Great War between the Three Factions, the Devils' population plummeted to dangerous levels and their leaders were all killed, but the supporters and loyal followers of those leaders still want to continue the war and that became the foundation for a revolution led by Anti-Satan Faction.

"The Anti-Satan Faction won the civil war, but the damages worsen the condition of the Devil Society and the chosen new leader established a new government. Noble Houses still exist, but the highest position, which is the Devil King is elected and won't be passed down to his or her descendants. The Devil King also has to leave his clan and take a new name."

Aika is trying to digest everything she learned just now, 'So the so-called Devils have a world and society of their own and I shouldn't judge them based on my preexisting recognition of them. It like seeing a bald man full of tattoos and thinking of him as an ex-convict when in fact he is one of the better people in the world.'

While Aika is deep in her thought, the rest finished eating their food and Sakura went back to the kitchen to serve some warm tea. Kisuke and the little girl also finished their food satisfied. Although her attention is now focused on Aika which sent Kisuke into wracking his brain for possibilities.

Aika looked up and stared at Sona, "May I ask another question?" She gulped waiting for a reply.

"Go on." Sona took a sip of the tea served for her, 'This is delicious.'

"How did you know all of this?" Aika focused her eyesight on her.

Sona first looked at Kisuke and saw him nodded and lay her eyes back to Aika, "Because I'm a Devil." From her back, a pair of bat-like wings appeared, which naturally shock Aika.

"K-Kaichou, You're a Devil?" It took Aika a few seconds to ask this question.

"Yes, I'm a proud one." Sona just smiled at her question as she already expects it.

Aika stared blankly at her wings for a few moments. She then hardened her expression and said, "Then how do you expect me to believe everything you just said? There might have been a grain of truth from what you said, but since you're a Devil yourself, you could have a very biased opinion about your race that might not be true from an outside perspective. I don't even know if you're manipulating everyone here with the magic of yours for your own convenience. Although I'm very sorry if I'm wrong about everything, this is what I truly believe."

Aika is very scared right now. If she's right then Kisuke's family and her are in grave danger and there is nothing she can do about it as she doesn't even know the limits of 'magic' and the Devil's other methods, but she at least want to voice out her concern to disrupt Sona and find an opening to do something.

Sona stood there blankly looking at her. When Aika saw this she immediately prepares to make a move, but something hit her forehead before she can make her move.

Aika crouched down in pain holding her forehead, she then looks at the source of the unknown object, Kisuke, "What are you doing!? Are you really controlled!? Dammit! I'm correct after all?"

"Ahahaha, I like your guts, but whatever you're thinking of doing, stop it." Kisuke smiled at her.

Sona also finally recovered and smiled wryly, "I can't refute everything you just said as I don't have any evidence to disprove you. Also, Devils like you describe also exist. Although I don't have any persuasion power here, I can assure you I haven't cast even a single magic since stepping in this house."

Aika calmed down. She thought about it again and understood that if she can control everyone in here, then she wouldn't even need to explain anything. But she's still wary of her.

"Great, that's the right response. Although even Kaichou wants to do just that, she won't be able to because of this little girl's presence." Kisuke nodded in satisfaction at Aika while patting the little girl.


	49. Chapter 49

It was Sona's turn to be confused, "What do mean? You probably don't know, but I'm a high-class Devil, even though I don't specialize in mind control, someone on the same rank as me with that kind of skill can easily manipulate everyone here. It's not that I'm underestimating you, but although I'm surprised at your ability to distinguish auras at an unbelievable level, you're still a human and I can't feel any indicative feeling that you're very strong. It's also the same as that little girl. I don't know how she suddenly teleported here, but there are some humans with similar inborn abilities."

"If I were you, I wouldn't put my trust so much on my sensing abilities right now. Your instincts are screaming at you, right?" Kisuke answered her with a serious tone.

Sona stops and thinks again. Kisuke is right, even though she can't feel any pressure from the little girl, something inside her is telling her to be wary of the girl. Sona always trusted her judgment, but seeing Kisuke being serious for once, and also remembering his ability to sense aura, she heeded Kisuke's advice and focused on her instincts as a Devil right now. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that she should trust Kisuke in this one, "Who is she anyway? A friend of yours?"

"Who knows? This is the first time I've seen her. I don't even know her name." Kisuke shrugged his shoulders and faced the little girl once again. Sona furrowed her brows again at his answer, 'He didn't know her, yet he taking her very cautiously earlier. Just what did he feel from her?'

The little girl already took back her sights from Aika and set it on him again. "You can call me Kisuke, what is your name, little miss?" Kisuke said to her while taking out another plate of cookies.

She tilted her and said, "...Ophis." She then grabbed the cookies to nibble. She hadn't had enough of it.

"Ophis-chan, huh. What a cute name.~ Do you want to try this pudding?" Kisuke took out a cold pudding and opened its lid. Ophis eyes' flashed, she now trusts Kisuke for giving her good food. Seeing that there is a new one, she couldn't help but look forward to it.

"Just where are you pulling out all of this stuff? And why do you have them?" Aika stood up, still nursing her forehead and asked while pouting.

"It's a separate space in stasis that I created using magic and it's very convenient. As for the sweets, they are for Koneko and Yoruichi's appeasement whenever I teased them too much." Kisuke replied while scooping the pudding with a teaspoon and feeding it to the excited little girl.

While this is all happening, Sakura and Sona is both thinking of the same thing, 'Ophis... Ophis... Where have I heard it before?' Then something flashed in their minds, '!? I couldn't be... right?' At this time, they coincidentally saw each other's eyes and noticed the latter's expression.

"Miss Urahara, could you be thinking of the same thing as me?" Sona first voiced out her concerns

"If you're asking me that, then it looks like it, after all not just anyone can have 'Ophis' as her name," Sakura replied with a gulp.

As for why Kisuke and Yoruichi didn't react to her name, it is because even though they have read the information about the 'Ouroboros Dragon' from Cleria's library, it's an obscure one and the name of the dragon was never mentioned.

"Then let's confirm it." Sona approached Kisuke and Sakura nodded at her.

Sona wanted to ask the little girl directly but when she saw her busy chewing and enjoying her pudding with great relish, Sona instead faced Kisuke and ask for a favor, "Can you ask what her race is?"

"Hmm? Ah, sure." Kisuke scooped another serving of pudding and Ophis opened her mouth, but Kisuke stopped his hand in midair and asked, "What is your race, Ophis-chan?"

When Sakura and Sona saw this, they shuddered and shouted simultaneously, "What the heck are you doing!?"

"Eh? Just asking?" Kisuke tilted his head at their reaction.

Ophis saw his hand stopped when he asked a question, she figured out that she has to answer to eat the pudding so she didn't hesitate and immediately said, "Dragon."

Kisuke ignored them and focused his attention back to the little girl who is anticipating the pudding in his hand, "A dragon? That's cool, here is your pudding.~" He then resumed feeding her.

"Why does it feel like you're training her like you would to a pet...?" Sona couldn't stop herself from retorting, but then she immediately remembered what she just said. Her thoughts halted and she faced Sakura, "Miss Urahara, do you know any other dragon named Ophis?"

"I only know one such dragon. How about you Miss Sitri?" Sakura can't take off her eyes from the little girl who is being played by her son.

"What a coincidence, I only know such one dragon too," Sona replied, also staring at Kisuke's antics.

Aika also approached the group and asked, "Dragon? Those giant liz- I mean those legendary beings? Those also exist?"

"There is a Devil in front of you, so a dragon isn't that surprising." Yoruichi also finished her milk and joined the conversation.

Aika thought for a bit and also approached Ophis, picked up a cookie and also started feeding her. Now that two people are feeding her, she also started chewing faster and happier.

'This is a dragon? I kinda want one.' Aika cleaned her cheeks with her handkerchief while thinking such a thing.

Sakura and Sona, who is watching from the side, have their backs drenched in cold sweat while watching them, but they didn't say anything as they don't know how would Ophis react, 'Is that really the Ouroboros Dragon? Maybe we're wrong?'

Yoruichi noticed their nervous expression and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Uhm, Yoruichi-chan. Doesn't the name Ophis ring a bell to you?" Sakura asked Yoruichi hesitantly.

"Hmm? No, how about you, Kisuke?" Yoruichi shook her head and asked her partner.

"Me? First time I've heard of it." It was unknown when Kisuke took out a bunch of different desserts for Ophis, and He and Aika are now competing who the little girl will choose to eat from by employing various methods to attract her attention. And surprisingly, Aika is taking the lead. "Kuh... So this is the rumored girl power. I'm no match for that."

Aika finally regained her smug face and directed it to Kisuke in full glory, 'I finally won against this bastard.'

Meanwhile, Koneko, who is forgotten, is sneaking some cookies for herself, but Ophis noticed her, so Koneko has no choice to feed it back to the little girl 'cause she got scared at the pressure she is emitting.

"Ophis-chan, sharing your happiness with others can also make you happy," Kisuke said some nonsensical thing, but Ophis took it seriously as naive as she is.

She looked again at Koneko and thought for a bit, Ophis then picked up a cookie and imitated what Kisuke was doing, putting the cookie in front of Koneko's mouth. Koneko didn't think much of it and just took a bite. She smiled as she finally got her snack.

Ophis has a strange feeling, but it isn't a bad one, so she continued feeding Koneko trying to figure out what she is feeling. Now we have a strange situation where, two perverts are competing to feed the gothic lolita girl, while the lolita is feeding a catgirl.

Sakura and Sona, who is relatively normal and aware of who the little girl is, are speechless.

Sona couldn't hold back anymore and asked Kisuke, "Urahara-kun, do you know something about the Ouroborus Dragon?"


	50. Chapter 50

"Ouroboros Dragon? Isn't that the strongest existence along with Great Red or something." Kisuke absentmindedly replied, but after thinking about it for a few seconds more, he finally gets what they are trying to tell him, "Oh... Ophis-chan, are you also called the Ouroboros Dragon?" He stops his hand in midair again after asking the question, and Ophis already knew the drill, "Yes." And she displayed a magic circle in a form of two snakes eating each other forming an infinity symbol

"WHAT!?" Both Sakura and Sona shouted at them unintentionally which disrupt the 'cookie cycle'. Both of them already suspected that it's really the Ouroboros Dragon, but until they can get a piece of concrete evidence or the little girl claim that it's really the Ouroboros Dragon, they don't want to believe at their assumptions until the end. But now, after being shown by that unique magic circle which matches the records of their respective clans and is only available for the Ouroboros Dragons or those it blessed, they don't have any choice but to acknowledge the fact.

Aika who is enjoying her newfound power over Kisuke was dissatisfied when the two interrupted them, but she isn't rude enough to rebuke her crush's mother and the student council president of her school especially now that she knows that Sona is a devil. Although she wants to continue feeding Ophis, she is curious why the devil seems so scared of the little girl being the Ouroboros Dragon, "Uhm, why are so surprised? What is an Ouroboros Dragon?" She asked.

It was Kisuke who answered her question, in the simplest term he can, "The Ouroboros Dragon is the strongest existence, in other words, she can reduce the whole town into rubbles with just a snap of her fingers. Hmm, maybe even rubbles won't be left behind."

Aika was frozen and dropped the cookie she has on her hand. Her body moved like a machine that wasn't oiled for years as she slowly pointed to the little girl still waiting for her cookie with an incredulous expression, "H-h-h-her? S-s-she can do that?"

"Ahahaha~ No doubt. You see how serious I am earlier when I was inviting her over, right?" Kisuke laughed and patted her shoulder.

"You crazy bastard! And you're treating her like a little girl! Wait, how old is she anyway? With the existence of magic, anti-aging magic should exist right?" Aika grabbed his clothes and started shaking it, again."

"Anti-aging magic does exist, but she isn't using one." Kisuke just let Aika do what she wants, it's pretty amusing to see her all flustered after all.

"Then-" Aika wanted to say that the little girl has the same appearance as her age if she isn't using any anti-aging magic but Kisuke interrupted her.

"Concept of time doesn't exist for her, so if we want to quantify her age, it probably a few millenniums or even far back to the inception of the world. And a reminder for you, you've been treating her like a kid with me." Kisuke grinned at her as she knew what she is thinking about.

Aika stopped grabbing Kisuke clothes and slowly moved the center table to the side. She then proceeded to kneel down in front of Ophis doing a dogeza, "I'M SO SORRY!" Aika treated a supreme being that can destroy towns like a kid. That thought led to her current actions.

"In a way, that's also the right response. Kiryuu-san is really amazing. If she had some ability or a Sacred Gear, I would have immediately invited her for my peerage." Sona commented at this sight while her mouth is twitching. She already recovered from her shock and started to gather information, 'If that really is the Ouroboros Dragon, what is it doing here? And how can Kisuke invite her just like that? I also remembered that ever since coming in here, she only looked at two people and one animal, Urahara-kun, Kiryuu-san, and the cat, Yoruichi. She didn't even take a glance at the rest of us with the exception of Toujou-san when she was 'lectured' by Urahara-kun and started feeding her.'

Ophis tilted her head at Aika's action and remembered something, she said, "Don't mind." She can't remember where she learned of that phrase but she knew it was used for those who are asking for forgiveness and Aika has been feeding her great food with her 'combination tactics' which caused her to like her a bit.

Aika looked up and she thought she saw an Angel. She remembered all her interactions with her, albeit not that many, and thought 'She really is just a kid... and an Angel. I'm healed!' She stood up and hugged the unsuspecting Ophis while rubbing her cheeks against her, "Thank you very much, huehuehue." She started to sound like an old man.

"This damn pervert! I also wanna do that!" Kisuke protested at the side.

"Stop it you, idiots!" Sakura and Sona are in sync today.

"There's no harm done." Aika and Kisuke simultaneously said. The perverts are in great sync today too.

Sona couldn't believe what she is seeing, 'Are these idiots looking to die? Well, maybe because they are idiots? But it looks like the Ouroboros Dragon doesn't mind it, so we should be safe?'

As for Sakura, she couldn't contain her curiosity anymore, "Uhm, what is the Ouroboros Dragon doing here anyway? Did you lure her here, Kisuke?"

"I actually don't know why she's here." Kisuke rubbed his chin and asked Ophis again, "So what are you doing here, Ophis-chan?"

While Aika is still groping her all over, she answered, "I'm, ever 'changing'. I, can be anything. But you, force 'change' into others. We're, similar, but different."

Kisuke furrowed his brows at Ophis' words, 'Is she talking about Benihime's 'Restructure'? Did she saw through me even without revealing Benihime? Should I say, as expected of the Infinite Dragon.'

"What is she talking about, Kisuke?" Sakura, as well as the rest, confused, except for his trusty cat partner.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe she's talking about my Sacred Gear?" Kisuke feigned ignorance.

"You have a Scared Gear? And why would she be interested in it?" Sakura was only mildly shocked at the revelation due to all surprising things that happened today.

"I don't really know anything about my Sacred Gear, maybe she knows more than me." Kisuke directed his sentence to Ophis who is still restricted by Aika. She only tilted her head in response. Obviously, because Ophis doesn't know anything about Kisuke's Sacred Gear as he doesn't own one, hence, her confusion. But the rest took it as her not wanting to answer.

"Then, what about Kiryuu-san?" Sona also posed a question that was bugging her. She wanted to ask more about Kisuke's Sacred Gear but Aika, who captured Ophis attention even for a moment is more interesting as she knew that she's just a normal human.

"Me?" Aika separated from Ophis as she wanted to continue feeding her asked.

"It's probably also about her Sacred Gear." Kisuke is the one who answered Sona's question and Ophis nodded in agreement.

"What!? She has one?" Sona was flabbergasted. 'She has a Scared Gear? And it even captured Ophis' attention? Do both of them have Longinus? No, I'm sure Kisuke doesn't have one as I already saw it in the past. But Kiryuu-san?'

Kisuke smiled at Sona's reaction and said, "I don't think it is a Longinus, but if you want to invite her over your side, you can't force her." He saw through her thoughts, making Sona smile wryly, "I won't. That's just bad taste."

"Scared Gear? Longinus? What are you talking about." Aika stopped her hand and asked, as this is about herself and she doesn't know the terms they are using.

Sona is still deep in her thought so Kisuke answered her instead, "Scared Gear is a tool born with the humans to give them power. Just think of it that way."

"What can these tools do?"

"All sorts of things. It can even develop into something unexpected."

"And I have something like that? Why don't I know about it?" Aika asked again now even more confused.

"It can be awakened in many ways, but most of the time, it is awakened due to some life-changing events of the host or with some outside help." Kisuke resumed feeding Ophis when he noticed that she is still anticipating for her cookie.

"Then can you help me awaken it?" Aika is feeling a little bit excited as her inner chuuni is shouting inside her heart. 'I hope it's something related to fortune-telling.'

"Kiryuu-san, it's not something easy to d- "I can." You can!?" Kisuke interrupted Sona in the middle of speaking, but his affirmation shocked her more than anger her as there are very few ways to activate a Scared Gear through outside means. Most of it requires some complicated ritual to actually do. She didn't think Kisuke would have the ability to do it.


	51. Chapter 51

"You can!? Please do it!" Aika is also surprised at Kisuke's answer. She was only joking when she asks that and didn't would get a yes for an answer.

"I will do it if only can agree to what I have to say." Kisuke became serious when he said this which made Aika quite nervous, but still intent on listening, "Please tell me."

"First, activating your Scared Gear means stepping into this supernatural world. Basic memory erasure only affects ordinary people, once the Scared Gear was awakened, it'll start gathering Mana to support itself and the host. Although minuscule, it'll give the host some magic resistance which can deflect weak basic magics which mostly are only for ordinary people. We can still erase your memory, but we'll have to use stronger magic and your body will try to reject it which may cause unknown side effects, and we don't want that happening to you.

" Second, stepping into the supernatural world means that you would be putting your life into danger."

Aika shuddered when she heard of that and already wanted to back off, but Kisuke still not finished speaking. She can make her decision later anyway, so she decided to continue listening.

"If I would describe the current supernatural world, I would say that it's civil, but still a strength-based society. There are some politics but if you're weak, you would just be fodder for the strong. Of course, there are ways to survive, after all, most of the denizens the supernatural world are weak, not much stronger than a normal human. How? To go under someone's influence and protection. Devil citizens of the Underworld are protected by their respective lords. Exorcists are protected by the Church. Magicians are protected by the Magic Association. Those are just a few examples but you know the idea." Kisuke stopped speaking to drink some tea.

"Then how are you surviving?" Aika asked a very important question for herself.

"Me? I'm just hiding. No one is interested in me anyway. I'm just a plain old candy shop keeper after all.~" Kisuke suddenly took out a white fan out of nowhere and covered half of his face while laughing.

"Is that fine? Aren't you in danger too?" Aika felt a bit worried about her crush.

"Yep, I have some aces hidden in case something not nice happens, but overall, I'm in a safe position."

"There is another way for a Human Mage of Sacred Gear user to go under an influence, and that is becoming a reincarnated Devil under a High-Class Devil," Sona suggested another way to Aika and this greatly surprised her, "Reincarnated Devil? You die and become a Devil?"

"In a way, it is. When you reincarnate as a Devil, you'll change inside out. The advantage is your lifespan will greatly lengthen, same as a normal Devil, if I remembered it right, it should be around 10,000 years." Kisuke affirmed.

"10,000 years!? That's one long life!" Aika shouted, 'That advantage is big enough, should I change?'

"Almost no one reaches that age as Devils often die in battle or some sickness." Sona knew what she was thinking. She is interested as taking her in as a Rook is she truly have a Sacred Gear, but she doesn't want to entice her to become a Devil just because of apparent advantage that almost no one can take advantage of.

"D-die in battle?"

"That's a given. The Devils have a lot of enemies, including those families which oppose yours. The fertility rate of Devils is very low which is proportional to their long lifespan so a lot of grudges can accumulate in just one Generation. Joining them means stepping into the politics of these guys. You have to get used to an aristocratic life. And when a human reincarnated as a Devil, they will always be a Low-Class, and most of these guys hate Low-Class.

"Another downside of becoming a Devil is that they cannot go near/get involved with anything that has to do with the Biblical God, as they will suffer nasty side effects like headaches, immense pain and more. They are vulnerable to holy objects such as crucifixes, holy water, and the Bible, and can get killed easily by Holy Swords and Sacred Gears with divine properties. They are also susceptible to light which significantly drains them of their energy once hit. They are also susceptible to light which significantly drains them of their energy once hit.

But if you want to stay in the supernatural world relatively safe, becoming a Devil under a good house isn't a bad choice." Kisuke narrated.

"Sounds like it sucks to be a Devil," Aika commented.

"There are so many disadvantages of being a Devil, that also why I didn't want to become one," Kisuke replied.

"Why do you sound like you could have become one?" Aika asked.

"I tried inviting him to my peerage, but I failed miserably" Sona lamented as she remembers the stake they had in there chess match.

"I thought only High-Class Devils can turn someone into a Devil?"

"Aika-chan, our President here a real and bonafide Ojou-sama from a Prince Clan."

"What!? A real Ojou-sama? This is my first time seeing one! Please shake my hands!" Aika happily approaches Sona.

"Ahahaha, Aika-chan, you've got the wrong response this time. Although I can't say I hate it!" Kisuke is laughing at Aika's antics.

Sona thoughts were all over the place, 'Shouldn't you become afraid of my position, or at least become awkward. The longer I come in contact with her, the stronger she resembles Kisuke. Did the Ouroboros Dragon notice them because of this? Nonono... That would be insane. Wake up Sona, you can't keep following their pace.'

"Ehem, What is your decision Kiryuu-san? If you want to reincarnate as a Devil, I can take you in." Sona feigned a cough to gather their attention and fixed her glasses to get back her composure.

"..." Aika went into thinking mode, analyzing her options, 'Becoming a Devil isn't a bad choice as Kisuke said if I can choose a good house.'

"Kaichou-san, How do you take care of your servants?" Aika asked Sona.

"I'm strict with them, especially on my peerage members." Sona didn't sound positive nor negative and described her relationship with her servant in just one sentence.

"Is that so. Kisuke-kun, what do you think of what she said? You're the best judge of a person of all the people I knew. I want your opinion on this one." Aika faced Kisuke this time and asked.

Kisuke smiled at what she said and replied, "She's telling the truth, and I can assure you that she means it in a good way. Although she's hiding some things, I think you can trust her. But if I really want to say something, you should rely on your own judgement this time as it'll change your whole life. Whether you regret it or thank yourself in the future, you will only have yourself to blame. I'm just giving you the choice here."

"My own judgement..." Aika repeated what he said and take it to her heart, 'Do I really want to step into this world? I'll only be putting myself in danger. Aside from a pretty boring life I have, I don't have any other complaints in my current life. So should I just take a step back here...?'

Aika looked at Kisuke who is staring at her with his annoying grin and thought, 'I can never close our distance if I step back here, but is it really worth it? I can probably find another guy in the future as I'm still very young. Haaah... I guess I should refuse his offer of awakening my Sacred Gear and just forget everything happened here... Wait... Sacred Gear?'

Something flashed in Aika's mind and reviewed everything she heard today, 'Kisuke can activate my Sacred Gear, but that's just one way of awakening it. I can awaken it on my own just the same. If that happens, what will happen to me then? I would may have no support or whatsoever that particular time and I'll be in deep sh*t. Since I'll forget everything today, that means I won't know anything when I accidentally activate my Sacred Gear and chances of someone chasing after is high if Sacred Gears are very rare. I need to confirm this first.'

"Do I have a chance activating my Sacred Gear on my own?" Aika asked them.

"Of course, that's always a possibility," Kisuke answered, 'Looks like she already gets her situation, I wonder what she'll do next.'

Aika went back to her thoughts, 'So that's how it really is. Then it's a better choice to just step in today instead of finding myself at lost when the time comes. Becoming a Devil then? I don't really want to quit being a human. And I still don't trust Kaichou enough to entrust my life to her. Then my only choice is...'

She suddenly shook her head, 'Stop it Aika! Don't be reckless, It's not yet sure if I really awaken my Sacred Gear and might regret this decision.'

Aika's vision wandered to the three people on eating snacks. It was unknown when Sakura overcame her fear and approached Ophis and started feeding her enjoying herself, 'If I step back now, I won't be able to touch those cat ears and tail on Koneko. I'm really curious about it... If I step back now, I won't be able to hug Ophis-chan, my Angel, anymore... '

Aika snapped her neck towards Kisuke direction and declared, "Activate my Sacred Gear now!"

Kisuke's mouth twitches and said, "Why do I feel like the lynchpin of your decision is very stupid."

"You're just imagining it."


End file.
